The Flight of Lincoln Loud
by Mr. Lucario14
Summary: Japan Airlines captain Lincoln Loud was enjoying his life, career, and the new family he started until the unthinkable happened. After being praised a hero and saving over 244 lives the initial investigation found out something dark and disturbing. After his past has been exposed and the state of his family all but destroyed will he be remembered as a hero or as a broken man?
1. Chapter 1: New York JFK to Tokyo Haneda

**First, I would like to dedicate this story to the pilots and flight attendants around the world who spend their lives ferrying millions of passengers each day. Also, I don't own The Loud House or any of the other likenesses mentioned in this story. **

**This story is also inspired by the movies Sully and Flight as well as Air Transat Flight 236.**

**Friday, December 18th, 2020 New York City, New York 7:30 AM**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Thirty-eight-year-old Japan Airlines Captain Lincoln "LINK" Loud was awakened by his phone alarm.

"Ah shit."

Lincoln had spent his previous night hanging out with his old friends Clyde, Rusty, Chandler, and Liam; even though he'd never drink the night before a flight the conversations and laughter and eating two large pizza slices with spaghetti and meatballs as the main course seemed to knock him out for the night and it carried over to the morning. Lincoln used to serve in the United States Airforce as an officer and fly the C-130 Hercules and C-17 Globemaster III before being transferred to the Air Force Reserve. He then joined US Airways as a first officer for a year before they merged with American Airlines when they did, he stayed with them for three more years before leaving and joining Japan Airlines. He then met his future wife Amanda O'Neal on one tour in the Air Force in England. Lincoln's previous relationship with Ronnie Anne ended badly. He'd also have three kids with Amanda.

After Lincoln got out of bed, he got some casual clothes on and grabbed his laptop and went down to the main lobby where breakfast is being served. The hotel he's staying at Hyatt hotel nearest to John F Kennedy International Airport.

*typing*

"April tenth to the twentieth…. Business-class and two adults." Lincoln whispered to himself.

*sip*

"Here's your omelet sir." The waitress said to the young captain.

"Thank you very much," Lincoln replied. Lincoln then pulled out his phone and texted his wife.

L: "Hey honey how u doing?"

A: "Great just got home from hanging out from friends."

*sends selfie*

L: "That's great, I'm done with my breakfast and about to get ready to leave."

A: "Also I'm saving a special spot for you on the bed when u get back ;)."

L: "Ok ok, ok. I'm looking forward to that I'll call you when I arrive ok?"

A: "Alright honey see you soon :)."

After that Lincoln went back to his room and did his usual routine of getting ready for a long-haul flight brush tooth, take shower, and pack bags. After his shower, he put on his pilot's uniform he also prepared his pilot bag and check-in bag. Put all his pilot credentials and licenses in the pilot bag and all his clothes and gifts for his wife and kids were put in the layover bag. Lincoln then put the printed copy of the confirmation of payment of the "surprise" trip that Lincoln is doing with Amanda. He then triple checked his room if he missed any of his belongings and then he went down to the main lobby to check out of his room.

"Hope you enjoy your stay captain."

"Yes, I did, hope you have a good rest of your day," Lincoln said with a smile before leaving.

Lincoln then got into a cab at the front of the hotel and told the driver to drive to JFK the weather in Queens was fluctuating between twenty-five to thirty-five degrees combined with sleet and snow.

"They're saying that this weather is gonna drop another five inches on us captain."

"Yes, much harder for me and for you I supposed."

After the cab arrived at the airport Lincoln paid the fare of the cab and told the driver to have a safe day. After that Lincoln went through all the security checks and TSA dropped off his layover bag and headed over to the crew lounge with his pilot bag with him. In JFK Japan Airlines share a crew lounge with American Airlines and some of the pilots there know Lincoln quite well.

"So, you're on the Japan Airlines Flight 5 to Haneda am I correct?" The lady at the counter clarified.

"Yes, I'm going home actually, and I need to still need to print out some flight plans…"

"LINCOLN!" a person shouted across the room.

It was Ryan Zachburger he has flown with Lincoln for his years in the Air Force and the A330 with American Airlines with Lincoln.

"How you are doing bud?" Lincoln replied after he'd shake Ryan's hand.

"I'm doing great I heard you'd upgraded to captain early?"

"Yea I flew with them for a while now and for some reason they allowed me to upgrade so I took it."

"You've got a nice pay raise with that I bet."

"You still flying the A330 I heard that American is retiring them." Lincoln changed the topic.

"Yes, they want me to transition to the A321 neo after they phased all of them out but still those are my favorite Airbus out of all the others."

The conversation went on for five more minutes before Lincoln told Ryan that he has to still talk to the dispatcher and meet his crew.

"Alright have a nice flight Link."

"You too man."

Lincoln then talked to the dispatcher who filed his flight plan for him after that he gets to meet his flight crew.

"Hajimemashite o wa yōgozaimasu!" Lincoln greeted his crewmates like he usually does since he was upgraded to captain.

The copilot is thirty-five-year-old First Officer Brendan Hasegawa who only has around a couple hundred fewer hours than Lincoln. The relief pilot is twenty-five-year-old second officer Yuuto Takahashi who only has three hundred total hours. The aircraft for today is an eleven-year-old Boeing 777-300ER registration number JA741J.

"Hmm, Brendan sounds American doesn't it?" Lincoln questioned.

"Yes, my mother's American," Brendan replied but English wasn't his first language.

"Well my name's Lincoln Loud or you can call me Link."

"Nice to meet you Link my name's Yuuto." the young pilot shook Lincoln's hand

"Alright let's get on with the flight plan then."

The flight path will take the plane over Canada then cruising in northern Alaska then along the Russian region of Kamchatka Krai and lastly the descent into Haneda Airport the flight is expected to last around fourteen hours. Meanwhile, in the Lufthansa Senator Lounge first-class passenger Dipper Pines was sitting on a chair typing on his laptop Dipper was on a business trip as an executive for Mitsubishi.

*RING RING*

"Oh hey, Mabel."

"Hey, Dip you're on that flight yet?"

"No but it we're twenty minutes away from boarding so I'm gonna leave the lounge soon."

"When you'll be back before Christmas right?"

"Yes, the twenty-third."

"Alright bring some stuff back for all of us okay?"

"Yes, Mabel I will," Dipper said with a smile.

After getting off the phone with his twin sister Dipper got up from his seat and set off bound for gate three in terminal one. Meanwhile Lincoln was walking from the crew lounge to the gate when he saw two of his sisters walking past him.

"Leni, Luan!" Lincoln shouted "Hey!"

Luan and Leni turned to face him surprised. "Oh, hey Lincoln."

"What are you guys doing here."

"Oh well were coming home from one my gigs and Leni here came with."

"So, you guys are catching a flight for Detroit?"

"Yes, on American."

"Well anyway, you guys enjoy your flight home ok?"

"Alright, Lincoln see you on the flip side."

"You too guys."

"Who are those guys?" Brendan said.

"Some of my sisters, I've got eight more." Lincoln chuckled.

"Oh my," Brendan replied.

While Lincoln and his crew were leaving the two behind Luan gave an evil chuckle and laugh.

"You've put the devices on the engines, right?" Luan said.

"Yea I put em on like you said, what are those anyway?" Leni asked.

"Oh, nothing just a tracking device for the engines."

**Japan Airlines Oneworld **

**JAL05 AA8402**

**Boarding in 20 minutes **

"Konnichiwa," Lincoln said with a smile to the gate agents as he and his crew were allowed onto the jetway leading onto the aircraft. Lincoln went in the cockpit and put his pilot bag in the slot where he usually puts it.

"Watashi to Yuto to ga arukimawatte iru ma ni, kōkūki o settoappu shite moraemasu ka." (Can you set up the aircraft while I and Yuuto are walking around?)

"Hai." (Okay) Brendan responded.

The captain and second officer put on their respective reflective vests and proceed to walk down from the jetway stairs. Lincoln proceed to check with the fuel truck while Yuuki proceeds to check the pilot tubes and sensors and engines, meanwhile, the wind picked up and the snowfall becomes heavier and visibility drops.

"Make sure you have at least a hundred thirteen thousand! kilos!" Lincoln yelled at the guy with the fuel nozzle, the guy nodded. Yuuto made his way around the aircraft to meet Lincoln again it was a cold twenty-eight degree and a negative double-digit wind chill.

"Yū to, mada koko no tenki ga sukidesu ka?" (Yuuto,do you still like the weather here?") Lincoln joked.

"Ima, anata ga Nihon ni hikkoshita riyū ga wakarimashita." (I now understand why you moved to Japan.) Yuuto admitted.

*787 taxis by*

"We should get the hell out of here!" Yuuto yelled in English.

"Did you check the tubes and wings!?" Lincoln responded.

"Yes, they'd need to be de-iced!"

As the catering trucks finished loading the plane the trucks struggled to gain traction and drive away. The baggage carriers proceed to load the aircraft full of bags. Lincoln briefed and his pilots presided to brief the flight attendants with the rest of his crew and after that, the plane began boarding. Lincoln took his jacket off and then opened his pilot bag took out his white gloves and put them on he then started the before start checklist and requested the de-icing truck.

*BING* "Cabin crew arm doors for departure." Lincoln said after the de-icing truck finished de-icing the plane the pilots start going through their checklists.

C: Ok ground equipment is disconnected…. R electric demand hydraulic pump set to auto.

F/O: Set to auto.

C: C1+C2 air electric hydraulic pumps set to auto.

F/O: Auto set.

C: Left and right pumps are on

Lincoln turns on the fuel pumps.

C: Center fuel pumps as required.

F/O: Required… on.

C: Passenger signs, beacon on.

F/O: Signs, beacons confirmed on.

C: JFK Ground, Japan Air 5 requesting pushback and to start engines.

Ground: Japan Air 5. Pushback and startup approved expect runway 31 left.

C: Roger, Japan Air 5.

Tug: Good afternoon captain please release parking brakes.

*Releases breaks*

Tug: Commencing push, start engines when ready.

C: Area is clear starting engines.

*Switches the secondary display to engine mode*

C: Starting engines.

Lincoln turned the engine 1 start selector to start and its fuel selector to run. After engine number one is started and is running normally he'd started engine number two the same way. By the time engine, two is running the tug has pushed back the widebody and has disconnected Lincoln turned the engine start to run.

C: Ok APU off… left and right generators on... Engine starts to norm… L+R control packs switch to auto… L-C-R isolation valves auto... Engine bleeds air on... Flaps set to 15… Trim set to minus 5… Recall check... Lower Display Unit off… Anti-Ice on…

Everything listed by Lincoln is checked and set by the first officer after completing the checklist Lincoln asks for clearance to taxi to runway 31L.

Ground: Japan Air 5, taxi approved to runway 31L expect to be 10th in line.

C: Roger ground, Japan Air 5.

"Well looks like we're gonna be here for a while, turn on those taxi lights please and run the control check." Lincoln said.

The plane taxied and waited in line for twenty minutes and when they were third in line, they were told to contact JFK Tower. Dipper looked outside with a worried look on his face the snowfall was heavier now than it was when the plane was at the gate. The plane was fully loaded with 244 passengers mostly businessmen and families returning home for Christmas time one of them is Tulip Olson was traveling with her boyfriend Matt Henderson for a programming internship at Nintendo.

"Why you bought a ticket to New York and not Chicago." Tulip boyfriend questioned who was already tucked in with a blanket.

"I thought this flight has better seats," Tulip replied.

The couple has already flown two hours from Minneapolis-St. Paul to JFK on a Delta flight Tulip tapped into her savings account to book a trip on the airline with the best-rated economy class for the long-haul flight to Tokyo. The plane was now finally is now second in line as must wait for the United 737 to take off.

*737 starts takeoff roll*

Tower: Japan Air 5 line up and wait for runway 31L.

C: Line up and wait Japan Air 5. Lincoln increased the thrust and steered the nose gear so the plane can line up with the runway.

"Okay, parking brakes set… start before takeoff checklist." Lincoln said.

"Instruments check, engines check, V1, VR, V2 data check." Brendan checked off.

"Now beacons, landing lights, strobes, transponder to TA/RA."

Lincoln turns on all the lights and turns on the clock and the tfc.

"Autobrake to RTO?" Brendan asked.

"Confirmed set to RTO," Lincoln said. "Alright, we're ready to go."

Tower: Japan Air 5 cleared for takeoff runway 31L.

C: Cleared for takeoff Japan Air 5.

"Let's go, thrust set TO/GA."

Lincoln will monitor the instruments and First Officer Hasegawa will fly the plane. When the plane started rolling Dipper was relieved that they were finally getting off the ground The sound of the GE90 engines started to growl as the takeoff thrust was set the indicator soon reached eighty knots.

C: Eighty knots.

F/O: Check

C: V1…. VR... V2… we have a positive rate.

The Japanese airliner soon liftoff from John F Kennedy International Airport in snowy and poor weather the departure out of New York was sure a bumpy one.

F/O: Gear up, please.

G: Gear up.

As soon as the plane reached fifteen hundred feet the tower told the plane to contact New York departure.

Tower: Japan Air 5, contact New York Departure at 135.900.

C: Contacting New York Departure, Japan Air 5 thank you.

"Auto throttle set 260 knots," Brendan said to Lincoln.

C: New York Departure Japan Air 5, requesting flight following to Tokyo International.

Departure: Proceed on course to Tokyo International climb and maintain flight level 280.

"Autopilot on," Brendan called out.

C: Proceeding on course, climb and maintain flight level 280, Japan Air 5.

After takeoff the plane continued its climb at around nine thousand feet the crew retracted the plane flaps, eventually, the plane contacted New York Area Control Center and is instructed to fly to its cruising altitude of thirty-four thousand feet.

"12, 000 Fīto o tsūka shimashita. Hyōshiki o keshimashou." (Passed 12,000 let's turn off the signs." Lincoln said.

Lincoln reached up at the upper instrument panel to turn off the passenger signs.

*BING!*

Dipper saw the passenger sign turn off and breathed a sigh of relief and the flight attendants could do their magic. Lincoln unfastened his seatbelt from his captain's chair and settle in for the flight.

"Well, Kurisumasu ni torikunde imasu ka?" (Are you guys working on Christmas?") Lincoln asked the first and second officer.

"Īe, kono ryokō no ato, 1-shūkan yasumimasu." (No, I will rest for a week after this trip.)

Brendan replied.

"Shinakereba naranai. Watashi no ryōshin wa sore ni tsuite manzoku shite imasen." (I have to. My parents aren't happy about it.) Yuuto responded, as his parents are still working and only around that time is when there off work.

"Amerikan kōkū de hataraite ita toki, Detoroito kara darasufōtowāsu ni tobu yoteideshita. Watashi no shimai ga sonohi kidzuita toki, karera wa muchū ni narimashita." (When I was working for American Airlines I planned to fly on that day and when my sisters found out it was christmas they went crazy.)

"Dakara watashi wa anata no fukō ni kanren suru koto ga dekimasu." (So, I can relate to your misfortune.) Lincoln told Yuuto.

The second officer shook his head still disappointed. In Japan Christmas is celebrated more to spread joy than for religious reasons and celebrated more on the 24th than the 25th and is not an official holiday, Lincoln celebrates it mostly for religious reasons. But Yuuto is planning to spend time with his girlfriend as she was off work those days. Brendan is usually spending time with his family.

1 hour later.

The flight attendants soon arrive with the pilots' snacks and drink the talk in the cockpit has mostly been minor topics like weather, the new Boeing 777x, and what they'd think of New York.

"Anata wa Tōkyō ni sunde iru to kikimashita." (I've heard you live in Tokyo) Brendan asked.

"Hai," Lincoln replied

"Karera wa anata ga kōkūkaisha ga yatotta saikō no pairottoda to iimasu." (They also say you are the best pilot hired by the airline.)

"Kōkūkaisha wa karera ga hoshī mono o iu koto ga dekimasu." (The airline can say what they want.) Lincoln said. "Watashi wa mada wakakute keiken ga asai" (I am still young and inexperienced)

"Hmm got it." Brendan responded "10-Ri no shimai todo no yō ni kurashimashita ka?" (How did you live with 10 sisters?) Brendan asked.

"Kore wa watashi ga hitobito ni iu kotodesu, nanika o shitai tabi ni shimai no koto o shinpai shinakereba naranakattara, watashi wa nani mo shimasen." (This is what I tell people, If I have to worry about my sisters every time, I want to do something, I do nothing." Lincoln said laughing.

"Karera wa anata ga pairotto ni naru koto ni tsuite dō omoimashita ka." (What did they think about you becoming a pilot?) Yuuto then asked.

"Karera wa saisho wa netamimashita. Watashi ga Nihonkōkū ni nyūsha shita toki, karera wa watashi o sarani kirai, tsuma mo kiraideshita!" (They were jealous at first. When I joined Japan Airlines, they hated me even more and my wife too!) Lincoln responded.

"Dōshitedesu ka?" (Why?)

"Karera wa watashi ga kaigai ni sumu koto o nozomanai." (They don't want me to live abroad.) Lincoln continued "Soshite, watashi no shimai no hitori wa watashi no tsuma wa majoda to omotte ori, mochiron karera no daremoga kanojo o shinjite imasu." (And one of my sisters thinks my wife is a witch and of course every one of them believes in her.)

"Heh you only provide me with more questions than answers Captain Loud." Brendan laughed.

The flight went on over the Canadian territories after five hours into the flight, dinner was served and Lincoln decided to take his rest period early so after he wakes up from his rest period he can take over immediately for Brendan so he can take his rest period.

**Loud House, Royal Woods, Michigan**

Luan and Leni just got home from the airport Luan proceeded to hurriedly turn on the tv her and Leni are one of the only ones still living in the house.

"What?" Luan said stunned. She just stared at the TV and no news of crash or anything she was worried the device was supposed to trigger at 36,000 feet but then she realized the plane hasn't climbed to that selected altitude disgusted, she slammed her fist at the wall creating a large hole and several cracks.

"LUAN, what are you doing!"

"Nothing just I have to do a gig on the 25th and I can't cancel."

"Um… ok just take it easy ok?"

"Fine, I'm alright just leave me alone."

Seven hours later

*BING! *

Lincoln woke up from his scheduled rest period he sat up and stretched his arms and legs and went downstairs from the crew rest compartment to the crew galley to get some coffee.

"How's your rest Captain?" one of the flight attendants told Lincoln as he was handed a cup of coffee.

"Terrible as usual, coffee usually helps, thanks by the way."

"Oh, Captain!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where we are exactly?"

"Well I predict that we're over past Fairbanks and we're passing Anchorage right now."

"Thanks, Captain." The young flight attendant said smiling.

Lincoln smiled back and with his cup of coffee and his pilot bag he moved back into the cockpit to relieve First Officer Hasegawa. After his promotion to Captain, Lincoln was busy flying short-haul international flights on 777's and 787's from Tokyo to Seoul as well as Tokyo to Manila an even some domestic routes from Osaka and Sapporo to Tokyo. In the summer months when the 2020 Tokyo Olympic Games started, he returned to his normal long-haul routes from the US to Japan. After sending Brendan off to take his rest period Lincoln sat back in the left cockpit seat put on his Ray-Ban aviator glasses and his white gloves also he has an Omega Speedmaster watch.

"Doko de tokei o te ni iremashita ka?" (Where did you get that watch?)

"Watashi no tsuma no ryōshin wa sore o eta. Kekkonshiki no okurimono to shite. (My wife's parents got it. As a wedding gift.)

"Don'na burando?" (What brand?)

"Omega."

"Nice."

20 Minutes Later

*SHAKE, SHAKE. *

The 777 has hit some rough patches of clouds which caused some rough turbulence Lincoln thinks that climbing to flight level 360 or 36,000 feet would help ease the turbulence being felt on the plane.

"Damn should we climb to 360?" Lincoln asked Yuuto.

"Yes, good idea." Yuuto is currently in command of the aircraft.

C: Anchorage Center Japan Air 5 requesting climb to flight level 360 due to turbulence.

A: Japan Air 5, request approved climb and maintain flight level 360.

C: Climb and maintain flight level 360 Japan Air 5.

Lincoln then set the flight level to thirty-six thousand feet with a vertical speed or rate of climb set to plus one thousand into the mode control panel (MCP). After two minutes the aircraft leveled off at thirty-six thousand.

"Arasuka jōkū o tobu no ga daisukidesu." (I always loved flying over Alaska) then Lincoln spoke in English "Just something else to look at other than green farms… I can't wait to see my wife and kids again." Lincoln said as he turned his head to look at Yuuto.

Yuuto meanwhile just nodded his head as he was monitoring the instruments.

"Hē, watashi wa anata ga yoi pairotto ni naru koto o shitte imasu... Tada jikan ga kakarimasu." (Well, I know you will be a good pilot ... it just takes time.) Lincoln chuckled. Lincoln then took his sunglasses off then took another sip of his coffee after he set the cup back into the cupholder….

**BANG! BOOM!**

A loud bang sounded off in the cockpit and in the cabin, the mechanical device set inside the engine casings ripped apart the turbine in the right engine and set it on fire on the device left engine however misfired leading to the engine being severely damaged.

"Holy shit." Lincoln was stunned he saw thrust on one engine rolling back and then another he quickly took control.

"My aircraft!" Lincoln ordered.

"Your aircraft!" Yuuto responded.

"Get out the QRH." The QRH or quick reference handbook is a handbook full of procedures provided when failures or warnings appear and is usually issued by the airline and the manufacturer.

***Power shuts off* **

"Damn!" Lincoln yelled.

"Autothrottles confirmed off," Yuuto said reading the handbook.

"Confirmed off."

"Thrust levers set to idle."

"Confirmed levers set to idle."

*Power turns back on*

"We've got some instruments back continue."

The engines itself also provides power while in the air as well as providing thrust, a ram air turbine is a fan that deploys when the engines are not providing power as well if the APU wasn't turned on yet. As the instruments turned back on the EICAS tells the whole story, engine number 2 fire as well as severe damage to engine number 1.

"ECAS actions?" Lincoln told Yuuto

RING RING

"Engine number two fire," Yuuto said. Yuuto proceeded to cut off both fuel sources and pulled the fire switch on number two.

C: Anchorage center mayday, mayday, mayday Japan Air 5 declaring emergency we've had a dual engine failure request vectors to Anchorage.

A: Roger Japan Air 5 you said you lost both engines correct?

*Yuuto turns on the APU*

C: Yes, confirmed we've lost both engines.

A: Ok turn left heading 240

C: Roger 240

Lincoln started to turn the aircraft southwest to prepare to turn east straight in towards Anchorage.

"Squawking 7700." Yuuto said "Transponder to TA mode."

At Anchorage Area Control Center, the person controlling flight 5 and others in the area is Quintin Weatherley who has over a decade of experience handling ATC. Meanwhile in the cabin after the loud engine failure along with the subsequent start of the APU turning the cabin lights back on automatically pretty much woken everybody up.

"Um, miss," Tulip asked a nearby flight attendant.

"Yes?" The female flight attendant responded

"Is everything alright we heard a loud bang." Tulip briefly looked at her boyfriend who was also looking around the plane trying to know what's going on.

"Yes, everything is, just make sure your seatbelts fastened." The female flight attendant answered not knowing what's going on as well. At the front of the plane Dipper Pines was wondering what's going on he then felt a terrible feeling growling and airframe vibration, they're trying to restart the engines.

A: Okay Japan Air 5 I notified the guys at Anchorage do you have enough altitude to make it?

C: I'm not sure we're decreasing our speed to 280 and then to 270 if we need to.

"No, relight after two minutes damnit!" Yuuto cursed.

A: Japan Air 5 turn left heading 090

C: 090 copy

Just at that moment Brendan bust though the cockpit demanding what's going on.

"I don't know the engines exploded." Lincoln explained, "I'm deadsticking it." But not all hope is lost for the airliner as 98-knot crosswinds are battering the aircraft making it more difficult for Lincoln to control the plane but enabling it to glide longer.

"Watashitachi wa sore o tsukuru koto ga dekiru to wa omowanai." (I don't think we can make it.) Lincoln said. The airplane is still over two hundred miles from Anchorage, the plane could make it to Bethel, but Lincoln has doubts about the airport handling of emergencies. Even though Lincoln has no experience in gliding he did study in gliding and study incidents involving dead sticking.

"Yuuto bring up the airport charts for Ted Stevens International Airport," Lincoln ordered

"Hai," Yuuto replied. Lincoln issues another command. "Call operations and say we lost both engines and we're diverting to Anchorage." Lincoln motioned to Brendan. In Tokyo, where Japan Airlines operations center is located was notified and is now looking for solutions.

A: Japan Air 5, Anchorage says your clear for runway 7R and there's no traffic around you alright.

C: Roger, Japan Air 5.

With the airliner now only a hundred miles away Lincoln announces the flight attendants over the phone intercoms.

"We've got the situation under control in the cockpit we've indeed lost our engines and we are gliding towards Ted Stevens International Airport in Anchorage, please prepare the passengers and plane for an emergency landing," Lincoln said in his announcement. The flight attendants were shocked, but now the time is for safety. The flight attendants followed their procedures and prepare for an emergency landing. Lincoln proceeded to stabilize the aircraft to decrease the descent rate and be able to glide farther and the residents and fishermen on the southern coast of Alaska approaching Anchorage looked up and saw the wide body with a red crane as its tail with amazement.

**One hour and thirty minutes later**

"Okay, eighteen thousand twenty miles," Lincoln told Yuuto.

"We should slow down a bit." Yuuto implied indicating two hundred forty knots.

"Good point." Lincoln then pointed the nose to slow down the plane for the final approach. The plane has been gliding for almost two hours, the longest in history.

C: Tower, Japan Air 5 on the final.

T: Japan Air 5 clear for landing emergency services on standby, good luck and god bless.

C: Roger that, Japan Air 5.

Lincoln proceeds to bless himself before proceeding with the emergency landing checklist.

"Okay… alright, okay landing lights on."

"Confirmed on."

"Emergency exit lights confirmed armed and on?"

"Confirmed armed." Yuuto checked.

"Flaps twenty."

"Confirmed flaps twenty."

"Autobrakes to max."

"Confirmed max set."

"Spoilers armed.

"Armed."

"Gear down," Lincoln ordered.

"Gear down," Yuuto repeated after he set the gear lever down. "Three greens no reds…. Checklist complete."

Lincoln switched the mic to the PA system on the aircraft and said… "Brace, Brace!"

"Okay focus… focus." Lincoln took a deep breath and prepared for the landing roll.

**Twenty-five hundred. **The GPWS (ground proximity warning system) rang in Lincoln's ears.

**One thousand… Five hundred… Four Hundred… Three Hundred… Two Hundred.**

**One hundred…**

**Fifty…**

**Forty…**

**Thirty…**

**Twenty...**

**Ten…**

***THUMP* **

"Touchdown," Lincoln said with a wobblily voice. "Brakes… Spoilers…." Lincoln ordered.

The landing was smooth and peaceful the passengers who were fearing for their lives and texting farewell letters to their loved ones and other family members can now exhale in relief. The plane took longer to stop due to the lack of thrust reversers but with the long length of the runway and assistance from the auto brake soon the aircraft came to an uneventful stop.

T: No engine fire, aircraft's clear, just have some smoke from the brakes.

C: Roger and thank you tower.

Lincoln then switched the channel on his headset to the plane's PA system. "Aircraft's clear, evacuate." Lincoln then turn off the APU, got up from his seat went to the small closet in the cockpit and got his suit jacket and left the cockpit.

"Get out of here, evacuate!"

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! I originally planned this to be a one shot, but I decided to turn this into a full story. This is also my first fanfic so any advice and reviews will be deeply appreciated. Also, if any of you are asking Amanda O'Neal is from Little Witch Academia. Also, updates will be slow, yes school sucks. I will also be doing a Pokémon fanfic as a little side project.**

**Well, that's it for notes so as always thank you for reading and have a nice day. **


	2. Chapter 2:Evacuation

**Hey everyone, here's a new chapter for you guys today. This one's gonna be a short one because I feel that Lincoln's return home to his wife and kids deserves its own chapter and you should expect around three to four thousand word per chapter and may increase while the story goes on.**

**I've also like to shout out to everyone who favorite and followed me on this story also the reviews were very positive and help push me to get this chapter out early.**

**Also, some of you might be saying "Are you actually merging an anime (Little Witch Academia) universe with The Loud House?" And the answer is yes, I am and why I'm doing this is because I want to add some creative flavor to the fic so it can stay interesting. But I'm expecting the main characters from that series to have little impact (excluding Amanda) to the plot unless I change something from the basic plotline that I set already. "Then why Ronnie Anne listed as a character?"**

**Well I do have a plan for her and what happened to her relationship with Lincoln but that will come later in the story. Last thing I'm also accepting pm messages for anyone who wants to submit ideas for the story as well as reviews if any of you guys prefer that. **

**Well that's it for notes! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

"Everyone get out of here!" Lincoln yelled through the cabin. Outside an aviation enthusiast filming the evacuation unfold first the two rear exits opened revealing inflating evacuation slides then the one near the middle and then the front. The film then shows passengers jumping down onto the slides and then running to safety. Fire Trucks then moved in and spray foam in and around the engine and the landing gear. Meanwhile near the front of the plane first class passenger Dipper Pines got off stumbling from the inflatable slide with his suit jacket on he then selflessly moved the middle area of the aircraft and help people off from the evacuation slide. After Matt Henderson and his girlfriend Tulip Olson evacuated the plane, he gave her his blanket and made her run off to safety he went back to the slide where Dipper is and started helping as well. The cabin crew were doing their best to make sure that the evacuation is going smoothly and safely as possible, Captain Loud was helping out in the economy class section handing out blankets while First Officer Hasegawa was in the business and premium class section doing the same thing Second Officer Takahashi was in the cockpit doing the emergency shutdown checklist.

Soon enough the airport and Anchorage ambulances soon arriving on the airport ramp and taxiway areas to pick up passengers and get them to safety soon all two hundred and forty-four passengers were off the airplane safely. All eight exits were opened, and slides inflated, Lincoln then went up and down the aircraft to check if anyone is still in the aircraft at the time.

"Hey, is anyone still here?" Lincoln yelled; the flight attendants have already evacuated. "Anyone here?" he repeated.

"Lincoln, we need to get out of here now!" Brendan yelled at his pilot in command. Lincoln looked back at Brendan and then the empty seats in front of him he then rushed to the now empty cockpit to grab his pilot bag. The first and second officer then jumped onto the slide after they are off Lincoln then jumped onto the slide to safety after reaching the bottom of the slide he was met by the airport firefighter wrapped in a blanket and was ushered to the ambulance where the other crew members are in.

Back at the Japan Airlines Operation Center in Tokyo the center was notified of the successful emergency landing the crew undertook. The employees of the center shout and cheered in celebration. CBS affiliate KTVA first got the news and then relay the news to the CBSN at the same time Japan Airlines itself have notified NHK, within half an hour of the emergency landing the news was spread all over the world.

**We have interrupted normal programming for breaking news from the BBC Newsdesk.**

***BBC theme plays***

"We have breaking news of a Japan Airlines Airliner bound from New York JFK to Tokyo Haneda have made an emergency landing, details so far are sparse but sources say that the aircraft a Boeing Triple Seven had a dual engine failure and had to turn and glide back to Ted Stevens International Airport in Anchorage, Alaska we'll give you more information shortly when it comes out. You can stay in touch with this breaking news by going to /news or following us on Twitter at BBCNews or BBCWorld." The news anchor announced.

Back in Alaska the crew were in the Alaska Airline crew lounge sipping on some coffee and eating some pizza.

"I got to call my wife," Lincoln said. He brought out his phone and called Amanda to tell her the news.

***BURRRR…. BURRRR…. BURRRR* "**Oh hey babe what's up?"

"Well I'm good, or shall I say okay perhaps." Lincoln responded.

"What, why what happened?"

"Everything was going as planned until boom the two engines on my aircraft exploded and then I have to make an emergency landing in Anchorage, Alaska."

"What!"

"Yes, check NHK."

"Oh my god how did you do that!" Amanda said in shock.

"Well training and instinct, look I have to go the damn pilots union are trying to call me."

"Ok, I have to get back to teaching too, when do think you might get back?" Amanda said.

"I think it's gonna be a few more days." Lincoln said with a heavy sigh "Just tell the kids that I'm alright and daddy will be back in a couple more days ok?"

"I'll tell them that, I love you honey. "Amanda said with a sad sigh and whimper.

"I love you too honey." Lincoln said before hanging up the call. Then a representative from the ALPA or Airline pilots association of Japan gave Lincoln a call.

"Link is that you, are... Are you alright?" The representative sounded worried.

"Yes, I'm okay I have not only some of the passengers have some scratches after getting off that slide." Lincoln responded.

"You know Link it was a miracle that we got you that job at JAL." The representative said proudly. Since the 2009-10 Japan Airlines bankruptcy all foreign pilots were laid off and older Japanese pilots forced into retirement. After years of recovery Japan Airlines was ready to expand again with the order of new aircraft such as the Airbus A350 and possibly a new order of the new Boeing 797 and 777x aircraft. Until now the airline has only hired Japanese only pilots and Lincoln was the first American in a long time to be hired by the company. His chief captains praised him for his kindness and devotion to duty and won't hesitate to intervene with the intent of the safety of the passengers and crew.

"I'm sure this is all a shock to you now, but rest assured you, your crew, and the rest of the airline will come out stronger from this." The rep said encouragingly.

"You can thank my wife for me being here she got a teaching job in Japan remember?"

"Yes, she is much appreciated." the rep responded.

"Oh, one more thing." Lincoln asked.

"Yes?"

"When can I go home, and I have to go to the hotel soon."

"Well that's still a problem the airline is still processing all of this, but they are trying to charter some American Airlines planes to try to get all the passengers home."

"Alright I just want to get home now." Lincoln slouches his shoulders.

"We know Captain just relax and know the fact that you saved two hundred and forty-four people okay?"

"Okay, I'll try to call you back tomorrow morning if that isn't too late for you."

"No, it's okay, I'll try to answer."

"Alright man talk to you later, bye." Lincoln said and hung up the phone.

"Hey." Lincoln turned around and saw Brendan right next to him.

"Just wondering how did you that so calmly, like it was normal." Brendan asked.

"I guess I'm cold and calm person I guess but studying this type of engine failure and actually done it in real life I guess it seems normal to me." Lincoln explained. Lincoln talked with his junior officers for about five more minutes before leaving for the hotel for the night. After getting to the best available hotel in the city Lincoln took off his shoe and jumped off the bed and quickly fallen asleep.

**December 19th, 2020 12:00 PM**

An NTSB (National Transportation Safety Board) go team from the mainland United States has been sent to Anchorage as well as a team of Japanese investigators from the Aircraft and Railway Accidents Investigation Commission or ARAIC. The incident aircraft has since been towed to a hanger. One of the team leads is Lincoln former classmate and Air Force Captain Trent Mclowski with him another investigator former Navy pilot David Smith. After the Japanese investigators arrive with a JAL maintenance crew, they get straight to work with the JAL workers removing the now destroyed engines for analysis.

"Well it looks like it damaged the wing when it exploded." Smith commented.

"Your right, must have been a hell of an explosion."

The crew spent the whole day analyzing the engine while the ARAIC investigators removed the "black boxes" or rather two orange data recorders one for cockpit voice recordings and a flight data recorder and sent them back to Tokyo for analysis. They'll then send the recorders to NTSB and share their findings with them. On the night of the 20th they interviewed the flight crew on duty at the time of the explosion.

"I was doing nothing really I just took my glasses off and took a sip of my coffee just when the damn things exploded," Lincoln answered. The same question was told to Yuuto.

"I was at the controls and I was looking at the instruments and out the window I usually do this when I'm in control but then I heard a loud bang." Yuuto went on "I felt the control column shudder and shake I looked at the EICAS and it wasn't giving me any reading and then Link called for control of the aircraft."

"Why do you think the EICAS wasn't giving you readings at first?" Mclowski asked.

"I don't know maybe it was so sudden that it was slow to react, we soon lost power." Yuuto told investigators.

Mclowski then asked his former classmate "Did you think you were worried about the pressurization of the aircraft because when the engine exploded the debris from the engine caused some punctures in the fuselage and the wing?"

"Yes, quite a bit, but the readings show that we've lost very little hydraulic pressure and pressurization. It was all in my head because I was focusing on where to land the damn thing." Lincoln said. Lincoln was tired of the questions and after the interview he called the pilots union and the airline itself to ask when he is coming home.

"I just want to get home David!" Lincoln said frustrated. Lincoln was not speaking to the ALPA but the International Federation of Air Line Pilots' Associations (IFALPA) representative because the ALPA phone lines were busy.

"Don't worry we have two charter flights for the passengers and the crew set for tomorrow ok and I'm gonna be on one of those flights okay?" David replied.

"Right fine see you tomorrow." Lincoln said before he hang up, he then called his wife Amanda. "Hey honey tough day today I mean my former classmate literally interviewed me today."

"Oh really."

"Yeah and I'm getting tired of it, I mean I've given them all that I know." Lincoln said.

"Well you know how long investigations take."

"I know I know." The phone call went on for five more minutes before Amanda had to go back to teaching. Lincoln went over to his layover bag and grabbed his journal he started to log entries in it since he enlisted in the Air Force since he can't talk to a wall anymore he treats it like a memoir so he can give it to his kids so far he completed 5 journals.

_21st of December 2020_

_A few days ago, my life changed forever. I don't think I'll ever be the same again because I had a freaky nightmare last night and so far, the investigation hasn't treated me so well. I literally left American almost two years ago and this year I had the career opportunity of my life and this happens? I mean some of the luck I've been getting when I was 11 is coming back again. I called and let everybody know what happened as usual the reaction from my sisters the classic sibling overreaction and my parents they were shocked and proud of me as well. _

_My mom even did an interview with Rob Wolcheck and Fox 2 Detroit she told him that she helped teach me how to fly as well at age 15 (which is true) and told him that she's proud of me and the sisters think so as well._

_The Loud family was experienced in aviation passed down from pop-pop down to my mom and then to me. From A-7 Corsair's and then to F-14 Tomcats on the USS America to Rita with Fairchild Metroliners and then to me with C-17's and C-130's and then A330's to the 787 and 777. Impressive isn't it, speaking of my sisters Luna and Lori hasn't spoken to me yet after all of this happened Lori responded to me today and she says that she has been busy but Luan no response I don't know maybe she changed numbers._

Lincoln then put away his journal and turned on the TV and then changed into his pajamas and then laid down on his bed and soon enough he'd fallen asleep. Back at Ted Stevens International Airport. The NTSB's investigation wrapping up for the day but then Major Smith saw something odd in the engines.

"Um Trent I think you need to see this." David said as he put down some shattered parts from the engine onto the table.

"What is that?" Trent put some of the pieces under the magnifier and observed some of the pieces he then recognized after looking back at the GE90 engine blueprint. "I don't think these came from the engine this mechanical device simply shouldn't exist." Trent said to David.

"Well some of the other guys checked out the maintenance records and it didn't show any abnormalities with both engine one and two." David paused. "Maybe it shouldn't have been there in the first place?" The two men then stood in silence pending the impossible, someone wanted to bring down this plane.

"My god…. It can't be." Trent said.

"It is I'll call the FBI tomorrow and eventually we'll found out who did this."

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter I promise you that next chapter that fireworks will fly and eventually why Luan did this, **_**spoiler it's not a prank.**_** But anyway, I think doing a prequel section on some of the chapters to explain why Amanda and Lincoln got to together in the first place.**

**That's it for chapter ending notes so I hope you guys have an awesome day.**


	3. Chapter 3:Coming Home

**Hey guys back with another chapter****. The only announcement that I have is that I have some days off from school next week so if I'm not lazy and I'm finished with all the heavy homework, I could release the next chapter by Friday! **

**One last thing, Magic (from LWA) in this universe will be secretive and only be known locally but the reason some characters got in like Akko will stay the same as the economic issue. Also, this chapter just contains preposition I'm sorry for those of you want to see me cut to the chase but setting the basic framework of a plot is important. **

**If any of you guys like to listen to music while reading, I recommend Take Me Home by Phil Collins. I imagine it's supposed theme song of this story, I don't know, Phil Collins is my favorite artist.**

**Engineer 1869: I decided to dedicate this chapter to plot development and background, but I promise you next chapter things will explode. Happy to see you like the story so far:). **

**Nunno: Glad you like the story! My plan is to keep this rated T for long as possible.**

**But anyway, please enjoy the story! **

_Don't forget, it's your belief in yourself that makes up your magic- Ursula Callistis_

**22nd of December 2020, Anchorage, Alaska 9:30 AM**

Today is the day the day Lincoln is waiting all month, he's going home. He got up at six am today to tell his wife to buy some ingredients for a "special" dinner when he gets home, Lincoln when he's home usually makes dinner when he's away Amanda usually their both good at cooking food. Japan Airlines decided to charter two American Airlines 787 Dreamliner's one for passengers and one for the crew plus union and airline representatives that came and congratulate the crew. Lincoln and Brendan were talking to each other just when…...

"Loud! Hasegawa!" A man yelled in the distance. The two men turned their heads to see their senior captain Hiroto Daguchi. The sixty-year-old is scheduled to retire next year.

"Ohayō gozaimasu." Lincoln quickly said and bowed in Japanese fashion same as Brendan. "O-genki desu ka?" (Are you well?)

"Yoroshikuonegaishimasu." (Fine thank you.) Daguchi said with a smile.

"The more worrying thing is how to get out of this hotel with all the press outside." The senior captain said in Japanese.

"I agree so much for the police promising our privacy." Lincoln said, "Anyway why the hell you fly all the way over here anyway?"

"To congratulate you of course, and to bring you some news as well."

"What news?"

"What the media won't tell you," Daguchi paused "Everyone is treating you like a hero in Japan and the Prime Minister wants to not just call but to meet with you in person."

"Well I mean everyone wants to meet me the mayor of Anchorage met me, and the President called me this morning," Lincoln continued "At least the press hasn't found my home yet."

"We'll be prepared because we're escorting you home remember?"

"Yes," Lincoln said then Brendan interrupted.

"Is there something for me?" Brendan jokes.

"Ah didn't I tell you before your all meeting the prime minister, you idiot!"

Lincoln laughs hysterically he loves it when his coworkers annoy his senior officer. Lincoln still must meet all the corporate representatives that the airline sent to ensure the privacy of Lincoln and the incident at hand they'll leave that to the NTSB. Speaking of the NTSB Speaking of the NTSB, Trent has called a few FBI investigators over to the hangar where the stricken JA741J is being held.

"Why the hell you guys called me over here you know I don't investigate airplanes!" The lead FBI investigator was being sarcastic of course as he was trained in if explosions were caused by IEDs or not.

"Well found some remnants of a mechanical device from the engines and we saw the blueprints and don't think that it was a part of it in the first place." Trent said to the lead investigator.

"Let's see what it is then."

Back at the hotel housing the crew and some of the passengers the police and hotel security are having trouble keeping the press out of the hotel entrance. Any journalist will be excited to cover the news because no plane in history has glided a plane that far to safety before. Before the crew left for the airport the three pilots Loud, Hasegawa, and Takahashi with their senior captain take a drink of sake. After that the three gathered their belongings and headed towards the entrance and when they were past the front doors they were immediately swarmed by the American and Japanese press. The police officers must become linemen in order to prevent the press engulfing them with questions, the four men were quickly escorted to the taxicab.

"Watashitachi wa mada ikite iru to omoimasu." (I think we're still alive.) Lincoln joked "Can't wait when we get to the airport then we'll get swarmed again."

"Don't worry, we'll get to the gate in no time." Daguchi said. The cab soon reached the airport where the crew were swarmed by more reporters.

"Get the hell out of the way!" One of the officers said pushing press members away from the pilots trying to enter the airport. The three pilots proceeded through the departures entrance straight past security and to the gate where the American Airlines 787 is being parked. It was around 2:30 PM Alaska time when Lincoln texted his wife.

"I'm coming home."

_**American Airlines Flight 5000 is now ready for boarding**_ the public announcement system roared. The 787 chartered for crew members along with union representatives and some freelance journalists and press members. The passengers soon board the 787 bound for Tokyo Haneda Airport the total flight time would be around seven hours. Soon the plane pushed back as well as flight 5001 soon after. After the collapse of the Soviet Union the Siberian Flight Corridor to open as well as longer range two engine aircraft left Ted Stevens International Airport with passenger traffic in the thousands unlike the millions it had its heyday. While cargo dominate the airports today but at this time it was relatively light. Soon enough American Airlines flight 5000 was now in air heading towards Tokyo, Japan.

**2 hours later**

"You know Link, I've been thinking." Brendan began speaking in English "I don't know why you live in Japan because of the immigration laws and the high rent."

"I guess you can say I'm crazy, but you know I took it as a challenge, so I started searching for a good city with excellent childcare. In Nagareyama where I actually found a large apartment these and me and my family enjoyed it a lot." Lincoln said with a smile. "I also thought you know I'm gonna be alone have no friends here but the community there is great and when I'm off sometimes I go clay shooting with some friends there."

"Shooting huh, you are a good shot?"

"Yeah I'm alright but this guy who used to be in the JGSDF hits it every single time and you know we put some money into a pool, but we put very little now because I learned the consequences of putting too much against him."

"*chuckle*, how much?" Brendan asked.

"I've lost over a hundred thousand yen," Lincoln facepalmed.

"Holy shit." Brendan started to laugh. Lincoln didn't care, his salary in a month can easily make up the losses. Their conservation was cut short however as some of the journalists made their way up to the first-class cabin to ask some questions. The streamline of freelance and mainstream media sites asking Lincoln was tiring at first but eventually he got used to it.

"Are you proud of your achievement?" One reporter asked.

"I guess you can say that, but I just want to get home to my wife and kids."

"There was an available diversion for Cold Bay Airport why didn't you take that?" Another reporter asked.

"Good question, I also thinking about landing at Bethel Airport, but I decided to wing it or what Sully would say "I eyeball it." but I would leave that question to the NTSB hearing coming up."

"Is that jeopardizing the safety of the passengers Captain Loud?" The same reporter asked.

"No, I don't because I projected the distance between the two and judge it to be the same so even it was closer it would have been in the heat of the moment." Lincoln said sternly.

"But Captain Lou…" The female reporter and her cameraman were turned back by Daguchi and one of the airline representatives the other journalists were then denied interviews because they also want the scoop on Lincoln's private life.

"Damn these guys are my case man, you got it easy." Lincoln told Brendan.

"Well until we get home to the notorious Japanese press then we're all screwed."

The plane ride went on as normal the food was decent, and Lincoln even got to watch some movies while he was there but soon enough, he had fallen asleep. Eventually the plane is finally approaching Haneda Airport but still Lincoln was knocked out possibly form all the interviews he must give to the media. A flight attendant proceeded to wake Lincoln up.

"Captain… Captain it's time to wake up we're now approaching our destination." The Japanese flight attendant said nudging Lincoln.

"Oh. oh, shit already, sorry miss." Lincoln sat up rubbing his eyes. Daguchi, Hasegawa, and Takahashi both laughed in unison at Lincoln's expense. The American 787 soon descended and was now on final approach to Tokyo Haneda airport. Lincoln look outside of his window seeing trees and then water then soon enough the airport appeared with the engines idling then proceeding with the landing roll. After over eight minutes of taxiing to the gate the passengers meaning the purée and other representatives were to be deboarded first then the flight crew. And after eight minutes of more waiting Lincoln and his fellow flight crew could deboard when they were on the jet bridge a Japan Airlines representative came to meet them.

"Captain a company car is provided for you to take you to your residence." The man said. "Also, two cars would be provided for you two too."

"Arigatōgozaimasu!" The three men said and bowed in unison. They were then led down from the jetway onto the ramp where they are led through a staff exit door in, they were led in a direction where to the crew operations/lounge center for JAL. When they neared the center doors there were two lines of employees one of pilots and one line of flight attendants they were clapping and cheering him some went up to him and shook his hand and thanked him for what he did. When they went past the doors the pilots and dispatchers in the center stood up in applause, Lincoln tipped his captains cap and proceeded to grab his layover bag and proceeded to leave for the crew exit.

"Well I guess it's goodbye?" Brendan said to Lincoln.

"I don't think so I hope we fly with each other again." Lincoln then thank his second officer for helping him during the emergency.

"No thank you sir you should be the hero."

"No, I thank you for your resiliency during the situation and plus you are gonna be the future of this country not me okay."

"Yes sir." Takahashi said.

"Okay let's go." Lincoln told the representative right next to him he also thank Daguchi. Him and the rep then went through from the staff area to the International Terminal where the company located at the taxi stand where none of the media are found. A black unmarked Toyota Camry (or Vista in Japan) was provided the driver after seeing the two men approached them, he got out and proceeded to put the bag into the car's trunk a woman sprang out of the car and into Lincoln arms and body.

"Oh my god I can't believe your back I thought I was gonna lose you!" Amanda said in her tears of joy she was also holding a banquet of flowers in her hand, even her former rebellious and rowdy personality probably amplified the reaction.

"I had nightmares, I'm so glad you're here!" Lincoln was on the brink of tears as well he still can't believe this was happening, he was stunned that he was alive he did glide a large airliner to safety. "Honey I got so many things to tell you about."

"No need." Amanda giggled, "Let's just unwind and think of happy things the kids of course are jumping for a chance to see you."

"Right let's get outta here quick before the press gets here heh." Lincoln laughed. The couple then entered the car with the driver.

"Compliments of the driver Captain." The driver said giving Lincoln and his wife a box Meiji chocolate fitted with a bowtie.

"Thank you very much sir greatly appreciated."

"No problem let's get going shall we." The driver said as the car started moving out of the airport, the journey will take over an hour to get from the airport to Nagareyama taking them on an expressway through Tokyo then onto Chiba prefecture and then they'll arrive home. It was five o clock and the sun was soon setting giving the couple a nice view of the city lights while driving through on the expressway. Lincoln was still astonished of the efficiency of the city and the country itself when he first visited Tokyo and walked on the streets himself, he was amazed and loved the feeling of it somehow.

"You enjoy it, the lights?" Amanda asked with a cute look on her face.

"Yes, I do, it looks beautiful," Lincoln said as he kept gaze at the city lights outside. After an hour of driving through Tokyo and Chiba prefecture the car took the exit for Nagareyama and soon enough the car arrived at the entrance of the couple's apartment. The driver quickly got out of the car and got Lincoln's layover bag out even before they know they were even at their apartment.

"Thank you again sir." Lincoln said. The driver nodded and went back to the Toyoda and then quickly drove away. "Japanese efficiency at its finest." Lincoln told Amanda. The two then proceeded to the second floor of their apartment the place they live in is one of the largest apartments in terms of space it was new too.

"Get ready." Amanda said meaning the kids, grabbing and then turning the doorknob. Lincoln walked into the door revealing the living room holding his three kids.

"Guys Im home!"

DADDY! DAD! DADA!

Lincoln's three kids, two sons and one daughter ran straight into his arms literally knocking him over as he was crouching.

"Guys, Guys please your hurting me!" Lincoln said laughing "How's school?"

"Great I got an A on my exam's" Lincoln's daughter Koharu said.

"Oh, that's great," Lincoln said with a big smile on his face. His sons named Logan and Alex also did well on their exams as well. Lincoln and Amanda promote of system of hard work with rewards and benefits and if their children wanted like a new toy or game, they wanted them to work for it and so far, it works. His daughter is eight while his sons are ten and eleven years old (Alex is older). Amanda and Lincoln coordinated their gifts their children Lincoln got a Nintendo Switch game for Alex as well as for Logan and a stuffed animal for Koharu who loves stuffed animals and love to design clothes and is excellent at drawing. Lincoln also got an JAL 747-400 diecast model for Logan as he has a great interest in aircraft. "Did you got the stuff that I asked?" Lincoln asked Amanda.

"Yes, I did." Amanda smiled with a light blush.

"Okay hoagies for dinner!" Lincoln exclaimed. Lincoln wife and kids cheered in celebration, Lincoln then got to work, he'd retained his cooking skills that he had as a child but the times he wasn't there Amanda usually cooks traditional Japanese dishes. Even better than the American dishes that she used to cook back in her native state of Massachusetts. Lincoln decided to season the steak then roll the ground beef into meatballs with then he grabbed a pot to cook the sauce in. All the prep and cooking took two hours since Lincoln usually took his time while making dinner and after all said is done dinner is served.

"Bon Appetit," Lincoln announces as he lay down all the dishes.

"Aww it tastes so good!" Koharu said with glee.

"Yea dad tastes great." Alex said.

"Thanks dad." Logan said next.

"Thank you honey." Amanda said then kissing Lincoln on the cheek making Lincoln blush lightly. While their eating the news was playing in the background.

"ゼネラル・エレクトリックは、エンジン部品の完全性について質問した後、そのエンジンは安全であると言います." (General Electric says its engines are safe after questions about the integrity of engine parts.) The headline read. Lincoln looked at the tv showing the plane's now destroyed engines, still one question rang in his mind "how did the plane lost power so quickly?" also "The maintenance report said there was no problem with the aircraft at all and the engines were checked regularly." It just doesn't seem right" Lincoln was then snapped out of the trance of questions he was in since the crash by Amanda.

"Honey, why aren't you eating?"

"Oh um," Lincoln was only halfway done with his plate while the others are done. "Oh yes" Lincoln then quickly ate the rest of his Hoagie "Okay who wants dessert!" Lincoln yelled.

Koharu immediately yelled "Me me!" After ice cream sandwiches were served and then the boys went off to bed with Koharu having more trouble by falling asleep on the couch. Lincoln carried her to her bedroom.

"Dad?"

"Yes, my little sunshine?"

"Why can't you stay here or a least work here?" Koharu had the expression of a concerned and sad puppy.

"Well I got to work Koharu, and my work requires me to be far away from home, but I promise you that it will all pay off in the future."

"Oh okay," Koharu said she is still sad that dad must work far from home, and she realized it. After a short prayer by Koharu Lincoln tucked her in.

"Okay sweet tight and stay warm you can use an extra blanket if you're cold okay?"

"Ok."

"Goodnight love you." Lincoln said while her closing the door.

"Love you too." Koharu managed to say before the door closed. Lincoln then went into the master bathroom and took his shower he'd change into his pajamas and with Amanda like she promised reserving a spot for him on the bed.

"Finally, we're alone." Amanda put her seductive face as Lincoln got into bed with her.

Lincoln grabbed the issue of manga he usually read before got to sleep and continued reading from there. "Yeah I guess you can fulfill your promise now."

"Ah Linky I still don't know why you have to work so much."

"Well the promotion put me into overdrive, and I guess I didn't put family first and that's my mistake."

"I can understand that, but the kids don't." Amanda said hugging Lincoln around his stomach.

"I'd tried to explain to explain to Koharu but it's hard to describe a schedule of an airline pilot."

"Yes, I know, but I just want you to be here with me and the kids more."

"Don't worry babe next year will be different, I promise you I won't work as much and spend more time with you guys." Lincoln promised Amanda.

"Okay," Amanda said with a cheeky smile "Let's do it." She said with confidence.

"Wait… what?!" Lincoln said stammering.

"Yes honey." Amanda was laughing and blushing at the same time.

"No, I mean we can't have another baby." Lincoln replied still stunned by the request.

"Not that just for fun we can talk about that later." Amanda said with a low growl.

"Well I guess the fun times a back." With Lincoln expressing an auspicious grin on his face.

_**Flashback**_

**Glastonbury, Somerset, England, February 19th, 2005**

2nd Lieutenant of Lincoln Loud was eating dinner with his fellow airmen in Glastonbury. He was on his first assignment straight out of the United States Air Force Academy in Colorado which is flying munitions from California and South Carolina to RAF bases Brize Norton and RAF Fairford. Lincoln and his fellow airmen who are pretty much his friends now decided to have dinner south of the base, they'd selected a pub not in Bath which is closer to the base but in Glastonbury in which they hope is less busy on the weekends. The pup they chosen was old but clean and well maintained with some Sony and Sharp CRT televisions around the dining area. The pub was fairly busy to the dismay of some, they then sit down at a table the six of them were both crews of C-17's with Lincoln's crew sat with an RAF crew from Brize Norton.

A batch of schoolgirls from the somewhat controversial Luna Nova academy which is "officially" in registered in Glastonbury sat across the table from Lincoln's crew. Lincoln and his mates ordered their food and beers and then got into eating Lincoln and his Loadmaster Ryan Zachburger ordered fish and chips while his captain ordered steak. Meanwhile Amanda wasn't surely eating her food she was staring at one person, Lincoln. Lincoln looked up from his plate and saw Amanda staring at him she was impressed on how sharp and handsome he looks. Lincoln caught her and responded by her a wink and a little smirk she was taken aghast and blush her friends saw this and peer pressure her to go speak with him.

"I think she likes you mate." Flying officer Archie Sullivan told Lincoln.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Lincoln said.

"Bandits 2 o clock angles ten" Ryan joked. As the group of schoolgirls approached the airman's table Lincoln thought this night is gonna be different than the other ones.

"Um hello…" Amanda said shyly her friends stepped in.

"Don't worry sir she usually not like this." The young Japanese girl said.

"She is stupid after al…." the young British sounding girl was smacked on the head by the Japanese girl.

"It's okay, what's your name sweetheart?" Lincoln said.

"Amanda... Amanda O'Neil sir."

"No need to call me that, 2nd Lieutenant Lincoln Loud." Lincoln introduced himself and his crew. But Archie told Lincoln to be careful.

"Link, you should be careful mate these people are from the weird witch academy down at the tor."

"Give him a break Sullivan, he's been through a lot with women." Lincoln's PIC said with a sneer. Arche sat back in his chair rolled his eyes with disapproval.

"Atsuko Kagari!, but you can call me Akko." Akko smiled with some passion. Diana was quiet until she was soccer punched by Akko.

"Oh, Diana Canvadish and me and Akko are dating."

"What!" Akko yelled "We're n..." Akko had a hand smacked to her mouth; Diana was implying so she can differ some interest from the guys especially Zachburger who had shown some interest.

"Fuck!" Zach said under his breath to Lincoln he'd had a crush on both Lincoln chuckled.

"So, are you guys apart of the Luna Nova academy?" Lincoln asked.

A little German girl piped in "Yes, the name is Constanze by the way."

"And you guys are part of the USAF here?" The young sounding Finn asked.

"Well the three of us the others are part of the RAF."

The conservation went on discussing on how the academy and the air force is like while Lincoln and Amanda are having their own conversation about their childhoods and experiences. Amanda loosen up and liked Lincoln sense of humor and personality traits and generally a great guy to talk to.

"So, what is broom dancing anyway?"

"I speaks for itself you just dance with a broom I find it pretty fun." Amanda said, "You know I didn't even want to be in this academy anyway."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah after 9/11 my parents lost their jobs in New York they took the commuter train that day and once they arrived the planes started to hit and now no job." Amanda continued "One of my dad's contacts and friends is associated with this academy and in the hope of a new job they sent me here."

"Shit, everything changed and now were in that healing process and do you think this was a part of it?"

"Well I didn't care at first and I keep getting into trouble and quickly got bored of it, but you know I got some new friends here and you know I enjoyed it." Amanda said confidently. The two continued with their conservation about their hobbies and interests Lincoln found out that she was on a track and field team also taking part in dancing and gymnastics. After Lincoln and Amanda finished their food it's time to say their goodbyes.

"I know you like me here's my number and email your gonna need it." Lincoln smiled and walked off but before he left the pub, she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, even that made Lincoln blush.

**Christmas Day, 2020**

The days before were normal Lincoln did his early morning jog after breakfast and usually do something by himself when his wife and his kids are at school but this time his whole family is together mostly Christmas like activities. But today on Christmas day the kids usually got up early and invade the room of their parents and soon they were forced into the living room where presents were held, Amanda and Lincoln spent their Christmas eve evening hastily wrapping presents and then hid themselves wrapping presents for each other.

"Okay, mine first!" Koharu went under the tree and picked up one of the presents with her name on it. The present she opened was premium custom stuffed Pokémon of a Riolu she was ecstatic of course "Oh my god this is one of my favorite Pokémon ever thank you so much!" Koharu took a large present out under of the tree and opened it was a paint and drawing kit with canvas included she then dropped her present and hugged Lincoln.

Then Alex and Logan then opened their presents they then revealed the gifts of Nintendo Switch games with a diecast model for Logan and a large range of manga for Alex. They both jumped on Lincoln in embrace both thank Lincoln for the gifts and now it was time for the gifts for Lincoln and Amanda. Lincoln went first.

"I wonder what it is." Lincoln question his wife, she just smiled while Lincoln was unwrapping her gift. The gift contained a photobook of their relationship together at first Lincoln didn't want anything, so she had to give him something in return. "My word how long it take you to put this together?"

"Quite a while but it doesn't matter in the end," Amanda blushed with her cute smile.

"Aw thank you honey," Lincoln gave his wife a big hug now it's time for Amanda to open her present from Lincoln.

"Lincoln you shouldn't have!" Amanda squealed.

"You wanted that vacation to Ireland for a long time now and I made sure we can get it in next year," Lincoln said. Amanda threw herself into Lincoln's arms and cried tears of joy she hadn't taken a long vacation for a long time and now that trip is possible.

"Thank you honey thank you very much!"

**January 1****st****, 2021, 9:30 AM**

"Um yes when is my appointment for my requalification?" Lincoln asked.

"It should be the tenth captain; it should only be a medical evaluation simulation flights are in February," The man over the phone said.

"Um I got a hearing on the third with the NTSB, so you guys got me a seat for a flight to Los Angeles?"

"Yes, we got you as a non-revenue passenger JL sixty-two."

"Okay thank you," Lincoln said. He just got off with the personnel department and was planning his return this year he plans to take all his days off and take his long-awaited vacation with Amanda. The last weeks of the year were great for him and his family they both went out to events together celebrated Koharu's birthday which means more presents and more hugs and thanks. But today means winter break is over and that means that both his wife and children must go back to school.

"I don't know how you do it," Lincoln said.

"You know it's my purpose," Amanda said and then kiss Lincoln on the lips before going to the local school in Nagareyama.

After they left, he was on the couch watching anime on the tv since all his friend were at work but suddenly, he got an urgent call from Clyde.

"Yo brother did you see the news that's being shown over here!"

"No, what's up man?"

"Turn it to the BBC or something look also I call you back later," Clyde since law school at Colorado has put himself on the map as a defense attorney has won some big cases in civil and criminal courts. Lincoln switched the tv to BBC World News channel on his set, the headline read.

**FBI NOW INVESTGATING JAPAN AIRLINES INCIDENT**

**Investigators determine that engine failures are caused by "explosive devices" **

The news showed clippings of the press conference.

"The NTSB have now determined along with cooperation with the FBI and the ATF we have determined that these so called devices have been internally placed," the man in the NTSB jacket continued "Who ever is watching this and is and intentionally place these devices the FBI would like to tell you that we are coming for you and you cannot out run us."

"The FBI are now committed to this investigation and have requested information from the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey for security footage of the aircraft the day the airplane was at the gate," The FBI investigator said.

"Well shit," Lincoln was aghast who had done this to him the plane and the crew and passengers.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, kind of took long to write it out. I like how I investigate Lincoln's family and how it started with Amanda. This chapter I admit is long, but I consider jamming some things in this chapter than this one since I want to dedicate the next chapter to the investigation and NTSB hearing**

**Thank you for reading, please review and PM me for advice is really helps thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4:Realization

** After reading this chapter you'll be confused on what Lincoln did. So that's why the next chapter is dedicated to backstory. I hope this clear up some stuff.**

**Review Time**

**Engineer1865: Very happy that you enjoy the story so far! Considering Albert, I would imagine that's he's still alive but he'd probably heading towards one hundred years old by now. His doctor did say he's healthy enough to live to one hundred fifty so yes, he is still alive. **

**That's it for notes!**

**Los Angeles International Airport, January 3****rd****, 2021**

"One eyed Jack!" Lincoln said hugging his long-time friend. Lincoln along with his flight crew from the December 18th flight.

"Is that guy supposed to be our lawyer?" Yuuto asked.

"He's supposed to advise us for the hearing," Lincoln said, "I promise you that he's one of the brightest lawyers in the business,"

Lincoln, Yuuto, and Brendan left the arrival area of the airport for lunch at a restaurant downtown near the fashion district. After they sat down and ordered Clyde announced he did some research on the investigation.

"So, I did some studying on the legal matter of this investigation, and I must say that the three of you should be clear of any fault," Clyde said confidently.

"Ok so why are you here with us right now?" Brendan asked.

"Now here's the complicated part, along with the FBI I requested some of the security footage of the morning of the flight from the port authority," Clyde paused.

"And?"

"I have found some disturbing things in that footage, and it shows here in some of the screenshots a middle age woman doing some sort of maintenance work on the engines," Clyde put forward his evidence. He was correct, the pictures show a middle age woman putting the device inside the engine casings.

"Holy shit Clyde I don't know you're an investigator as well, what you did is all legal right?" Lincoln questioned.

"Yes, JAL have approved my request to be your guys legal advisors and to be the pilots union head lawyer for this matter," Clyde said with a grin "And by the way the security footage will be public domain by tomorrow," Clyde said. The NTSB hearing is tomorrow, and the footage topic will be discussed and questioned also the FBI will announce their latest findings of their investigation and probably announce a list of suspects to summon.

**John F Kennedy International Airport 3:40 PM **

FBI special agents Rogers and Greeson are at the American Airlines maintenance facility at JFK are looking for three specific people. Junior Chavez the maintenance supervisor at the gate, James Mckinney, and Rashad Ferry who are a part of the maintenance team at the gate. That morning on the eighteenth they were ordered to do a routine check of the plane for the noon flight like to check if the fan blades are intact and if the instruments can power up as well as the battery.

"So, what were you doing on the plane that morning?" Rogers grilled Chavez.

"Well I was on the ground going over some paperwork and doing some checklists and I was hoping I can get another guy on the ground with me so I can this job done easier," Chavez explained.

"Where was the others?"

"They were in the cockpit checking the planes systems if they can power up or not while I was on the ground checking pitot tubes."

"Okay, what happened next?"

"This random broad showed up and I asked, "I never see you around here, where are you from?" she said she was transferred from Detroit and was sent here to assist me," Chavez went on "I saw her badge and was okay with it," Chavez revealed.

"Do you know her name?" Greeson asked.

"Yes, I asked her, and she said Len, or Leni I think I'm sure it's one of those two."

"Okay thank you for your cooperation sir," Rogers proceeded to say.

"No problem, can I get back to work now?"

"Yes, you may," Rogers said. "We need to find this "Leni" person in the records if not we got a fugitive on the loose."

**Loud House, Royal Woods, Michigan 4:00 PM**

Leni was reading the latest updates from the incident investigation of Japan Airlines Flight 5 and was getting worried. She watched the FBI conference and their warning of the perpetrators rang in her mind did she did something wrong on that day? She must ask Luan and tell her what those devices were.

"Um Luan, we need to talk!" Leni yelled upstairs.

"Okay coming down," Luan replied. The only thing was that they were both packing for a flight to Vancouver and then on to flee to Mexico City.

"What really are those devices anyway?"

Luan smile melted away. "Do you really want the truth?" Luan said in a more somber tone.

"Yes," Leni pleaded.

"It is true those are mechanical devices that I made with some of Lisa's old blueprints," Luan said with her head down.

"Why, why do you want to kill Lincoln and all those people?"

"You know why, HE HAS BETRAYED US AND WE CAN'T FOREGIVE HIM FOR THAT!" Luan screamed.

"I know what he did to us and Ronnie Anne is horrible but that's not an excuse for what we did," Leni said to Luan in a reassuring tone.

"It's too late now we need to go now," Luan has a show that night in Vancouver and then the day after they'll flee to Mexico and hide in Cancun with one of Luan's comedian friends pledging to have them lay low for a while.

"We're gonna regret this and you know it!"

"But it's all good in trying to eliminate that piece of shit, let's go," Luan gabbed two suitcases with two carry on backpacks and Leni's hand out the door of the house and left it, possibly for good.

**Flashback **

**Wedinbrugh, Somerset, England, July 16****th****, 2005**

Ryan Zachburger has a chance "kind of" after weeks of talking with Diana Cavendish the two eventually agreed to a date beating out Lincoln. Lincoln didn't really care about the competition for a month Lincoln and Ryan's unit was assigned to deliver Humvees and other parcels to Afghanistan. After two months they were ordered to do the usual deliver letters and ammo to Europe again. Then Zach got his big break his date with her was a success and in fact him Lincoln and the others were invited for dinner at the Cavendish family residence itself.

"Shit I don't know how you did it," Lincoln said astonished "The boys back at base are jealous as fuck right now,"

"Let's not think about them right now," Ryan said, "The only thing we should be worrying about is not fucking up this dinner." The guys were all dressed in their mess dress the standard uniform for occasions like this. The car soon approached the outer boundaries of the manor and stopped at the front gate to Lincoln's surprise they were guarded by a unit of the Queen's Guard.

"Name sir?" The guard in the redcoat asked.

"Sargent Frostburg and this the entourage for the event at the manor," The driver said then looking back at Lincoln and Zach which means he surprised. The entourage waited for the guard to leave the security box.

"Okay move on through!" The man yelled. The gate soon opened, and the cars could move through to the manor entrance the car soon cross the bridge and is being directed to the front entrance. The weather was cloudy and was about to rain the manor was surrounded by a moat and was protected by solid tall limestone walls. As the car stopped by the main entrance the car's two rear doors were opened by the butlers of the manor with Diana, Amanda, and Akko there to greet them.

"Welcome!" Diana said as she greeted both men "Please David show these gentlemen to the main lobby," Diana motioned her butler.

"Right this way Airman First Class Zachburger and 2nd Lieutenant Loud," The Butler motioned. Lincoln was impressed the butler somehow recognized their ranks, but this was soon out shadowed by the absolute elegancy of the main lobby. The two weren't allowed to gawk at the lobby for too long as Diana, Amanda, and Akko soon arrived with their RAF friends.

"Ms. O'Neil and Ms. Kagari, may you please show these gentlemen to the dining room while I give Mr. Zachburger here a private tour of the house," Diana requested.

"Yes madam," said both said in unison and chuckled along with it. This even took Zach by surprised as he stammered a bit back.

"Lucky mate," Archie gave Ryan big pat on the shoulder as they were led away.

"Okay let's get to it shall we?" Diana said with a sinister looking grin.

"Ah... oh yes let's go," Ryan said.

Diana then showed the features of the manor it's beautiful rooms for it's guests and the manor's priceless artifacts. She also showed Ryan the underground area which in the medieval era during wars which housed the sick and wounded there is also a shrine and a forgotten library and a sanctuary that only opens during a rare eclipse.

"So, what do you think?" Diana asked.

"It's awesome!" Ryan said he was mostly speechless.

"It looked pretty bad when I first quit the academy and came back here since no one was living in it, you know since my parent were gone," Diana said with a sniffle.

"I know it's a sensitive topic but what happened to your parents,"

"The day was Wednesday April 3rd a day I would never forget,"

**Friday April 3****rd****, 1998, 6:30PM **

Johnathan Cavendish, successful businessman and high-ranking statesman was the former chairman of Hawker Siddeley and board member of Airbus in its early days. Along with the Seymour family they are also part of the House of Lords in parliament. With his ties close with the Irish government and overall respected in the area of his profession they were even friends with the royal family that they personally lend the Queens Guards to them. But over the past year or so he was selected by US Senator George Mitchell to be the head mediator of the talks for an agreement to hopefully end the troubles in Northern Ireland, today he is supposed to leave Wedinbrugh to board a British Airways flight in Heathrow bound for Belfast where the talks are being held.

"Okay sweetheart take care of mommy for me okay," Johnno (his nickname) said.

"Yes daddy," Little Diana said. He wasn't wrong either Bernadette Cavendish is feeling unwell for several months now and doctors are unsure if she can ever get better.

"Johnno, we need to leave now!" His personal assistant yelled at the front door. Johnno head to the front door and waved at his daughter unbeknownst to both it will be the last time they'll see each other. The stateman's role in the negotiations is so important that police cars and a motorcade will be escorting them in the cars with them are some of the Metropolitan Police special branch personnel usually meant for counter terrorism they are assigned to protect Mr. Cavendish. Cavendish is mostly responsible for keeping the two parties from storming out on each other the DUP and UUP and Sein Fein. The route will take them on the M4 motorway straight through London Heathrow departures.

As the motorcade speed through on the M4 several cars are following them, the IRA separatists who are following the motorcade who are agenst the talks and are hell-bent on a united Ireland. The plans along with sympathizers from the Appleton Academy call for an ambush on the stateman's motorcade with five cars of four men each. For the attack on the manor, eight schoolboys from the academy will cross the moat and place IED's (improvised explosive devices) in and around the section of the manor where the mother is resting.

"Unicorn what's your status?" The British army commander asked.

"We are proceeding as planned and we're passing Reading now," The driver said. The same time the schoolboys have crossed the moat in secret the eight boys then set the IED at the set determine area.

"Alpha we have set the charges and we are go," The leader of the boys said. All of the perpetrators are armed with Russian made AK-47's smuggled in from Libya with the ambush team armed with one RPG 7 with them to shoot at the lead car.

"Time to start the music," The leader said on the radio. Immediately a man from the backseat of the lead car stuck his body half outside the window with the RPG on his shoulder.

"OH SHIT!" The constable in the lead car screamed seeing the cause his impending death.

_**BOOM SCREECH**_

The explosion created a chain reaction the Cavendish car did a divertive action and hit a passing car in the next lane. IRA cars five and four started shooting at the police cars with their AK's in the process of the cars crashing into each other soon the motorcade came to a complete stop. The five IRA cars came to a complete stop and twenty armed men appeared and started firing on the stalled motorcade.

"THIS IS UNICORN THIS IS UNICORN WE ARE IN AN AMBUSH WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS N…" The radio of the Lieutenant unexpectedly cutoff

"Send in reinforcements anybody with a gun needs to get there now," The major in the command center ordered. The Thames Valley Police Anti-Terrorism and Armed Response unit was called in as well as more units from the Special Branch.

The terrorists then approached the crashed Cavendish car the five men fired their AK's at the Mercedes-Benz's cars and the neighboring Vauxhall that was hit by Cavendish's car but out of the blue a member from the Special Branch started firing his MP5 sub machine gun at the terrorists killing two of them which diverted their fire to him. He then crawled to the Cavendish car and attempted to open the door the Mercedes. In the car showed a horrific scene the driver and the bodyguard in the passenger seat are both dead riddled with bullets, Cavendish unfortunately has the same fate, but miraculously his assistant is still alive but shot four times and is heavily bleeding.

He pulled him out of the car and onto the ground. "This is Unicorn 2 requesting medical Unicorn has two KIA, one WIA, and one unknown," The constable said on his radio. One other armed police officer and Special Branch constable is still alive and were able to put down four more IRA terrorists. Soon enough a massive amount of police sirens were heard in the distance and the terrorists who were still alive decided to try to run away. But their escape route is now blocked as the police decided to go on the opposite side of the M4 as well.

"Motherfuckers!" The leader yelled as police vehicles were coming straight at them the men decided to position their vehicles in two defensive lines and a firefight ensued. In all sixteen of the terrorists were killed (including the leader) with four of them wounded and promptly surrendered. Meanwhile back at the manor news got to them quick that a statesman has been ambushed and assassinated and the manor has been put on lockdown. Two squadrons of the Coldstream Guards were on full and high alert with a large police presence to reinforce the Queen's Guards, who were under the command of Major Leo Danbury. Soon the police tactical units arrived there were fifty of them blocking the inbound roads and gates and manning the walls around the manor.

"Excuse me Major Danbury, is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is, we have word that your husband may have been attacked," Danbury said with a sincere tone.

"Sir?" a little girl asked

"Yes dear?" Danbury crouched down.

"Is my dad okay?" Diana asked.

"I'm sure he is don't worry," Danbury smiled and motioned the butler to move Diana to her room. Danbury exit the main building of the manor to meet with Superintendent Nixon who was commanding the police reinforcements. The command tent was set up in the large middle area in front of the main building.

"Are we clearing the manor again?" Danbury inquired.

"Yes, we are it seemed like no one's tried to do a little snea…:"

_**BOOM BAM SMASH **_

A large explosive device near the main building exploded spraying debris everywhere and the shockwave nearly knocking over Nixon and Danbury.

"Fire Brigade to the manor now!" Nixon yelled to his radio.

Danbury with his SA80 rifle ran across the front lawn to the blast site. Coming out of it were injured guards and policemen limping away from the scene then but all the sudden there was gunfire.

"Contact!" _** rattat tat pop pop pop bang**_

The major ran to the sound of gunfire where three of his men were engaging the eight schoolboys who were suppressing fire trying to have the others to cross the moat to safety. Danbury join them in taking down the bombers. The untrained schoolboys who barley handled a gun in their life were no match against the Coldstream Guards. After that Danbury went back to the main building where inside everything is in chaos.

"Is Mrs. Cavendish alive?"

"Yes, but she's in bad shape," One of the medics said while guiding the stretcher holding Mrs. Cavendish. He then ran up to Diana's room and opened the door to see a crying Diana. Major Danbury then came up to Diana and pick her up and hugged her.

"This is all going to be over everything is gonna be alright," Danbury said comforting Diana with his eyes watering up as well.

**Tonight, concludes another deadly and sad chapter in this troubled conflict with a statesman dead along with thirteen officers and soldiers. The question is even if we have an agreement for peace will it even work?** The BBC presenter said on television.

Later that April the agreement was signed past the deadline set by Senator Mitchell by Sein Fein and the two largest political parties in Northern Ireland hereby ending The Troubles which lasted almost thirty years.

**Los Angeles California, January 4****th****, 2021 **

"Captain Loud, First Officer Hasegawa, and Second Officer Takahashi it's a pleasure that you're here with us today," One of the NTSB ranking members said. Lincoln only nodded as they listen to questions from the ranking members. As the hearing went on it was just like what Lincoln expected to be, boring.

"Thank you for joining us for this hearing gentlemen your cooperation is surely appreciated," The lead ranking member of the NTSB said. After that Lincoln, Brendan, and Yuuto joined up with Clyde again.

"You guys did well I admit," Clyde said.

"I guess no hard questions at all," Lincoln said.

"Lieutenant Loud!" a person in the distance said. As the four of them turned to see two FBI agents coming up to them.

"Lieutenant we need you to come with us to answer some questions," One of the men said.

"But," Clyde said but Lincoln interrupted him.

"Don't worry, I will answer their questions," Lincoln assured his friend and lawyer. Lincoln and Clyde went to the FBI headquarters in the city and he was put in a conference room with Clyde and an interrogator asking him the questions.

"When is the last time you speak to Leni and Luan Loud?"

"Hmm, well a long time actually probably around two years," Lincoln said.

"Alright, have you had any communication with them between now and two years ago?"

"Yes, around holidays and birthdays and now due to the incident."

"Any problem that you had with your siblings that contributed to the breakdown of communications with them?"

"Yeah, I had a tough past few years with my family I haven't seen them in a while and for the first time I didn't get any Christmas card from them, when I joined the military, we as a family argued over private matters..." Lincoln kept talking with the interrogator nodding his head.

"It got bad when I joined Piedmont Airlines, my dad want to hand over his restaurant over to me and I was living in Boston at the time with my future wife and I declined which caused a fight over who would get the restaurant they eventually reconciled and the oldest gain control of the restaurant. Then they all blamed me of course," Lincoln said he was visually getting angry he usually get like this when it comes to family matters.

Clyde decided to intervene "As you can see my client is getting uncomfortable with this can we cut this questioning short?"

"Um yes we can thank you Captain for your cooperation," The interrogator said. Lincoln said nothing else as he stormed out of the conference room with Clyde soon following.

"Dude what was that?" Clyde demanded.

"Sorry it kind of gotten personal there."

"What's going on with your sisters man I guess their suspects," Clyde said.

"I'm not surprised though, I bet deep down they want me dead," Lincoln put his head in his hands "Like what happened to me and Ronnie Anne."

"Forget about Ronnie Anne, that was a mistake and you confessed to your priest about that," Clyde then comfort Lincoln "If shit hits the fan, I swear I will get you out of it free of charge," Clyde promised.

"Man, you don't need to do this you know."

"Don't worry we have the ammo to get you out of this, those pricks are probably trying to flee this country right now," Clyde said, "We got this," Clyde put forward his fist and Lincoln fist bumped it.

**Loud Residence, Royal Woods, Michigan 3:30PM**

"LENI AND LUAN LOUD FEDERAL AGENTS OPEN UP WE WANT YOU TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS," The FBI agent yelled. There was no answer. "Okay do it," The FBI agent told the SWAT squad leader. One of the policemen with the battering ram proceed to smash in the door with his squad mates proceed to go in with their rifles.

"Basement clear!"

"Main floor clear!"

"Upstairs clear!"

"Um sir we got a note here." The FBI agent picked it up.

_Dear Lynn,_

_Sorry we must do this, but we must. It is true we tried to kill Lincoln and all those people on that plane and have decided to escape and not turn ourselves in we'd decided freedom over a prison cell. But don't worry we'll be okay a we'll try to send you letters. Don't try to question us you know that monster should be dead what he did do Ronnie Anne and us and paying attention to his asswhole of a wife. Remember us and don't try to call us ether._

_Love, Luan and Leni._

"My god she actually did it the sister of the captain," The agent put the goodbye letter in the bag.

"Um sir," One of the police officers from outside came into the door.

"Yes?"

"One of the sisters have arrived here sir."

"Okay detain her and bring her in for questioning."

"Yes sir." The officer walked out of the door.

Luan and Leni won't get too far though they were in Vancouver waiting for Air Canada Flight 996 bound for Mexico City then after they land, they'll board an Aeroméxico bound for Cancun. The Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP) was notified of them trying to escape to Mexico through Canada after subpoenaing their credit card reports.

**Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, 3:30 PM**

Leni and Luan were sitting down and waiting at the gate where they were waiting for boarding, Leni was taking a nap while Luan was keeping close watch for any airport policemen or RCMP officers. But then around 3:30 PM Luan saw around five RCMP officers trying to get to them. The airport around this time was busy so she figured that they could blend in with the crowd until and try to escape the airport.

"Leni, Leni wake up we need to leave now!"

"What, WHAT!" Leni proceeded to get pulled by her arm and dragged out of the gate area and try to get to the arrivals area. The RCMP had other ideas though.

"Hey, HEY STOP POLICE!"

The two of them then ran though the terminal pushing past passengers transiting to gates for flights but their efforts were all in vain as the officers were trained to be above average runners. One of officers tackled Leni and one jumped on top of her to put handcuffs and Leni didn't get much further before tripping on herself and proceeded to have her hands behind her back.

"Were gonna need some answers from you guys," One officer said.

They were then transported to the nearest police station which has an interrogation room they put them in different rooms and with two interrogators and two police officers.

"We got the evidence, just admit it." The interrogator pressed.

"He deserves it," Luan replied looking down.

"Why, why your brother he'd did nothing wrong."

"That prick did terrible stuff and your about to hear the truth."

Leni meanwhile spilled the beans she told everything about Luan's plan to bomb a plane and she didn't know what the devices were or what they do. The interrogator was pissed and said "even a six-year-old will know what those devices will do"

"I'm sorry I'd didn't mean to do it!" Leni was now down to tears.

"Crying won't help you get out of this conspiracy and aiding and abetting along with attempted murder for both of you," The police officer said.

"Your family's reputation is all but destroyed over a grudge?" The interrogator started to yell "This shit going to be on the news and his family over in Japan is going to suffer," Leni didn't respond to the berating. "You're a disgrace to your country, your family, and yourself," The man turned over his chair as he left the room "What a fucking joke she is." The interrogator left the room in a fury with the officer soon behind he'd stop him to have a little talk.

"Well, that was something else," The officer said with some sarcasm.

"Yeah it kind of got personal with because of how much people were on that plane."

"She is a sick person I tell you."

"Man, I don't know why she hates him that much the FBI will find that out tomorrow." The interrogator was right the RCMP released information about the sisters arrests and the news quickly caught wind of it.

**We interrupt this programming for a Fox News alert. Fox News have just received word that two older sisters of the Captain of Japan Airlines Flight 5 have been arrested. Leni and Luan Loud have been arrested as they were named suspects of the FBI investigation that have been going on for several weeks now. This comes after the public NTSB hearing that Captain Lincoln Loud and his crew were attending in Los Angeles.**

**What a chapter I must say. The whole flashback with Ryan and Diana is my interpretation of what happened to Diana's parents. It is Canon that their both dead, but no one knows what happened to the father, but we know that the mother died due to illness. This will influence the story later**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter if you have advice or criticism please review or PM me.**

**As always, I hope you guys have a great day**


	5. Chapter 5:My Reasons Why

**Here we are with another chapter! As some of you mentioned I made some typo's last chapter and I admit that my proofreading has been lackluster lately. But this time I hope my efforts succeeded**

**Review time.**

**Delquea: Why I made Luan the villain because she seem to have the perfect type of personalty to make her one. I agree with you that there is over saturation with the sisters being the antagonists. I also put further detail in my response to your PM.**

**Engineer1869: Glad you like the previous chapter! The restaurant ownership and what happened to Ronnie Anne will ether happen next chapter or the chapter after that. **

**That's it for reviews now here's the latest chapter!**

**Flashback **

**May 1****st****,1998, Royal Woods, Michigan**

Lincoln Loud was a seventeen-year-old teenager young and bright and smart, he has a perfect 4.0 GPA and is trying to get into the Air Force Academy. But everyone has a weakness unlike his younger eleven-year-old self-he's now quick to anger easy to annoy and lost some of his good-hearted nature that he once had. But now he'd lost his laziness and now puts in every hour he can into his schoolwork his part time job with making some time to hang out with Clyde and the others. When Ronnie Anne moved back to Royal Woods from Chicago in Lincoln's sophomore year, she became his girlfriend but in his junior and then his senior year problems began to arise.

One problem began when Lincoln was seen talking to other girls and Ronnie Anne began suspicious. Another is Ronnie Anne becoming to demand more from Lincoln more time and more attention and gifts from Lincoln. Ronnie Anne has changed to becoming brattier and more impatient with an even bigger concern of popularity. All the bad ingredients of an unhealthy relationship. There were even rumors of Lincoln some of which are true like Lincoln kissing and hanging out with different girls day to day. It also doesn't help when his sisters were on his case about it which leads to screaming and fights throughout the house every other day. But on May Day 1998 the pressure cooker soon exploded.

Lincoln was driving with Clyde in his car with him dropping him off at the house after school but then Lincoln soon got a call from Ronnie Anne asking to come over to her house.

"Why not my house I'm already there," Lincoln said annoyed.

"Fine I'll walk over there now," the phone line then abruptly cuts off.

"You guys are still together?" Clyde said, "I mean you guys need to break off quick before it get bad and there's the rumors."

"Yeah I know I know, maybe today's the day," Lincoln expressed.

Soon Clyde's car soon arrived at Lincoln's house by Lincoln's shock Ronnie Anne was already there waiting for him.

"How the hell did you get here so quickly?"

"Leni was with Bobby and offered me a ride so… yeah," Ronnie Anne said a stale expression. She usually had a smirk or grin on her face when she says this kind of stuff but this time there is no smiling. "We need to have a talk."

"Ok but not out here it's gonna rain," Lincoln uttered.

The two went into the house and through the main living room then up the stairs and to Lincoln's room. Leni, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy were on the couch watching tv saw Lincoln and stared at him as he went up the stairs to his bedroom. After closing his door and locking it he turned to Ronnie Anne and asked what the chat was about.

"Why did you cheat on me," Ronnie Anne enunciated.

"What, I did not cheat on you or anybody else!"

"Yes, you did some bitch you were hanging out with last night, bragged about it in front of my face!" Ronnie Anne was starting to cry.

"So what, I just hang out with some people last night and had a great time so what gives?"

"This has been going on for almost six months now and you still brush it off as some bullshit hanging out thing!" Ronnie Anne was yelling with Lincoln's sisters now eavesdropping on their fight.

"If I didn't include you in some of my activities, I'm sorry but I don't know where you are getting all this cheating stuff from?"

"Here!" Ronnie Anne showed some printed out photos she obtained and printed out at Walgreens.

"Who the hell gave you this!" Lincoln snapped.

"Who fucking cares all this proves that you're a lying pervert son of a bitch!" Ronnie Anne moved forward attempting to slap Lincoln in the face but with good reflexes he dodged her, and Ronnie Anne fell with a thud on the carpeted floor.

"I think I got some evidence here!" Lincoln exclaimed. He went over to his drawer and grabbed some papers, in his hand were papers from his bank account showing that he withdraw money to loan to Ronnie Anne to cover gas and shopping expenses and other costs if necessary.

"From my recollection I don't think you even repay me a single cent of my money, so where is it bitch?" Lincoln yelled. The sisters let out a big gasp no one has ever heard Lincoln call a girl or a woman that before. "Also I never get any respect from you so let me return the favor."

"You piece of shit," Ronnie Anne got up and sat on the bed "You never cared about me or anyone you just care about yourself."

"That's the best you can come up with heh heh!" Lincoln then lost control of his state of mind and he's on full on attack mode. He then yelled an ethnic slur at her and then he grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and tossed all the cash in there on her (as a mention of the Mexicans taking American jobs). Ronnie Anne understandably furious attempted to punch Lincoln square in the face but in an act of self-defense Lincoln saw the lamp on his table grabbed it and swung it at her face hoping it makes contact. The ceramic smashed her face in leaving some shards in her face Lincoln indiscriminately kept beating and kicking her until she's unconscious. The group of sisters burst into his room trying to stop Lincoln from beating the unconscious teenager and hereby causing more damage.

"Lincoln stop!" Lynn pleaded as she was tackling Lincoln off Ronnie Anne. But while on the ground Lincoln preformed a big snapping kick at Lynn's face which got her off him with a broken nose included. Luan was next and tending to Ronnie Anne it took three haymakers and an uppercut to take out Luan leaving an ailing Ronnie Anne exposed. Luna tried to save the day by taking down Lincoln by the shoulders and holding down his arms. Lincoln was able to wrestle one of his arms free and able to punch Luna in the face while clutching her face Lincoln got up from the ground and proceeded to kick and stomp on Luan's face while she was on her knees knocking her out in the process.

Lincoln saw his younger sisters frightened and afraid and backed away from the room. He grabbed his jacket that was on his bed and left.

"I will be back by dinner don't worry," He told all his sisters.

The aftermath of the events put little to no punishment on Lincoln, but it will play on in his mind for years to come. The relationship with his sisters was damaged beyond repair it is still not known to Lincoln to why he was not charged with any crime or had the police called. He may never know why.

**January 7****th****, 2021 **

Today the flight crew of Japan Airlines Flight 5 met with the Prime Minister of Japan Shinzo Abe and the Minister of Land Transport and Tourism they had a discussion on politics and they mostly agreed on the matters discussed some of which is the declining population, China and Russia and immigration are some of the issues that will decide the fate of Japan in the future. The crew happily accepted a reward in front of the Japanese House of Representatives. After he left for the day to go home, he called Clyde to have a legal update on the case with his sisters.

"It's not looking good for them man, their probably getting charged for two hundred and forty-four counts of attempted murder and along with that is conspiracy and aiding and abetting with evading as the cherry on top." Clyde said.

"Are the FBI trying to go after me?"

"I don't think so, they think that you have no involvement in this case well the only part is you are flying the plane."

"The only damaging part is the reputation thing," Lincoln said.

"Yeah that's going to be hard to repair, I'll tell you if we're involved in any lawsuits okay."

"Yep that will be great, thanks bye." Lincoln hung up the phone and the car soon arrived at his apartment, Lincoln thanked the driver and went off to his apartment. It was only 2:30 PM so his wife and kids are still at school, so he sat down on the couch in the living room and decided to watch some tv instead. Then he remembered something what happened with him and his sisters.

**Flashback **

**May 2****nd****, 1998 **

Lincoln decided to call a sibling meeting to clear the air about the situation. He doesn't want this to play on his mind for too long. He told Lynn Sr about the incident and pleaded with him to not to call the police and send to jail Lynn Sr was pissed but decided if they can't work out a deal Lincoln was going to jail.

"I decided to call this sibling meeting to order," Leni exclaimed "The reason for this meeting is for Lincoln to announce his apology and to work out a deal with us, if not he'll go to jail."

The younger sisters were surprised especially Lily she looked up to Lincoln as a role model and never saw that side of him during the incident.

"I am here today to apologize I severely underestimated my boundaries and my ability of self-control and I'm sincerely sorry to any of you that I assaulted because your protecting Ronnie Anne. I assure you that this will never happen again, and I promise I'll leave the house by the end of the year if any of you are not satisfied. Again I'm very sorry and I hope you understand and accept my apology," Lincoln announced form a sheet of paper.

"Okay what's the deal dick," Lynn asked.

"One I'll leave the house by the end of the year; two I'll help you guys with any work required and three I will forgo any tv time and I'll put in extra hours in Dad's restaurant," Lincoln proclaimed.

"Okay sisters we must decide," Lori announced. The sisters will decide as a collective if they can except Lincoln's deal and apology if they can't decide as a collective, they will vote individuality. Lincoln waited for an hour for their decision he sat on his bed wondering if going to jail or not he thought his apology and concessions were not even close enough.

"LINCOLN!" Lori yelled for him to come to her room. Lincoln walked with his head down to Lori and Leni's room expecting the worst.

"We will decide your fate with an individual vote one by one," Lori said, "Ok let's start from the top I'll abstain." Lori received angry looks from some of her younger siblings.

**Leni: No **

**Luna: No**

**Luan: No **

**Lynn: I'll decide later**

**Lucy: Yes **

**Lana: Yes **

**Lola: No**

**Lisa: Yes **

**Lily: Yes **

The vote was spilt 50/50 with one abstained Lori is now becoming less of a factor in sibling affairs because she is not involved with them in their day to day lives. It's all up to Lynn on one hand her nose was broken because of him and his assault on Ronnie Anne on the other is that she believes in forgiveness and have a better relationship with Lincoln in the past four years even though she moved on to the University of Michigan. She went over her decision for five minutes which for Lincoln took over a lifetime.

"Ok I have made my decision," Lynn said as the other sibling moved on her awaiting her decision. "I have decided to vote yes." Lincoln's younger siblings all piled on Lynn tanking her for saving their only brother and role model. All the siblings that voted no left the room in disgust except Lori who also joining the group hug.

"Thank you, Lynn thank, you so much," Lincoln said with tears of joy.

"Can I add another requirement to your deal?"

"Yeah sure what is it?" Lincoln responded.

"Can we play catch every Sunday if possible?" Lynn asked.

"Yes Lynn I'm happy to accept that."

For the next two years Lincoln hasn't spoke to the sisters that voted not even on holidays and birthdays not even a word. What surprised Lincoln is that Ronnie Anne didn't even went to the hospital after the fight and not even report to the proper authorities about the matter due to threats from Lincolns friends and even members of her own family. Lincoln then went on with his life his excellent grades were untouched by the whole debacle and at the end of the school year Lincoln was nominated by a state representative to attend one of America's best schools The United States Air Force Academy in Colorado. After four years he graduated with a major in mechanical engineering and a minor in aeronautics.

Lincoln then officially enlisted in the United States Air Force as a 2nd Lieutenant and to serve his four-year service requirement. Since there were no spots open for the fighter pilot role, he began training in the cargo sector earning two certifications including the C-130 and the C-17. He spent six years delivering Airborne personnel delivering and dropping cargo into combat zones. In 2012 he foresee defense cuts and a long process in between promotions and decided he'd be discharge form the Air Force with the option of returning until the age of fifty. In the same year he was hired by Piedmont Airlines operating as US Airways Express flying Embraer ERJ-145's for two years. He'd worked for US Airways with their Airbus A330s until their merger with American Airlines in 2015. He then requalified himself with the Boeing 777 and 787 as he felt more comfortable with those planes. He was approached in 2018 by Japan Airlines with the promise of better benefits and overall pay, he soon joined them and at the beginning of 2020 was promoted to captain.

**January 7****th****, 4:00PM**

"Honey wake up!" Amanda yelled surprising Lincoln to their kids pleasure.

"Oh your home, what time is it," Lincoln said rubbing his forehead.

"Around four o'clock, I heard about your sisters and your meeting with the prime minister must been a wild day of emotions."

"Yeah I've been to hell and heaven many times before but this time it is different," Lincoln admitted. The day went along as usual when Lincoln decided to have a peek on some of the American news sites. The perception of Lincoln in the American media summed up is pretty much vilification with accusations of a cover up by the NTSB and the Japanese investigators to protect General Electric. But in an opinion poll set up the American public believed the terrorist plot.

"Welp that was a load of shit," Lincoln muttered to Amanda in the kitchen who was preparing dinner.

"What is it?"

"Oh just fake news from major media companies posing as reliable news sources," Lincoln said with some chuckles. "Can't wait to get back to flying!"

"Yeah the sad state of affairs with the news today." Amanda responded, "The kids at school asked questions about you."

"Oh really."

"Yes they want to know what you do everyday at your job, they are very interested."

"So do you want me to visit the school?"

"Well yes if they allow me, I'll let you know later."

After dinner Lincoln called the company in order the medical examination to release him to go flying again on the 24th of January. Flying the Tokyo Narita to Manila route on the Boeing 787-8. Meanwhile in Pekin Illinois where the two sisters are being held at FCI Pekin in the medium security section of the prison. The two lawyers they hired are from the law firm Wilmington & Son. The prosecutors District Attorney Ervin Kirkland from Michigan and Assistant District Attorney Jamie Graventer from Illinois. The District attorneys office in New York is also fighting over the case as the crime if committed in New York jurisdiction but due to logistical reasons the case will be settled in Chicago. The arraignment is set for the next day.

**January 8****th**

"Next case is the United States vs. Leni Loud" the bailiff said as he handed the case papers to the Chief Judge of the Northern District of Illinois.

"With the charges of aiding and abetting and conspiracy and evasion what do you plea?" The judge said.

"My client plea's guilty to all charges your honor," Gavin Forester said to the judge.

"Okay sentencing hearing set for February 15th," The judge responded. The next case is with Luan but agenst her lawyers wishes she wanted to plead not guilty, he'd tried to convince her to change her mind to a guilty plea or even plea nolo contendere (no contest) but she refused. As his client he can't go agenst her wishes.

"How does the council of the defendant plea?"

"Not guilty your honor," Tom Zanderfield told the judge.

"Amount of bail Mr. Graventer?"

"Your honor the defendant flight risk is high as she tried to flee the country from federal authorities, the people request the bail is withheld," Graventer said with a calm a collective voice.

"Now that's just unreasonable!" Zanderfield cuts in "My client is a first-time offender and is no threat to the public or herself."

"The defendant tried to escape federal authorities to Mexico via Canada, the defendant has tried it before and could try it again," Graventer rebutted.

"Your concerns are correct Mr. Graventer, the defendant pose a serious flight risk and will be withheld bail." After Luan was taken away by federal agents the assistant prosecutor went over and had a little talk with Zanderfield.

"Are you insane?" The prosecutor was surprised "How the hell are you gonna defend her, I can always try to mend out a deal."

"Maybe she's insane, and I can prove it."

*Heh heh* "Well good luck your gonna need it."

Ironically both Clyde and Tom both went to the University of Colorado Law School so that night in his home in Kenosha, Wisconsin he'd decided to call Clyde for some advice.

"I need some advice; I think I should go for not guilty by reason of insanity it's the only choice I have."

"You should go with your gut and if it's the only chance you have go for it, how's the wife anyway?"

"She's doing great, she's a bit concerned about the case and it might ruin my reputation," Tom said.

"Nah man your gonna get so many clients after this case I'm sure, just try your best ok man?"

"Alright brother, see you later bye."

**What a chapter! Next chapter will be the trial of Luan Loud as well as the prequel section of when Lynn Sr. tried to hand over ownership of his restaurant. Even though trials take forever in real life I just want to get the sibling section of the story over and on to Ronnie Anne section.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and or PM as any advice will help me improve this story immensely.**

**As always have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6:Law and Order

**No announcements actually. So enjoy the chapter!**

**Review time**

**nuuo: Hey your back, glad you left a review. Lynn has some other reasons why she sided with Lincoln. With the subject of proofreading I'm still trying to improve in that section.**

**Engineer1869: Thanks for the review. In your regards to the episodes comment I agree 50/50 on the matter it just seems that the show makers have everyone except Lisa, Lincoln, and Clyde to have very low IQ's. But it's a kids show so what do I know?**

**Delquea: Maybe, maybe not maybe this chapter will answer that question for you.**

**Dirksen Federal Building, January 18****th****, 2021**

Tom Zanderfield was studying his case file on the matter of USA vs Loud in the past three days the jurors were chosen, and the official trial date was set. The whole process was going so fast that he was barley getting any research time, so he enlisted some of the fellow lawyers for help with research of the case. To help with his insanity defense a psychiatrist Dr. Abby Chambers examined Luan to diagnose any mental diseases that proved that Luan is psychopathic. Her results showed that Luan is not psychopathic but there is proof that Luan suffered from temporary insanity. The jury consists of eight men and four women, five of them African American and two Asian American with the rest of them white.

"Good luck honey," Zanderfield 's wife said as she gave the lawyer a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry I will win," Tom said as he usually does as he left his house.

As Tom left Kenosha for Chicago, he got a call from the law firm he works for the man who's calling him was the son of the founder of the law firm himself Dick Wilmington.

"I just want to call to say good luck, the whole firm threw their back at this even though no thinks that we'll get a not guilty but these always good in trying," Wilmington muttered in his old raspy voice.

"Thanks sir I'll do my best."

Tom soon arrived at the Dirksen Federal Building and went inside and soon met her client in the waiting room with three US Marshals in suits siting in a chair. She could change into a representable business dress.

"Don't try it's certain that we'll lose" Luan said with her head down.

"I never give up on my clients, I'll do something."

As the court room filled up with family members of the passengers as well as some of the lawyers from the airline and union. To Tom surprise Clyde was in the audience on the side of the defense bench. Along with courtside reporters and trial artists the courtroom was full of buzz and rumor as the trial date and whole due process was completed fast and the crime was only committed almost a month ago. Soon the chief judge of the Northern District Court of Illinois exit her chambers.

"ALL RISE!" The Bailiff boasted. Everyone stand up as they watch the chief judge in her court dress left her chambers and entered her courtroom.

"You may be seated," The judge said as she took a seat in her chair. As the attendance of the court and both consuls sat down, she spoke up again. "The defense may now begin their opening statement."

"Thank you, your honor," Tom stood up again in a confident manner, but his client looked like she was in a depressed sadder mood. "Now we are here today to prove the supposed one's vendetta or jealousy agenst one's sibling as well as putting the risk of hundreds of lives at stake aren't, we?" Tom paused as he turned around and gave a brief look at the jury. "But I think this is a different case, a case that is a certified witch hunt by the state which in turn rush the certified processes that is called due process. I will tell the jury to keep an open mind on this case as it is wrong to try to kill one brother and two hundred and forty-four others but I can say this that she has lost control in the moment and in her rage has told her older sibling to carry out an attack when she doesn't even know what the device is. As I will say again, I hope that the jury will give my client a chance and an open mind thank you and nothing further," Tom finished his opening statement with a pep in his step.

"What the hell was that?" Clyde wondered "That was more of a closing argument than an opening one."

"Now the prosecution with their opening statement."

"Now with all the lollygagging aside that Luan Loud tried to murder over two hundred and forty-four passengers and eight crew members. Luan Loud pre mediately plan this whole thing in the beginning. On the eighteenth of December at 5:00AM Luan and Leni Loud arrived at the airport and proceeded to order her older sister Leni to plant explosive devices to the plane's engines. With a forged employee pass she fooled the maintenance supervisor working on the plane at the time and proceeded to plant the explosive devices on the plane. All this information proves that Luan Loud is the ringleader and main culprit of this criminal case." Graventer exclaimed in his voice he soon went back to his side of the table and sat down with his assistant.

"The people may now present its evidence."

"The people call Junior Chavez to the stand," Graventer said.

Chavez was the maintenance supervisor who was leading his team in checking the plane for any faults before the day's flight.

"So Mr. Chavez you were the maintenance lead on the gate, right?"

"Yes sir."

"When were you approached by Leni Loud?"

"Around 5:00AM I think I was leading my team to see if the aircraft can power up or not."

"What did Leni Loud say to you?"

"She said she was transferred from Detroit and it was her first day on the job and said she was assigned to help in our inspection."

"And you told her to inspect the outside of the aircraft correct?"

"Yes sir, I was doing paperwork and I thought we can get the aircraft inspection done faster if we got some extra personnel."

"What happened after the inspection?"

"We got together to discuss are next assignment and after that she just disappeared."

"Nothing further your honor," Graventer said as he walked back to his side of the prosecution table. Then the defense counsel rose up from his seat ready to speak his quickly constructed cross-examination.

"So Mr. Chavez you were responsible for assigning your fellow team members for inspection, right?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you check Ms. Loud's credentials?"

"I did, it looked real."

"Your honor, may I present evidence number 1035 for presentation?"

"You may." The bailiff handed the evidence over in a bag to the defense attorney as he presented it to the witness.

"This is what you saw correct?"

"Yes I thought so, it was cold outside."

"A forensic analyst observed that the badge can be easily detected as fraudulent so why can't you detect the abnormalities on this badge?"

"Objection, speculation!" Graventer yelled.

"Overruled, you may answer the question."

"It was cold, and it was starting to snow alright?" Chavez was now looking to get off the stand and was starting to get nervous on the stand.

"Well it seems like the supposed maintenance lead committed some negligence…"

"Objection!" Graventer objected.

"Sustained, watch your boundaries Mr. Zanderfield," The judge warned the defense counsel.

"I will your honor, nothing further," Zanderfield said as he walked back to the defense table.

The trail went on as the prosecution called on more witnesses mostly from the law enforcement side of this like the agents who busted into the Loud family home and the RCMP officers who arrested Luan and Leni on that day in January. The defense decided to not to cross examine as the witnesses testimony's check out hard as rock. Soon enough the court was adjourned for recess. After he got home from work his wife asked him about the trial.

"How was the trial honey?" His wife said with a cautious look on her face.

"Brutal, I can barely cross examine any of the testimonies and every time I object get overruled every time," Zanderfield throw down his suit jacket.

"Well it seemed like it was all set and done any way you probably did well anyway."

The trial went on for days and now weeks, deliberations and witnesses with passengers and maintenance workers who worked on the plane with their testimonies in precise detail. Tom just wanted to get all the prosecution's witnesses off the board so he can get the forensic psychologist up on the stand. After two weeks of witnesses called up by the prosecution the defense council can now finally call witnesses up to the stand.

**February 1****st****, 2021**

"The defense may now call witnesses," The judge ordered.

"The defense council calls Dr. Abby Chambers to the stand!"

Dr. Amy Chambers forty-year-old alumni of University of Illinois with a doctorate in psychology is called up to the stand she was the forensic psychologist who observed Luan Loud while in prison. Tom hopes the results of the tests can help turn the tables of the trial.

"Dr. Chambers may you describe the findings of your evaluation of my client?"

"First off Luan Loud deep down is an emotionally disturbed person it seems for a long time that she's been having frequent mood swings for almost a decade and there multiple times of anger and depression," Chambers presented her analysis.

"And what is this is disorder called Dr. Chambers?"

"Bipolar disorder, sir."

The reaction to this as surprising was an understatement. People were furious some of the family members of the passengers and crew tried to jump the gate and tried to get to Luan. Court officers and the Bailiff tried to stop them, but they are two few compared to the one third of people trying to storm the gate area to the proceeding one. Clyde just got off and left along with Lynn, Lynn Sr, and Lori and decided to call Lincoln in the process.

**ORDER! ORDER! **_**BAM BAM!**_

_**Ring Ring…. **_

"Clyde, what the fuck man do you know what time it is here?"

"Yes, I know but with more pressing issues, do you know that Luan has Bipolar Disorder?"

"What, the fuck actually?"

"Yea she's got a chance of getting out now," Clyde said as Chicago PD officers come running past him and into the court room to control and arrest the rowdy onlookers. "Also shit has the fan here the info just came out and people started storming the proceeding area of the courtroom."

"Holy shit man, well my return flight to Manila has been delayed so I still have to stay home and watch this shit on the TV!"

"It's certainly been a ride, I'm gonna keep tabs on this shitshow until the end so wish me luck," Clyde muttered on the phone.

"Probably going to see this on Good Morning Japan soon fuck sake, well good luck and god bless Clyde."

"Thank you and I'll call you back later."

Lincoln put down his phone and saw on his clock the time was 5:45 AM and it was almost time for wife to get up and prepare to go to work at school again. Lincoln groan at the realization and lay back down on his bed.

"I guess that is the wake-up call honey, I should prepare the breakfast early," Amanda said. "*Yawn*, Please don't dread on this for two long you got a job to go to later this month and we got the kids to distract you," Amanda comforted Lincoln as she gave him one last kiss on the lips before she got up and prepare breakfast.

"Damn it Luan why do have to do this, why do we hurt ourselves every time?"

After a day of recess the trial continued but before that a meeting was held in the judge's chambers, she warned the defense and the District Attorney to not do to anything outlandish or they'll get thrown out of the case.

"Your honor it's the only chance I have for my client."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Mr. Zanderfield this trial is getting out of hand and fast I want you to present your argument in a more concise manner," the judge exclaimed.

"But I barley said anything that would normally instigate an incident I don't think my choice of words is the problem your honor, the problem is with the nature of why this trial is being held. My client is being accused of attempting to bring down an civilian airliner with over two hundred lives and more at stake but the "supposed" suspect failed, so may I remind you your honor my choice of words have nothing to do on what happened yesterday," Tom finally sat down on one of the chairs after his mini speech was finished.

"I'm just saying Mr. Zanderfield that both you and Mr. Graventer words also have an effect on this trial and what happened yesterday is also why we are having this meeting right now in order to prevent another incident like what happen yesterday."

"But your honor…" Tom tried to step in with another rebuttal.

"No buts, just refrainment," The judge said with a stern and cold voice.

As the two men exit to the courtroom Zanderfield approached Graventer with an offer.

"We need a settlement this trial can't go on for much longer and we need to put this in the past," Zanderfield pleated with the experienced District Attorney from Rockford, Illinois.

"No offers available," Graventer said shutting the door.

"What the hell dude, I'm willing to make a deal?"

"You got to give what the people want, and they want blood."

"I'm willing to make a deal motherfucker!" Zanderfield yelled at Graventer in the hallway as he was walking away from him. Graventer gave him the middle finger as he walked into the court room as a sign of "game on" the fight continues.

"ALL RISE!" The Bailiff yelled.

"You may be seated," The judge continued "As you can see this trial is now a closed session with only the defense witnesses and permitted court reporters and permitted attendance are now only allowed into this courtroom, I will now explain to the jury that the discussion we had in our chambers between the plaintiff and defense was successful and progress will be certain into completing this trial." The judge accounted.

Several of the jurors nodded they were shocked as everyone else as yesterday by the revelation as well as the attempted attack by the onlookers.

"This trial is now in session, Mr. Zanderfield you may now call on your second witnesses."

"Your honor the defense calls Leni Loud to the stand."

Leni escorted by three ununiformed US Marshals to the witness stand to prove that Luan Loud has manic depression.

"Leni Loud do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" The judge said.

"Yes I will," Leni said.

"Mr. Zanderfield you may now ask the witness questions."

"Ms. Loud may you describe your experience with Luan Loud over the past decade?"

"Objection, the defense is asking the witness to speculate on what happened with their relationship over the past decade," Graventer objected.

"Overruled."

"Well over the past ten years, our relationship has become very sour. She has become angrier and sadder and for some reason she kept blaming it on her only brother she then planed the attack on the airliner."

"What do you think why she became sad and angry?"

"Objection!" Graventer cut in "Speculation."

"Sustained."

"So what Luan felt when you two planned this attack," Zanderfield asked.

"She felt better about after she planed the operation in fact, she said she'll be happier if we do the operation and she said she'll be less angry and stressed so that's one of the reasons why I did it," Leni said.

"Ok, nothing further." Now it's the prosecutions turn for press and cross examination.

"So, why didn't you try to stop Luan in the planning stage?"

"I… I don't know exactly."

"You also pre mediately help plan and help Luan Loud try to kill your brother," Graventer said. Sensing that he was luring Leni into a trap he objected.

"Objection your honor!"

"Overruled," the judge responded, to Tom's surprise.

"Yes I admit, she's kind of sick she also wanted the life insurance policy that Lincoln had issued that was split to the family but during the past few months Lincoln was switching life insurance companies and was going to spit the funds between his kids and his wife," Lori just spilled the beans on of the other reasons of why Luan wanted to kill Lincoln. Tom was dumbfounded he turned his head towards the jury in which they were shaking their heads, Tom just felt that he lost his insanity defense.

"Nothing further," Graventer said. In the meantime Tom stand up.

"Your honor may I approach?" Tom asked the judge.

"You may."

The two attorneys both approach the judge with Tom looking quite pissed and was going to give the chief judge a piece of his mind.

"Your honor what you just did is highly unethical as my objection was on the right grounds."

"Your honor I was pressing within relevant grounds," Graventer said in response.

"Mr. Zanderfield, I don't get what you're asking me?"

"I am asking your honor why you are overruling me on these objections on grounds on he was asking my client sibling on what grounds of their planning, if you don't strike Ms. Leni Loud's answer to Mr. Graventer I will petition to the United States Court of Appeals and the United States Supreme Court to declare a mistrial on the basis of judicial bias and to move the case up a level," Zanderfield gave the judge an ultimatum.

"You can't do that!" Graventer sided with the judge "You can't petition shit and you can't fucking bring this up a level." The two were now trading blows with each other from inside talking to yelling and then to screaming.

_**Enough! BAM BAM BAM**_

"You two back to you benches now or I'll both have you disbarred!" The judge yelled "We have two hours left of this and I can't accept this for any longer we may continue with witness testimonies and after all of this is done we can get onto evidence presentations can we please get some peace so we can get through this trial fairly, are we clear!"

"Yes your honor," The two attorneys said in unison.

"Now does the defense have any more witnesses to call up to the stand?"

"Your honor, may I recall Dr. Abby Chambers to the stand please?"

"You may."

After taking the oath Tom went back to asking Dr. Chambers questions about Luan's health.

"When did you test Luan Loud doctor?"

"Around a week before the trial sir."

"After you tested Luan Loud how did she feel?"

"She looked like she was about to explode, and she did, she screamed at me that she should have gotten away from the whole thing and she was all focused on her brother and wanted to kill his wife and his kids also." The doctors comments were more shocking as it also supports Zanderfield's insanity defense.

"Thank you, nothing further."

Tom went back to the defense bench where his client has her head down as she has been doing throughout the whole trial but this time, she'd ask him a question.

"Do you really think I'm insane?" Luan asked.

"I don't think so I think this defense tactic is the best chance for a not guilty verdict," Tom was obviously lying he thought that Luan was full blown insane after the doctors results were first told to him he now just want to get a guilty plea so he and his employer can get out of this mess. Now it's the time for the prosecution to ask the forensic psychiatrist some questions as well.

"Are you sure that Luan Loud has been diagnosed with Bipolar disorder?"

"Yes sir, one hundred percent."

"May I mention to you that three different independent psychiatrists were assigned to test Luan Loud by the Illinois Department of Corrections along with the federal Bureau of Prisons?"

"Yes I was made aware of that."

"I shall also mention to the jury that two of the psychiatrists that Luan Loud was only suffering seasonal affective disorder?"

"Really?" The doctor responded.

"Yes, so the Bureau of Prisons decided to bring in one more independent psychiatrist to test Luan Loud for any mental disorder and the results confirm that Luan Loud was only suffering from SAD."

"No way, she was definitely showing signs of bipolar disorder."

"Your honor may I present evidence number 1890?" Graventer requested.

"You may."

"As you can see here doctor that results specifically show that Luan Loud is specifically suffering form only SAD as well as the other results of the independent tests as well."

"That can't be true what about the other test that showed that she was suffering from bipolar disorder."

"But here's the thing the doctor who tested her admitted that he made some inaccuracies in his test of Luan Loud and what do you get to say about this."

"I… I don't know."

"Your honor the people motion that the testimony of Dr. Abby Chambers be stricken from the jury deliberation," Graventer asked.

"I object your honor," Zanderfield opted.

"I will read the results of the tests and then I will make a decision," The judge decided. After over twenty minutes of reading all the individual tests she has finally decided to make her decision on the matter. "After careful consideration I have decided to grant the prosecution it's motion the jury may now not consider Dr. Chambers testimony, does the defense have any more witnesses?"

Tom let out a big groan as his insanity defense is now nullified "No your honor we don't."

"Alright then this court is adjourned until tomorrow." **BAM BAM**

**February 10****th****, 2021**

After another week of evidence presentations mostly by the prosecutor the trial is now finally almost done and on February 10th the jury is finally allowed to deliberate on what Luan Loud's fate should be. But first there must be closing arguments Tom will deliver his remarks first.

"What Luan Loud did was wrong but however it shows during these whole events during the past few months that she is a sad and sick woman. So I ask you the members of the jury this, that prison won't reform this woman but only make her angry and even more sick and when she's old when she gets out of prison. No one knows where she is going to go. So I'm asking you to please have some grace and mercy with my client and that not in prison but in a facility that will openly help and care for her so she can get better and maybe with a hope she can get out a be a productive member of society." After Tom's closing statement Graventer's closing statement was up next.

"The people shouldn't get carried away that Luan and Leni Loud are sick people. They aren't they just aren't, the evidence shows that both conspired to kill their one and only brother for life insurance money and their extreme jealousy on how his life played out instead of theirs. We shouldn't have leniency when millions of dollars of damage was dealt, and hundreds of lives were almost lost due to some life insurance policy. So I ask you the jury this, these people don't need help these people need to pay for all the trauma of those passengers and crew the monetary damages that these two costs. I hope that you the people of the jury vote for the right decision and I'm sure you will." Graventer walked back to his side of the bench confident that his speech padded the support from the jury panel.

"The jury must now reach a unanimous verdict on all charges listed and must elect a foreman you are now charged in finding a verdict," The judge said. This time in the courthouse everyone was allowed in except media members and cameras the passenger families Rita and Lynn Sr. along with Lori and Lynn as well as Lincoln's de facto lawyer and best friend Clyde. Emotions are running high and because of that extra US Marshals are positions between the seating area and the defense bench. But almost an hour of deliberation the jury has made their decision can come out of the jury room to present their decision. The judge used her gravel to the silence the crowd as the jurors made their way back into the jury box's.

"Have the jury reached a decision?" The judge announced.

"Yes your honor," the selected foreman said.

"With the charge of two hundred and fifty counts of attempted murder in the first degree what does the jury find?"

**Guilty your honor.**

"With the charge of conspiracy to commit murder what does the jury find?"

**Guilty**

"With two counts of possession of weapons of mass destruction what does the jury find?"

**Guilty**

"With the charge of fleeing and evading law enforcement what does the jury find?"

**Guilty your honor.**

"Luan Loud you are guilty of all charges and you'll be incarnated at FCI Pekin until your sentencing which is now set for June 27th, this court is now adjourned."

There was almost celebrations when the first guilty verdict was read out and there were celebrations after Luan Loud was taken away by US Marshals to be transported to prison. After leaving the court room leaving behind a grieving Loud family Clyde gave Lincoln a text message so he doesn't wake him up.

_**It's over Luan is guilty of all charges**_

**Welp, there goes Luan. The next chapter will be set on what happened to Ronnie Anne after all these years and Lincoln returning to his job.**

**Lastly, thank you guys for reading this chapter if you have any questions you can PM or leave a review. **

**I hope you guys a have a great day.**


	7. Chapter 7:The Manila Flight

**Hey guys here we are again with another chapter. I think you guys will really like this one. The last chapter was my first court chapter and a huge thanks to nunno for his review on the court chapter. I've been putting off the restaurant because I planned on the fly to dedicate this to Ronnie Anne and what happened to her. Next chapter I'm sure I'll get to it. **

**review time**

**Engineer1869: Clyde I think will rate his friend's performance very poorly, but I'll leave his exact opinion for the next chapter. Yes, I do think that Lincoln is the most successful of the siblings other than Lisa probably. If you search up general commercial pilot salaries excluding regional airlines new first officers starting out will make about over one hundred dollars and hour to over three hundred dollars an hour as an experienced captain. **

**nunno: Well it's not perfect but there is always room for improvement. I think now that Leni would get a plea deal for her testimony because I think she'll be easily convinced by less jail time offered on the table. I also watched alot of Law and Order so I guess that's all the trial experience I received **

**That's it for reviews enjoy the chapter!**

**Monday, February 15****th****, 2021, 7:00 AM**

"Do you really have to go honey?" Amanda said while eating breakfast.

"Yes dear, got to get the money but I'll always remember you," Lincoln pointed his head and then to his heart.

"Why do you have to be so damn cliché," Amanda gave Lincoln a him a big hug and a kiss before saying goodbye to his kids before he left for Narita International Airport.

"Love you guys so much, help your mother okay?"

"Yes dad we will!" Koharu exclaimed.

He gave all his kids a big hug before leaving for leaving for the train station with his wife. After being dropped off, Lincoln gave his wife another kiss and left for Narita Airport. He took a commuter rail to a station in another town where he transferred to the Kensei Narita Airport Line where Japan Airlines is based at. After getting off at terminal 2 Lincoln looked down at his watch and saw that he was running a little late, so he hustled to the crew lounge to report for the morning flight to Manila.

"Kare wa doko ni imasu ka?" (Where is he?) the senior pilot questioned as he waited for him to arrive.

"Hōkoku suru tame ni koko ni imasu!" (I'm here to report!) Lincoln saw a clock on the wall, and realized he was only a minute late. "Gomen'nasai…" he said apologizing.

"Ah, don't sweat it just don't let it happen again," Lincoln's superior then motioned to the man next to him "This is Nakamura, Koki he's your first officer for the Manila service today have a good flight ok?"

"Yes sir," Lincoln then turned to his copilot for today's flight who greeted him in response he's only a couple inches shorter than Lincoln who is six feet zero inches and few years younger than Lincoln. After calling the dispatcher and printing out the charts and flight plan the two quickly walked to the gate area where their plane is waiting. For this flight the plane featured is a Boeing 787-9 registered JA877J and after the two done a walk around of the aircraft they proceeded to brief the crew in the aircraft

"Good morning everyone you all probably know me but let's put that event behind us, shall we? Now as you know todays flight is the daily service is the daily service to Manila, the flight time is around five hours with the weather being nice today. So without delay let's have a pleasant flight, shall we?" Lincoln briefed the cabin attendants in Japanese.

"Hai, senchō!" (Yes captain!) They all said in unison.

"We need to get going we're late," Lincoln said to first officer and they both hurried to the cockpit. Lincoln grabbed his white gloves out of his pilot bag and went over the checklist.

C: Make sure the parking brake is set to turn on the battery.

F/O: Confirmed, battery on.

_**WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP! **_The plane's warning system yelled signaling the electrification of the plane's systems.

C: Forward exit power and aft external power to on please.

F/O: Exit power forward and aft on.

C: Let's start that APU. Lincoln looked up at the overhead panel where the battery and APU switches and buttons are located and switched the APU button to on to open the APU door then after a few seconds switched it to the start position.

C: Battery test check. The captain asked his first officer.

F/O: High, looks good.

C: AC buses are all on as well as cabin utility and well as passenger signs.

F/O: Hydraulics all set to auto ram air turbine closed and guarded.

C: Window heats primaries and backups all set to on. Lincoln said as he kept pushing the overhead buttons

F/O: Fuel pumps confirmed on.

C: Anti Ice not required.

F/O: Air conditioning packs set to auto.

C: APU gens set to on.

"Captain?" The head flight attendant interrupted.

"Yes dear?" Lincoln questioned.

"Preflight catering is complete can we start to board the passengers?"

"Yes you may."

As the cockpit door close the first officer mentioned that the before start checklist is complete.

"Oh ok, let's plan this flight," Lincoln said. He then looked at one of his display panels showing that the APU has started so he switched it to the on position and pushed the exit power buttons to the off position. "You can set the EFB (Electronic Flight Bag) and I can set the FMS (Flight management system)."

Today's flight contains two hundred passengers plus thousands of pounds of mail along with the trip so today is certain to be a heavy flight for the airframe itself. Lincoln now heard the footsteps and welcomes behind him meaning that boarding has just begun. He tipped into his FMS.

**_ORIGIN_**_** DESTINATION**_

_**RJAA**_ _**RPLL**_

_**CO. ROUTE **_

_**FLT NO.**_

_**JAL741 **_

After that was all set and done and the requested route was set and the route reviewed for one more time, Nakamura called Tokyo Ground Control for request of the route.

F/O: Tokyo Ground good morning Japan Air seven-four-one, requesting route following for Manila Ninoy Aquino.

Ground: Japan Air seven-four-one good morning, route request permitted.

F/O: Thank you, we'll call you back in three to five minutes, Japan Air seven-four-one.

Lincoln picked up the crew call phone.

"Cabin crew, lock doors and arm for departure thank you."

C: Flaps one please.

F/O: Flaps one set.

Ground crew then called in saying that they completed loading the cargo and baggage.

C: Ground, prepare the tow and disconnect ground power, did you check the ATIS info?

F/O: Yes, I heard the message.

C: Ok, logo, nav and beacon lights are on and Pax lights are on and auto.

Ground: Ok captain ready for pushback release parking breaks when ready.

F/O: Tokyo Ground, Japan Air seven-four-one requesting pushback.

Ground: Japan Air seven-four-one request approved expect runway 16R.

F/O: We are good to go.

C: Parking brake off, you are good to go ground.

The pushback tow proceed to push back the plane into the correct position so the aircraft can be in position in order to taxi. Also one of the unique features of the 787 is that unlike other passenger aircraft the 787 can start both engines at the same time

C: Left and right fuel selectors confirmed on. Lincoln said as he switched the fuel selectors.

F/O: Fuel selectors confirmed on, starting engines.

The CDU showed that the engines successfully started and got up to speed Nakamura then switched to on.

F/O: Tokyo ground, Japan Air seven-four-one request to taxi to runway 16R approved.

After a sendoff by the ground crew Japan Airlines Flight 741 is now on it's way. It took a long fifteen minutes to taxi to position on runway 16R. Also it had to wait for several aircraft to take off in front of them. Eventually the aircraft in front of them took off but had to wait for an aircraft to land.

Tower: Orange Liner three-nine-seven number two cleared to land runway 16R.

JJP 367: Cleared to land, Orange Liner three-nine-seven.

The two pilots watched as the Airbus A320 does his landing roll.

"Looks like he's landing late, oh… there he goes a little late but pretty good," Lincoln commented on the landing.

Tower: Japan Air seven-four-one line up and wait.

F/O: Line up and wait Japan Air seven-four-one.

Lincoln will be flying the plane and Nakamura will be operating the radio calls.

Tower: Japan Air seven-four-one cleared for takeoff runway 16R.

F/O: Cleared for takeoff Japan Air seven-four-one, ok let's go.

Lincoln moved the thrust levers to stabilize the power and then increased it to takeoff and go around power.

"Thrust set, TO/GA," Lincoln called out.

"Eighty knots," Nakamura said.

**V1 **The plane's voice warned stalely.

"VR." Nakamura called.

Lincoln pulled on the yoke hereby lifting the airliner up into the blue crystal-like sky.

"Gear up," Lincoln ordered Nakamura and he followed it. The widebody climbed soon pass five thousand feet and was soon flying away from Japan and now transiting over the Pacific Ocean.

"Beautiful captain beautiful," Nakamura praised. Lincoln after flying manually for fifteen minutes finally turned on the autopilot.

"Yeah I usually tend to fly the plane manually for a while after takeoff, it helps better my skills I think," Lincoln commented.

"I don't think you need simulation flights heh, heh," Nakamura laughed.

"Actually I have to simulation flights in two weeks, but they just proceeded with my medical, but it looks like I still got it."

"Ok, flaps up and takeoff, beacon, and logo lights are all off."

"Confirmed off, you have control by the way," Lincoln said as he handed control of the plane to his copilot.

"Thank you, we are cleared to climb to are cruising altitude of 380," Nakamura added.

"Standard pressure set," Lincoln said.

"How's the wife, kids?" Nakamura asks.

"Their doing great, greatest blessing ever, you know how much stuff I went through?"

"Oh yeah your sisters, if I were you, I probably would become insane but that's what family for huh?"

"Yes sir," Lincoln responded. After a couple hours into the flight lunch was served and after that Lincoln grabbed his journal out of his pilot bag and started writing in it. He wrote some things about today's flight and an excerpt about his sisters. The excerpt contained his opinion about what happened with the trial of his sisters but with Luan he wrote "she got what she deserved and hope she gets life in prison." But then another thought formulated in his mind, what happened to Ronnie Anne all these years?

**Dallas Fort Worth International Airport, February 14****th****, 9:30 PM**

Ronnie Anne was waiting for a business partner in the arrivals area of Terminal D. She has done well for herself after Lincoln left her, she'd become a successful banker working for Merrill Lynch and Bank of America. As she became one of the chief negotiators of the company as well as being one of the most highly paid executives for the company. She was paid so much money that she was able to set up her own finance management company called Santiago Fund. It specializes in asset management and investment services as well as debt resolution. After it launched with the blessing and guidance of Bank of America it was able to not just grow but explode in growth and was soon able to manage over trillion dollars of assets of hundreds of companies and small businesses all around the world.

Even though being featured on a cover of Forbes Magazine, Lincoln hasn't heard of her becoming an almost sure-fire billionaire if it wasn't for taxes. Sure Santiago Fund has managed some companies in Japan, but it stayed almost out of the discussion there. In the past year Ronnie Anne changed the name of her company to Santiago Fund and Securities a Bank of America company. Even though offering cheap and excellent services to companies around the world the board of directors possesses a Pandora's box containing secrets that they don't want to share. Ronnie Anne and her board of directors have been making agreements with international criminal organizations and terrorist groups with funneling their coffers with insurmountable amounts of cash. The head honchos at Bank of America and Merrill Lynch don't even have a clue what's going on.

The risk for these monetary transfers is very high and the chances of a good return are low. But so far, it's doing well with paid hackers of those organizations stealing money from world banks and companies with some of them being clients of Santiago Fund and Securities. She'd even gone to the point of funding and supplying eco-terrorists and anarchists at home to rob banks and blow up power plants with some restrictions of course. Ronnie Anne helps hide the stolen cash in B of A accounts in return keeping seventy percent of the cash stolen for herself or the company. In what she'd do with the returns she ether funnel the money back into the company for further investment in these activities or send the money off to offshore accounts in the Caribbean and Hong Kong. This also requires more illegal activities by money laundering and fixing the accounting books for the firm.

The impact of this so far is not recognized by the public. As once stable nations like Italy and Australia becoming battle grounds like 1970's once were for Europe and America's fight against terrorism. Even in America the still ailing Pacific Gas and Electric is being hit by these attacks as two of their power plants in California have been blown up and not been repaired. One of her most important clients based in Spain and the Canary Islands and she is going to meet one of them now.

"Hey!" Ronnie Anne yelled and run up and hugged one of the arriving travelers "So glad your back, here let me get one of your bags." But there is one other person waiting for someone and after they came and met each other and as they saw them walking away the two proceeded to follow them. They are FBI and MI6 agents and they are tasked with conducting surveillance on the two. An operation was conducted as the NSA caught a wire transfer to an unknown location in the Canary Islands and a co-op between the Italians, British, and Americans were conducted. A company car picked up the two business partners and behind them are the surveillance team got into their own car as well to follow them.

"Are you sure it's them?" The driver of the car questioned.

"Yes I indent both of them, it's true," The MI6 agent said.

"Who is the passenger?" The driver asked.

"Croix Merides," the brit agent said.

"Wait her, I thought she was in prison?" The American passenger interjected.

"Nope, thank Tony Blair's defense minister for that."

"Shut up, we need to follow these guys." The surveillance car followed the Cadillac to one of the richest areas of Dallas Highland Park. The house the two were staying at is a new art deco chateau. As one of Ronnie Anne's properties around the world this property is her proudest and favorite property.

"Ah shit I wish we have some wiretapping equipment," The driver cursed himself.

"I don't think we could get in anyway," The British passenger said pointing to the extra security at the gates and the rooftops some their heads turned on them and focused on their surveillance car, the FBI agent told his driver to step on it.

"Fuck man look at them their looking at us step on it!"

The driver did what he was told and step on the gas pedal their Toyota Camry speeding away into the night. After the three of them checking into the Ritz-Carlton, Dallas the three plans how to conduct surveillance on the two business partners.

"I think they know who we are now!" The driver yelled. The driver's name is forty-one-year-old FBI Special Agent William Perce. The other FBI special agent is thirty-year-old Sam Geofornia. MI6 secret agent Theo Clemens.

"Well we're ok for now, but they'll be watching for us for now on," Sam said.

"Maybe they didn't see us at all, and we still have the upper hand," Theo theorized.

"How, they were looking right at us."

"It was very dark outside, and we didn't have our lights on."

"Who cares, who is this Croix Merides person anyway?" Will interrupted.

"Ah speaking of her, I've had a presentation of her prepared for this occasion," Theo grabbed his computer out of his carry-on bag and bring up a slideshow describing pretty much everything about her.

"Croix Merides, former head of software development at Koninklijke Philips N.V. and Siemens A.G, she pioneered touch screen technology for both Phillips and Siemens. With also helping to develop their own independent system mainframes along with a partnership with AT&T, she helped both companies develop highly efficient center control centers to help maximize company operations and productivity. Her education includes her secondary education at Luna Nova Academy and after that she studied at Cambridge. After she left her position at Siemens every company was begging for her services Deutsche Telekom, DHL, Singtel you name a bank or telecom provider they offered her hundreds of thousands of dollars. But she declined all of those offers and took up a new position as a teacher at Luna Nova. At her new position she help modernized the academy with the purchase of top of the line IBM mainframes and signed contracts with HP with the help of the British Government to buy them state of the art PC's and personal computers exclusive only to the school and not to the public," Theo then paused as if he was going over something.

"Well good for her, a motherfucking witch that can do anything, and what even happen to her to lead her down this way?" Will said annoyed.

"She left sixteen years ago after the incident that happened in the Arctic Ocean with one of the Vanguard Class SSBN's you guys probably heard of it."

"It was an accidental launch correct?" Sam commented.

"Wrong, it was an actual missile that was armed also don't tell anyone about this, they blew up the missile and it's warheads before it reentered the earth's atmosphere."

"Well shit, we officially start our mission tomorrow alright?" Will told his team.

**Philippine Sea, 1:05 PM**

"Captain, Captain!" Nakamura snapped Lincoln out of his writing focus.

"Oh sorry what you were going to say?"

"We need to configure our dissent and approach, are you alright captain you seem to be writing in the journal for a while," Nakamura said.

"Yeah we need to do that, sorry about that," Lincoln apologized "Manila Control, Japan Air seven-four-one requesting descent to flight level two-one-zero." Lincoln then put his journal away in his pilot bag as he went over the approach briefing with his first officer. But Nakamura wondered what he's even writing in the first place, but he must put those thoughts behind him as his job is way more important to him than his college personal life.

"Today we're conducting runway 24 approach at Manila, dispatcher says that wind speeds are around ten knots. Visibility last reported at over thirty kilometers with partly cloudy skies projected for the next few hours." Lincoln read off the dispatcher's latest weather bulletin. Captain Loud will be handling communications while First Officer Nakamura will be landing the plane soon the plane descended past eighteen thousand feet the two can now see the Philippine island of Luzon clearly.

"Okay when we pass waypoint JOM we will autopilot with the controllers commands," Nakamura said to Lincoln Manila Center handed off Flight 741 to Approach ATC.

"Japan Air seven-four-one radar contact."

"Manila Approach, requesting visual for runway 24."

"Confirmed Japan Air seven-four-one, descend and flight level 120."

"Will do, Japan Air seven-four-one."

As the 787-pass waypoint JOM the controller turned the airplane north towards the ILS outer marker for runway. Then Nakamura turned the autopilot off as the controller told him to turn into final position. Lincoln signaled the crew to take their seats for landing and prepped the aircraft for its final approach.

"Flaps twenty," Nakamura called.

"Flaps twenty confirmed as he moves the flap leaver down to its correct position. "Beacons, strobe lights on, spoilers armed."

"Japan Air seven-four-one contact tower at 118.10."

"Copy thank you," Lincoln quickly changed the frequency of the radio to tower ATC "Manila Tower, Japan Air seven-four-one on final runway 24."

"Japan Air seven-four-one, number one cleared to land runway 24."

"Cleared to land Japan Air seven-four-one," Lincoln acknowledged the message. The plane is now lined up on the runway with everything in order and checked the landing is set up to be a nice one.

"Gear down" Nakamura ordered. Lincoln moved the gear leaver down into position.

"Gear down," Lincoln acknowledged.

_**Twenty-five hundred…... **_

_**One thousand…**_

_**One hundred…**_

_**Fifty…**_

_**Forty…**_

_**Thirty…**_

_**Twenty…**_

_**Ten…**_

_**THUMP**_

The airplane landed perfectly on the runway with spoilers keeping the plane on the ground and the autobrakes and thrust reversers slowing the plane down enough so it can leave the runway for the taxiway.

"Good landing," Lincoln commented.

"Thanks, alright let's put these flaps up and these spoilers away so we can taxi to the gate quickly."

The plane soon taxied its way to the terminal one where the plane where Japan Airlines is located and soon the plane parked at the gate.

"APU to on, engines can go off," Lincoln said as he put the full switches to the off position "Clearing the FMS and we should be good," Lincoln turned the passenger signs off to allow the plane to deboard.

"Bloody hell that was interesting making a tight turn like that," Lincoln commented.

"Yeah that was weird, I don't want to do that again oh make sure the nav and the beacon lights are off," The beacons are off but the nav lights are so Lincoln switched it off.

"External power is connected, you can turn off the APU now," A ground crew member radioed in.

"Copy that," Lincoln said as he turned the APU and turned on the exit power switches. The ground crew now are unloading the baggage form the plane as well as catering trucks arriving to unload the empty food trolleys. But then Lincoln soon felt a growl in his stomach.

"Shit this airplane food anent enough, I gonna get something to eat, you wanna come with?"

"Nah I'm good, I need to put the new weight figures for the flight home."

"Okay, I'll be back in fifteen minutes or less." Lincoln then left the airplane to go find something to eat. Meanwhile Nakamura was uploading the new weight information the thought of Lincoln's journal came back to his mind. As he put in the fuel information the curiosity of the preyed so much on his mind that he decided to peek into his pilot bag in there he found Lincoln's gloves, his journal, documentation, and charts. He started reading his journal.

_You get what you deserve bitch. I don't know why you even try to do this to me, my family? Amanda, Logan, Alex, and Koharu they will all lose me the person who loves them the most. Her reasoning still mind boggles me._

_I wonder what Ronnie Anne is doing these days. I hope she's doing well._

Nakamura also found out that he also wrote down pressurization numbers and weather number in his journal, his experiences on the job and his relationship with Amanda which included a picture of her. Just then Nakamura heard Lincoln greeting the flight attendants and the catering staff, he'd shoved everything back into Lincoln's pilot bag and went back to imputing info in the EFB.

"Man I love that Jollibee, have you eaten there before?"

"Yeah, I love their spicy chicken," Nakamura responded wirily. Lincoln then reached into his pilot bag to grab his gloves and he immediately notice something.

"Did you open my bag?" Lincoln asked with a serious tone.

"Um… no."

"I know you fucking opened my bag and read my journal," Lincoln by now was ready to shout but then he realize that yelling at his coworkers is not a good idea "Well I can't blame you for being interested."

"I'm sorry captain."

"It's okay, just don't do that shit again or your fucking done for you hear me!" Lincoln yelled gaining the attention of some of the flight attendants. Nakamura sank down in his seat in disgrace.

"Is everything ok in here?" The lead flight attendant asked.

"Yes dear everything is okay were just having a little chat," The captain said calmly. After she left the cockpit Lincoln closed and locked the cockpit door and consulted his copilot. "Ay, I'm just kidding alright just don't do it ever again it's unethical." The two soon went back to work resetting the navigation and the weight figures for the return flight back to Narita after an hour and a half layover in Manila the Dreamliner is ready to take to the sky's again.

**Two Hours Later, Over the Philippine Sea **

Japan Airlines Flight seven-four-two is cruising at thirty-eight thousand feet over the Philippine Sea. The two pilots are wearing sunglasses as the blood orange sky is fading away to a dark murky starry sky.

"You want know what happen to Ronnie Anne?" Nakamura asked.

"Really, you know what happen to her?" Lincoln replied.

"Yes, she is a very powerful woman, not in the pollical world but in the financial one. She became a powerful and rich banker and now owns and leads a security firm under the lead of Bank of America."

"Damn she'd done well for herself huh?"

"Yes, she more money than the whole flight crew and the passengers on this plane combined!"

"Well that's something," Lincoln said scratching his head.

The flight continued as normal and the approach into Narita was smooth as silk.

"Flaps twenty," Lincoln called.

Nakamura moved the flaps leaver down to the twenty position.

"Arm the spoilers please."

"Spoilers armed confirmed."

"Autopilot off," Lincoln said as he take control of the plane, but he kept the auto throttle on as he lined up with the runway 16L after descending through three thousand to twenty-five hundred feet he lowered the landing gear. "Are all the lights on?"

"Yes captain," Nakamura reassured Lincoln as he'd checked if the landing lights, logo lights, strobes and other lights are turned on which they are.

_**One Thousand…**_

_**One Hundred…**_

_**Fifty…**_

_**Forty…**_

_**Thirty…**_

_**Twenty…**_

_**Ten…**_

_**THUMP **_

Lincoln greased the landing perfectly no one felt the big thump on the landing.

"Auto throttle off, reversers," Lincoln called out. The plane soon with the trusted help of the autobrakes and thrust reversers slowed down enough expedite off the runway so it can eventually park at it's home for the evening.

"Japan Air seven-four-two contact ground 121.850."

"Confirmed, 121.85 thank you Japan Air seven-four-two," Nakamura acknowledged the handoff.

"Good evening ground, Japan Air seven-four-two requesting taxi to gate."

"Japan Air seven-four-two good evening, taxi to gate.

"Taxiing to gate, Japan Air seven-four-two." While Nakamura was doing the radio communications Lincoln was preforming a cleanup checklist on the plane raising flaps and turning off the landing lights and strobes.

"Ok taxi lights on and landing lights and strobes are off." Lincoln using the nosewheel droved the plane to it's assigned gate where the ground crew that was assigned was waiting for them. After stopping perfectly at the correct stop marker for the plane. Lincoln then shut off the engines and then turned off the seatbelt signs.

"Ok, parking break set taxi lights, nav lights, and beacons can turn off as well as the hydraulics," Lincoln ordered after all the passengers were off loaded as well as the baggage and cargo the two can finally shut the aircraft down cold and dark.

"Did you have a good flight back captain," Nakamura said.

"Yes sir I did," Lincoln said as he turned off the fuel pumps and window heats "Alright APU is off as well as the exit power. Everything should be off okay you have the honor of turning off the battery my friend."

"My pleasure," Nakamura said as he hit the battery switch turning off all things related to power. The two after grabbing everything their jackets and pilot bags they left through the jetway and onto to the crew lounge to check in to end their shift.

"Here we're done for tonight," Lincoln said to the man over the counter as he handed the charts over.

"Well have a good night captain you did well your first day back on the job," The man praised.

"Thanks, goodbye," Lincoln said as he left the counter. He then quickly made his way out of the airport and took the Narita Line home and then he done the usual transfer of train lines and after all of that he'd walked home. After opening the front door of his apartment Lincoln checked his watch it read 10:20 PM almost a full two hours after he landed. He was beat after all that flying and commuting, he then ate the leftovers his wife left for him and got ready for bed in a jiffy. After he changed to his night clothes, he laid down snuggled up to his wife expecting to be asleep.

"I got a call from someone," Amanda said with a yawn in her voice.

"Who was it?"

"This this person named Ronnie Anne or something, she said she wants to speak with you I told her that she has got the wrong number." Amanda said, "Anyway how's did your day go?"

"It went well, can you give me that number that she called with," Lincoln said.

**Well guys I hope you'd like this chapter.**

**Leave a review or a PM if you guys have any ideas and as always have an awesome day.**


	8. Chapter 8:Stolen Cash

**So I started writing his chapter like four weeks ago and I was occupied by other writing projects like the upcoming Pokémon fic and a one shot that I worked on in my spare time. Also school being a pain in the ass as well as I must spend time with my family and relax myself. I hope December will be a good month for me with me planning to write three chapters this month with the one shot coming out later. **

**So as always I hope you guys enjoy the chapter **

* * *

**Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, February 21****st****, 2021 **

Lincoln woke up from his bed in a massive pool of sweat he'd just had a nightmare of the attempted bombing on his plane, this time the attack was fatal. He's been dealing through this for almost a month now and the nightmares are worst when Amanda wasn't by his side. He'd figured he needed to see a phycologist and try therapy to get his mind straighten out, but anyway he'd still have a job to go to. He got up from his bed and got ready for work two hours before Lincoln decided to take a nap before the ten o'clock flight to Tokyo Narita. He was deadheaded from Singapore the day before as one of the pilots was ill and was called to Kuala Lumpur to replace the sick first officer. It was around six in the afternoon when he left his hotel to leave for the airport. He decided to call his wife and inform her of his metal state.

"I just feel like shit honey and I don't know what to do," Lincoln said while in the crew lounge.

"You just got off your break, why are you feeling like this?" Amanda responded.

"I don't know, I guess the fact that my siblings literally tried to murder me is finally setting in when on my next day off I'll call my doctor try to figure something out."

"Okay babe, just don't do anything stupid okay?"

"I won't don't worry," Lincoln replied.

Lincoln then got all his flight plans ready meet the pilot in command of the flight and soon the crew boarded the plane at the gate. After briefing rest of the flight crew the two of them started setting up their 787.

"So how's your newfound fame captain?" The PIC asked.

"I guess I'm handling it well," Lincoln then said nothing else. The other captain noticed something off about Lincoln, he in fact flown with first officer Hasegawa before and he told him that Lincoln usually is full of energy at his job. But Lincoln looked fatigued and lethargic.

"Are you alright captain, you well rested?"

"Yes I am actually, just got off a two-hour nap so I'm kind of tired."

"Well okay just call one the attendants if you need something."

"Alright."

**Washington D.C, February 20****th****, 2021**

Clyde McBride was eating breakfast at a restaurant with Tom Zanderfield. Clyde two days ago just won a two hundred thousand judgment in the D.C district court. DC is one of the three states (DC is not a state) the others being Illinois and New York. His law office though was based in Minneapolis, Minnesota with his girlfriend living in Edina.

"I guess you won your big case and I lost mine." Zanderfield said dejected.

"Shit don't be down after that; the case was a lost cause from the beginning also why you didn't try to fight the judge over the psychology reports?" Clyde said.

"Well I was fucked anyway, and I tried to get a deal with Graventer, but he rejected any hope for a deal and her sister Leni got a pretty good deal as well, so I was screwed from the beginning," Zanderfield told Clyde. "I felt powerless."

"It's over now, you could get bigger and better cases now after the publicity you got."

"You can say that probably nobody wants me now after not trying to fight the judge."

"That's crazy talk, your career is going to the big leagues after this I'm telling ya," Clyde said cheerfully. Clyde's phone rang interrupting the conservation. "Hello this is Clyde McBride."

"Hi this is Jason Xu with HSBC, I just want to ask one question, are you the legal counsel for one of our costumers Lincoln Loud am I correct," The banker on the phone said quickly.

"Uh yes, you were saying about transferring funds from the US account, right?"

"Yes sir."

"And why are you calling me on this, is there a problem?"

"Um there is a problem with the monetary transfer from his US account to the Japan one," The banker's voice trembled.

"And?"

"We have lost track of over one hundred thousand dollars form you client's account and were expecting foul play to be involved."

"WHAT!"

"Yes some money in your client's accounts disappeared."

"No no no no no… your saying that my client lost over six figures trying to tranfpher money in between accounts?" Clyde said astonished.

"Yes sir." The man said warily.

"What are you guys trying to do now?"

"Were relying on our anti-fraud team to track down the missing funds but for now it's gone, tell your client I'm sorry."

"Alright, my friend is not going to take kindly to this!" Clyde then hung up the phone and put his head in his hands.

"Um what did I miss?" Zanderfield said confused.

"Oh nothing I found out that Lincoln lost over six figures when trying to send money to his account in Japan."

"Shit, I guess you have another big problem now," Zanderfield said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, what the fuck I'm going to say to him about this?" Clyde rubbed his forehead.

**Flashback**

**November 28****th****, 2013, Detroit Metropolitan Airport**

Lincoln deboard his Delta Airlines flight from Boston to settle some family business mostly about the restaurant. Lynn Sr wanted him to take over the restaurant due to his cooking experience and more sound with money. But Lincoln declined due to the advancement of his career and him living in Massachusetts as well as having two kids he'd didn't want to take the risks of running a restaurant, so he declined. But to Lincoln's surprise his sister all wanted to take over creating a sibling conflict. Lincoln decided to take a rental car from the airport to his childhood home in Royal Woods, he usually came back to the Loud house once every year since he left the Air Force and joined Piedmont Airlines. As he pulled into the driveway Lincoln saw for the first time that Vanzilla wasn't in the driveway instead there was four cars in the driveway two of them being Hondas. Lincoln got out of his car and took a deep breath before opening the front door. The person who opened it was Lily.

"Lincoln, your home!" Lily screamed.

Everyone who was in the living room looked out towards the front door. Some of the sisters groaned, some of them were genuinely happy especially Lynn Sr who was just taking out the turkey out of the oven.

"Hey Lincoln, how you're doing son?" his father asked enthusiastically.

"Um, I am doing well dad!?" Lincoln responded surprised and confused. Lincoln then saw the recliner near the stairwell reading a James Patterson novel it was Albert. He looked up to look at Lincoln breaking his reading focus he'd got off his recliner still in top physical shape.

"Ah Lieutenant your home at last," Commander Albert Peterson Ret. said as he shake Lincoln's hand. "Hopefully family matters hasn't disrupted your joy for the holiday season hasn't it?"

"No, I always keep a positive light for thanksgiving."

"That's nice, how's the kids and the wife doing, also take a seat here," Albert pulled up a chair for Lincoln to sit on right next to him so that Albert can sit back down on the recliner.

"Their doing great the kids are with Amanda and her family for thanksgiving and everything is going great so far," Lincoln responded happily. "Also where's Myrtle?"

"Oh she's been feeling unwell for several weeks now and she told me to go here alone so I'm kind of worried what's going to happen to her maybe it's the end of the road you might say," Albert then looked down in sadness. "I've already seen a lot of loss in my life and I say I'm never prepared to deal with the consequences."

Lincoln thought of this for a moment and then tried to snap Albert out of his bad mood.

"Did you see the Lions destroyed the Packers today!?"

"Shit, I forgot to bring it up yes it was an ass whooping." Albert and Lincoln talked for about more than twenty minutes before Rita and Lynn Sr finish setting up the table for the family's annual thanksgiving dinner. After they said their prayers and eaten all the turkey and stuffing as well as the mashed potatoes, Leni called a sibling meeting about the restaurant so they can settle it once and for all.

"I call this sibling meeting to order," Leni said as she'd looked around at her other siblings. Lincoln looked quite calm and as well as his older sisters but to his younger sisters it's a different story.

"Okay I just want to say this, I'm not leaving the job I love to take over this restaurant," Lincoln announced emphatically.

"Why?" Lana cut in "Dad wanted you to take over this business and retire with mom and look at us now!"

Lana was kind of right; Lynn Sr was dead set on Lincoln taking over the restaurant that he tried to persuade Lincoln to stop taking flying lessons and do studying on culinary work. When Lincoln rejected this, he even tried to persuade Rita to make Lincoln stop taking lessons and try to prevent him from trying to attend the academy. Rita predictably said no, and he realize that Lincoln himself should shape his own future and he should assist that climb to the top and not destroy it. So Lynn Sr now must find and persuade his daughters to try to manage and run the restaurant without his meddling. It was a complete failure.

No one can operate under pressure during a full dinner service and when the dishes went out, they all seem to come back in. Leni literally and metaphorically falls on her face in the kitchen, Lori gets to frustrated, and Luan and Luna are to incompetent to begin with. Only Lincoln seems to get the job done, when Lynn Sr was sick, he took over managing the dinner service from the top down. That night he'd officially lost his laziness trait from his sisters and worked harder than before. Even though he wasn't cooking and was instead was operating the line he was the MVP of the night and Lynn Sr instantly wanted him to take over the restaurant. But now that wasn't possible and sibling infighting over the restaurant has become fever pitch.

"I now have to family to care for and I love flying and I'll keep flying for as long as I want to." Lincoln put his foot down on the matter. He wanted to keep out of this matter but his sisters temperament and blame game tactics have dragged him back into this.

**Thirty Minutes Later **

After almost half an hour of bickering, arguing, and raging Lincoln was ready to head back to the airport. He'd checked his watch and noticed that US Airways last scheduled flight to Boston was scheduled to depart in an hour. When he stood up and announced that he was leaving he was shouted and berated to stay in his place.

"Don't leave we still have a couple things to discuss!" Lola muttered in Lincoln's face.

"Let me leave, I promised my wife I'd be back by midnight and I hate breaking promises between me and Amanda!" Lincoln shouted back at Lola.

"Oh you care so much about her wife when in fact she's a blood thirsty witch!" Lola responded.

"Can you fuck off with that bullshit, you fucking spoiled filth!" Lincoln had enough with all the bullshit. After eating a nice thanksgiving dinner with his parents and close relatives and now dealing with accusations that his wife is a witch, he just wants to go home.

"Lincoln you know it's true," Lucy said. Lincoln looked down at his hands he know that Amanda went to a witch academy but Amanda herself said that witches are good people as well and contribute great things to society in secret. But his sisters saw t another way.

"Please guys, I don't know why you hate my profession and my wife it doesn't make sense to me."

"She is evil Lincoln, witches are evil!" Lola yelled at Lincoln "Abd what you did to Ronnie Anne is unacceptable."

"Lola give him a break please!" Lynn pleaded with Lola.

Lincoln was simply stunned by Lola's attack on his wife's character but now he just want to leave but he came up with a rant for Lola.

"Lola can you please shut the fuck up for once?"

Lincoln went on this long rant on how many times he'd helped Lola for her pageants and other things. Also he reminded her on how she got her own bedroom and he got a closet.

"And I must leave now I'm very sorry that I leaved you guys to this predicament but I must depart for Boston and return to my beautiful wife have a happy thanksgiving and a happy holidays," Lincoln said goodbye as Lola gave him the middle finger as he went out of the front door. As Lincoln walked down the stairs and saw his parents shocked faces, he gave them a shrug as he put on his fleece flight jacket that was given to him by Piedmont for the winter months.

"Why every time you guys visit here, you'll always get into an arguments and other shit," Lynn Sr said after he gave his son a hug.

"I don't know maybe civility doesn't exist anymore," He then gave Rita a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be such a downer about this, I hope that you do well on your next job with US Airways Lincoln and tell Amanda and my grandkids that I said hi and wish them a happy thanksgiving," Rita said giving her only son a kiss on the cheek as well.

"I will mom," Lincoln said as he gave her another hug.

Lincoln than yelled one more goodbye to the house behind him before he got into his rental car. As he left Lincoln saw Lynn and Lily waving goodbye to him. Lincoln smiled as he still have sisters than still care and love him.

**Present Time **

It was around seven in the morning and Lincoln was on the Narita Sky Access Line train on the ride home when he got an urgent text from Clyde.

"Can I call you, it's urgent."

"No, I can't talk on the train," Lincoln responded.

"Can you get off the train at the next stop it's urgent."

"Fine."

Lincoln got off the train at Shin-Kamagaya station and gave Clyde a call.

"What's the news you have for me?"

"Very bad news," Clyde took a long breath in before telling him "Um HSBC called me and they say that over one hundred thousand dollars were lost from you US account that was supposed to be transferred to your current Japanese account," Clyde then tensed up and prepared for the worst.

"THE FUCK!?" Lincoln responded in kind. Clyde didn't respond he knew he was going to explode no matter the explanation. "How the fuck I'm gonna explain this to Amanda, how the fuck this happened, this can't… can't be happening."

"I don't know what to say man so far it's a fucking mystery to them."

"THIS BETTER BE INVOLEING MY SISTER AGAIN IF THEY DONE THAT I…." Lincoln was now gaining attention from the other commuters on the platform and by now he was just screaming on the phone.

"I'm sorry Lincoln, I'm heading back to Minneapolis in two days and maybe in a week I'll visit to their New York office don't fuss over this too much I promise you that I'll get you out of this mess, okay?" Clyde said to make Lincoln stop his ranting.

But Lincoln must fuss over this, it took several years to save up the funds to help start a business in the future or at least put it into retirement as well as funding the post-secondary of his children.

"One hundred… it can't be…." Lincoln started to stumble, and his vision started to blur he started walking towards the exit. A young man in his twenties and his father saw the problem.

"Lincoln are you alright?" Clyde questioned on the phone.

But the signs were obvious Lincoln was fainting.

"Sā, daijōbudesuka?" The father asked Lincoln who then collapsed on the ground, the father barely caught him and prevented his head from hitting a pavement. "Ekiin o imasugu Getto!" the man ordered his son. The son went over a bring a station employee over to Lincoln, she'd called the medical service. She'd took off Lincoln's suit jacket and the first few buttons and raised his legs to help redirect blood flow from the legs to the brain. Within a couple minutes Lincoln was now coming back to his senses. As he was helped up by the paramedics, he thank the staff worker, the father, and son for assisting him.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!" Lincoln said in thanks with a wry smile as the two paramedics assist him to their ambulance. As his blood pressure was being evaluated by the paramedics, he thought of all the money he lost, one hundred thousand dollars is not a small sum to him; he'd worked hard for that money and he now he desperately wanted to get it back. His train of thought was interrupted when he got the results back.

"Well the results are in and your blood pressure is all good, are you getting enough rest?" The lead driver of the ambulance asked.

"Hai."

"You were on the phone when you're on the platform correct?"

"Yes."

"And you've heard some bad news?"

"Yes very bad."

"Well that's unfortunate," The driver said. He then gave Lincoln a cup of water and when he fully came back to his senses. "Do you have work later on tonight?"

"Yes in fact I'm the captain of the daily JAL flight to San Francisco tonight."

"You should stay home from work tonight," The paramedic have done one final test on him and after he pass, he was sent on his way.

"I can't really, I need to make my money's worth," Lincoln said before going back into the station.

**Nagareyama, Chiba, Japan 9:00 AM**

Lincoln opened the door to his large apartment and after he took off his uniform jacket on a hanger and hanged his jacket in the jacket closet near the front door. He took a shower and after that he immediately collapsed on his bed and slept to him what seemed like minutes but instead was hours. He was wakened up by Amanda around four o'clock PM.

"Honey... honey, how long have you've been sleeping?" Amanda asked shaking him.

"I don't know since nine or eight in the morning when I got home?"

"Damn it Link you must be starving right now, let me get you something to eat.," Amanda dragged Lincoln after he got some clothes on into the dining room for him to eat. There he found his kids doing their homework Logan and Alex are both doing their math work and Koharu is doing her history homework.

"How are you guys doing?" Lincoln asked his kids.

"Good, Great, Okay."

Lincoln said nothing else as he didn't want to disturb his kids doing their work.

"Here Linky," Amanda handed him six rolls of sushi she made quickly.

"How the hell you made them this fast?"

"Oh, I guess I'm to good at this then," Amanda giggled in response.

Lincoln ate his sushi and after that called his bank HSBC and to see if they can get back his money.

"So can you cover the one hundred thousand?" Lincoln said.

"Yes we can under your current insurance policy, but we need to lock down your account so we can find out what happened to your account and we don't even know how it disappeared in the first place," The woman on the phone said to him.

"And so you can't give me the insurance money!" Lincoln was getting pissed off again.

"Unfortunately that is correct sir."

"But can you put the money in my Japan account instead of the US one, I mean it's supposed to be put there in the first place."

"We can certainly try that option sir."

"Good but I'm still going to send my lawyer over there to New York to see why this happened in the first place."

"Okay, hope you have a good rest of your day sir."

"You to bye-bye," Lincoln hit the end call button on his phone and turned to face Amanda and her facial expression shows a mix of confusion and anger Lincoln could tell she wants an explanation. "So Clyde told me that one hundred thousand dollars from our US savings account has been hacked and lost and I fainted and almost hit my head on the concrete," Lincoln explained.

"Um… how?" Amanda's reaction surprised Lincoln as her face of anguish melted away to confusion.

"I don't know honey."

"Well lets just keep on this alright?"

"Yea sure," Lincoln turned around and returned to sipping his coke but then Amanda grabbed Lincoln's arm and spun him around to face her again.

"Listen babe, I know these last few months have been hell for you and I have made it my mission to make you fit mentally so take it easy Clyde got this ok, he'll do everything for us an you paid him to do that," Amanda whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Amanda," Lincoln said. He then pulled her head in and in turn Amanda went on her tippy toes, they both kissed each other on the lips, and they embraced each other. Probably wasn't appropriate to do it in front of their three kids.

"Ewwww…" All three of them cried in unison.

"Oh sorry guys," Amanda apologized while blushing in embarrassment.

"Come on lets go to our room and let the kids do their work shall we?" Lincoln escorted her to their bedroom, and they did their business in there. The two curious ones were Will and Koharu have their ears pressed against the door, Logan pull them off their parents bedroom door and made them get back to work.

"Amanda we can't I have a flight tonight," Lincoln said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry I'll make it quick."

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Thank you, sweetie, but I have to leave for Haneda soon," Lincoln said clearly his stress was extinguished from his body which put him into the mood to fly again.

"I'll drive you there is that okay?"

"Yes that'll be great," Lincoln said then looking down at his phone. The clock said 5:20 PM and after Amanda was done in the bathroom, Lincoln rushed to clean himself up to a somewhat acceptable condition. But the two left at an acceptable time of around 5:40 PM. As the two left Chiba and drove to the Tokyo area, with only the pain of toll roads and minor congestion. The two of them weren't speaking to each other and are just listening to the radio; but it was Amanda who break the silence.

"So who was your ex anyway, you know Ronnie Anne?"

Lincoln kept staring at the road ahead and went into another train of thought for an answer.

"Well she was a former classmate of mine back then and I have my first kiss with her and after a couple months later she'd left for Chicago because her mother got a better nursing job at the University of Chicago Medicine. After four years her father moved from Chile back to the US after the government there tried to arrest him for attempting to blow up a metro train in Santiago."

"Why did he try to do that?" Amanda questioned.

"Long story, anyway she decided she want to see me again and once she arrived, I became her boyfriend and in my senior year we had a falling out."

"And what happened to her father?"

"Disappeared, pulled a Jimmy Hoffa no one know where he is now… probably dead." Lincoln predicted "Ronnie Anne today has become a powerful woman and banker probably wants to settle a grudge with me."

"I guess you way happier with me than with her, aren't you?" Amanda said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh five trillion percent." Lincoln replied.

"Heh, heh, you'll always get what you need from me alright?"

Lincoln just smiled in response. "I'll have Clyde handle her for me."

Once the couple arrived at Haneda, Amanda drove up to the Terminal 1 drop off area and got out and helped Lincoln with his layover bag and pilot bag.

"Be safe honey and have a good flight!" Amanda said giving a little kiss on Lincoln's cheek.

"See you in a couple days my beautiful witch!" Lincoln gave her one last small kiss on the lips before he left her.

After heading into the airport he pass through security and made it to the crew lounge which his watch read he has some spare time before he meets his first officer. He first went into the bathroom and check though the IMSAFE protocol to see if he's fit to fly after he passed. He sat back down on a chair and started to write.

_February 22__nd__,2021_

_These last few days of work have been hell for me. I can't seem to go to work anymore with the thought that two of my sisters tried to kill me over jealousy and a bad breakup incident over a decade ago. I don't know probably money had something to do with it and I think to prevent me from transferring the life insurance to my wife and kids and not to the eight of them. I guess I can blame myself for putting me into that situation where I got life insurance and put it into my sisters names and not my wife and kids, what a dumb mistake. Anyways I can barley contact any of my sisters mostly because they hate me or there busy as well as the time zone factor._

_I guess I should write this down of their latest professions and update it if they get fired or get a better job._

_Lori. She's happily married with Bobby and is now living near Atlanta, Georgia and is a proud mother of two. Bobby somewhat ironically works for Delta Air lines as a dispatcher there. Lori also is a negotiating officer for Delta helping them buy and advise Delta on the prices of aircraft. Bobby and Lori both forgive me for what happened with me and Ronnie Anne and me and my wife friends with them._

_Leni. Before all of this started, she was a personal assistant for Luan standup going from bar to bar and hotel to hotel around the country. She forgives me for the Ronnie Anne situation but hated me when I've moved to Japan because I couldn't see her more often. I feel bad for her when she got taken advantage of by Luan, just very sad._

_Luna. In the case of her I don't know here she is. All I know that she is not missing and is living in San Francisco with Sam. I heard rumors from Rusty that she fell into a bottomless pit of drugs and sex; what a shame. She didn't show up for thanksgiving since 2014. My mom now is praying for her safety and return, it seems like my mom has converted to Christianity since I enlisted in the Air Force._

_Luan. She was doing stand up for years and was making very little money out of it. I think in the past year she became despite for cash. She lost her personality chasing her dream of becoming a comedian and entertaining and making people laugh unfortunately it lead to her downfall._

_Lynn. She now works for ESPN in Connecticut as a camerawoman she is also a beat writer for the University of Michigan Wolverines Football team in her spare time. She is now married to Francisco Lopez and has three children. I'm good friends with Lopez and I see my nieces and nephews every once and a while. Also Lopez works for Southern New England Telephone (SNET) which is now owned by Frontier Commutations. _

_Lucy. Sadly she got into an accident with Lily at the wheel more on that later. She used to work as a librarian at the local library at Royal Woods._

_Lana. She still lives in Michigan and now works for a plumbing company. Her boyfriend is a corporal in the army, I barley talk to him though since he's always busy all the time. Sadly I don't talk to Luna that much anymore I think she wants to get away from the family situation much more than me. So that's all I know_

_Lola. She still does beauty pageants unfortunately for very little pay. She is the most jealous out of the bunch when she first saw my first officer salary at American, she instantly hate me forever. I don't know why she's always a bitch. Also I have no idea where is now anyway._

_Lisa. She is probably the most successful of the bunch. Now is one of the head researchers at Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory in California. She is helping make new nuclear weapon designs for the government and making nuclear energy systems the safest it ever been. _

_Lily. One year ago. She was attending the University of Chicago Loyola and was driving with Luna to Chicago to stay with her for a couple days. I offered both a fully paid fare for a short flight from Detroit to Chicago, but they decline since Lily's boyfriend was driving them there anyway. So when the three of them were driving on I-94 near St. Joseph, Michigan and a bastard drunk driver blasted through the catch fence from the other side of the road and smashed into the driver side door of their car. The drunk and Lily's boyfriend died instantly with Lily's injury's being broken limbs and head trauma she is still in a coma to this day. Lucy was paralyzed from the waist down and now lives with a college friend at a ranch in Texas. _

But then Lincoln's writing was interrupted by the appearance of his first officer.

"Konbana!" The man greeted Lincoln. He was around his early forties and has more hours than Lincoln after this flight and the trip back he'll start his flight training to become a captain for JAL. "Watashinonamaeha Miyazaki Ryōtadesu." (My name is Ryota Miyazaki) The first officer greeted Lincoln which Lincoln did in turn.

"Watashi wa rinkān raudodesu," (I'm Lincoln Loud) Lincoln said with his usual smile.

"Oh, the famous Captain Loud from America, it's a pleasure to meet you captain!"

It seems to Lincoln that he's more energetic at his job than he is.

"Well let's go to our gate and do our flight briefing shall we?" Lincoln asked.

Japan Airlines Flight 2 will be an eight-hour flight from Tokyo International Airport to San Francisco International Airport. The current weather in the Tokyo area is around thirty-eight degrees and partly cloudy with a ten percent chance of freezing rain along with a three-knot crosswind. The projected weather in San Francisco is poor with rain falling through out the day with a ten-knot crosswind. The aircraft for the flight is a Boeing 777-300ER and Miyazaki will be flying the plane for takeoff.

"Good evening Tokyo Ground, Japan Air two requesting flight following to San Francisco International," Lincoln requested to the ground controller.

"Copy Japan Air two route approved."

"Thank you ground we'll call you back in five minutes, Japan Air two."

Within minutes the passengers and cargo were loaded, and the aircraft was setup and soon enough the aircraft was pushed back and soon was on their way.

"Japan Air two line up and wait runway sixteen right."

"Line up and wait, Japan Air runway sixteen right," Lincoln replied. They waited on the runway for the plane that landed to expedite from the runway. After seeing the airplane ahead turn off the runway they are cleared by the tower to takeoff "Japan Air two clear for takeoff runway sixteen right."

"Clear for takeoff Japan Air two." Lincoln turned off the taxi lights and turned on the strobes

Miyazaki moved the thrust leavers to the selected position and hit the TO/GA button on the thrust lever making the GE90 engines rev up and roar.

"Thrust set." Miyazaki called out.

As the plane continued rolling faster and faster down the runway Lincoln was monitoring the speed from seventy to now eighty knots.

"Eighty knots."

"Check."

**V1**

"VR," Lincoln called out for his co pilot to rotate the plane. The plane rose up from the ground as usual.

"V2, positive rate."

"Gear up please," Miyazaki asked.

Lincoln moved the 777 gear leaver into the "up" position.

Soon enough the flaps were raised, and the plane headed towards cruising altitude the two were then served dinner.

"Kimi ni kanpai!" Lincoln tapped his Sprite soda with his first officer drink.

"And cheers to you," Miyazaki said in response smiling.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I'm sorry that I kind of rushed the last part of the chapter. I just want you guys to get a chapter from me just before the end of the Thanksgiving holiday weekend.**

**Anyways, leave a review if have an opinion you'll would like to leave me. As well as recommendations to further myself as a writer on this site. Or a PM as well if any of you have a questions. **

**So I hope you guys have a great day's and hope you have a awesome holiday season. **


	9. Chapter 9:Minneapolis Tragedy

**Review Time:**

**Delquea: Nah I don't have a fetish.**

**Engineer 1869: I do think maybe that the parents kinda blame themselves, but I'm not decided on that yet.**

**That's all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

**February 22****nd****, Over the Pacific Ocean**

"How's the weather in San Francisco?" Lincoln asked his first officer.

"The data chart here shows that there's going to be rain and a pretty big crosswind, I guess we have a pretty tough landing ahead."

It was around 8:00 AM pacific time and the flight still have around four hours of flying time left before pulling into the gate at SFO.

"The weather is just bad all over the country, couldn't been a better time huh?" Miyazaki joked."

"Yeah, happens all the time." Lincoln replied.

**Earlier**

**Washington Dulles International Airport, February 22****nd****,2020 8:00 AM**

Clyde McBride walked in the check in doors at Dulles International Airport he was heading home after spending a few weeks in DC to win a lawsuit for his client. Today he's flying on Squirrel America Airlines a joint venture between a youtuber, SoftBank, and American Airlines. The main purpose of its creation was to relieve the pressure of some of American Airlines domestic flights and holidays so unexpected problems like maintenance can be covered by rebooking's on Squirrel America. The airline also do charter flights.

"Hi, I'm checking in on the Squirrel America flight to MSP," Clyde said coming up to the check in counter.

"Your name sir?" The lady said at the counter.

"Clyde McBride."

"Business class correct?"

"Correct."

The lady printed his boarding pass and baggage tag and after loading his bag on the belt he was sent on his way towards the British Airways lounge. His flight departs around 10 AM.

"Why are you saying there's bunch of instability with my client's US account?" Clyde said to the HSBC reprehensive on the phone "I thought you disabled it, haven't you?"

"Yes we have disable it but there is still unknown activity going on in that account," The man replied. "We don't know who's doing it."

"Did you contact the FDIC on this matter?"

"Yes we did, and we are making steps on solving this by implementing security measures on both of your client's accounts."

"Good, I'll call you back when I'm in Minneapolis and if this continues, we'll set up a meeting in New York or Hong Kong," Clyde affirmed.

"That's fine with us Mr. McBride."

Clyde then hanged up the phone he is now starting to get frustrated with the lack of information that HSBC is providing him on the matter. But he's still confident with Lincoln getting most of his savings back by next month.

**1 Hour and 20 Minutes Later**

The airport's PA started to sound off in the lounge. _**Squirrel America Airlines twenty-seven and American Airlines flight 3927 is now boarding priority passengers.**_

"Oh shit!" Clyde cursed under his breath. He folded the newspaper he was reading and left for the gate.

Priority boarding of special and business passengers have been already completed but Clyde went ahead of the line since he was in business class cabin. Clyde hold his boarding pass over the scanner was approved to go. He walk into the jetway which he was all by himself since the economy passengers must wait. The flight for today is packed with a full one hundred and sixty passengers with sixty of them being school children returning home after a school trip. The business class seating arrangement is a two-two configuration and look like a premium economy class rather than a business class but with extra legroom. Clyde sits in row twelve which is the last row of business class and there is a wall separating the economy and the exit row behind him.

"Good morning sir," A mild middle aged man sat down in the aisle seat right next to him.

"Morning," Clyde replied.

"Well I checked the weather in Minneapolis, and it looks like hell out there so I don't know if these guys can land this plane or not heh, heh."

"I'll just hope and pray you know," Clyde responded.

"Yeah… name's Andy, Andy Olson," he offered his hand.

"Clyde McBride, attorney at law," Clyde extended his arm and shake Andy's hand.

"Damn you're a lawyer?"

"Yes I am."

"Well shit I have a history of lawyers you know," Andy admitted.

"Oh how come?"

"I'd had a pretty bad divorce a long while ago, can barely see my daughter."

"Damn what a shame."

"Yeah well I'm over it now, it's always good to look forward on the future and not on the past you know," Andy said.

"That's great, life always have hurdles and people always makes mistakes I'm glad your over it," Clyde said.

"Thanks man."

As their conversation ended the final call was announced and the cargo bays were closed. The crew for today's flight is Captain Alan Quester who is fifty-eight years old and First Officer Logan Peters who is twenty-five years old. Quester is way more experienced than Peters who has over thirty thousand hours and never missed a flight or called in a sick day. Peters has eight thousand hours and has been flying since he was sixteen. Quester is from Manchester, England and Peters is from Omaha, Nebraska.

"Alright the flight plan's in the FMC and is set, do you want to do the briefing for the passengers?"

"Yes sir," Peters said, he grabbed the PA microphone and started his briefing in a brisk and fast manner.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and thank you for joining us for this Washington DC to Minneapolis service on Squirrel America Airlines operated by American Airlines. The fight time will be around two hours and the current weather in Minneapolis is a chilly eleven degrees with heavy snow. Cabin crew please armed doors for departure, thank you," Peters completed his speech.

"Not bad Peters now let's push back quickly," The brit said.

"Dulles Ground, Squirrel American twenty-seven requesting pushback."

"Squirrel American twenty-nine pushback approved expect runway nineteen right."

"Copy 19R we're still waiting or the tug," Peters informed the controller. Peters then switched the APU unit on and waited for the tug.

"Ah mate why they have to take so long to find a bloody tow?" Quester said annoyed. Eventually after five minutes a tug arrived after pushing back a different aircraft, the reason why being most of them being broken down or in for maintained.

"Sorry captain for the long wait we'll get you pushed back in no time."

"Fine just hurry up," Quester said.

"Are the parking brakes off?"

"Yes they are."

"Alright starting push, clear to start engines."

"Beacon on," The captain called out.

"Confirmed."

"Engine mode selector to start, engine two master to on."

"Confirmed on."

Peters switched on the second engine starting switch as the plane was pushing back.

"Engine two stabilized, start engine one." Quester ordered.

"Engine one master switch to on."

After starting both engines and the plane pushed backed from the gate and both engines started. Peters requested clearance to taxi to runway nineteen right.

"Dulles Ground, Squirrel American twenty-seven requesting to taxi to runway nineteen right," Peters requested.

"Squirrel American twenty-seven taxi to runway nineteen right."

"Copy, nineteen right Squirrel American twenty-nine."

The plane an Airbus A320-200 built originally built for America West in 2000. After America West bought US Airways in 2005 the aircraft was repainted into a US Airways livery in a reverse merger move. When US Airways merged with American Airlines in 2013 plane was instead painted in a special Squirrel America Airlines livery as part of a plan to help integrate US Airways regional routes. The livery features the top half is a white pant with a basic font describing the airline Squirrel America in Aharoni font and its affiliation the Oneworld aircraft alliance. The bottom half is black and at the back describes the aircraft's registration and at the tail is an outline of a squirrel. After taxing for ten minutes they were now third in line for takeoff.

"Squirrel America twenty-seven contact tower."

"Contacting Tower, Squirrel America twenty-seven."

After tuning and switching the standby frequency to the active one.

"United seven-twenty-one cleared for takeoff runway nineteen right."

"Taking off United seven-twenty-one."

After a minute of separation it's now the Avianca Airlines jet to takeoff.

"Avianca five-eighty-one cleared for takeoff runway nineteen right." The controller ordered "Squirrel America twenty-seven lineup and wait on runway nineteen right. After the Avianca jet took off Peters called for the flight attendants to be seated for takeoff.

"Sorry for the short delay at the gate we should be taking off in about five minutes, so flight attendants please be seated for takeoff and departure."

"Line up and wait Squirrel America twenty-seven," Peters confirmed.

"Before takeoff checklist," Quester ordered "Brake fans off."

Peters switched off the brake fans on the main panel "Confirmed off."

"Exit lights on."

"Confirmed on and guarded."

"Landing lights."

"On."

"Strobes?"

"Confirmed on."

After two more minutes of waiting the tower finally cleared the plane to takeoff.

"Squirrel America twenty-seven cleared for takeoff runway nineteen right."

"Cleared for takeoff, Squirrel America twenty-seven."

Captain Quester is flying the plane for takeoff and cruse for today and Peters is in control for landing.

"Thrust fifty percent," Quester called out.

"Stabilized."

"Thrust set TO/GA." The Captain said moving the thrust lever to the TO/GA position on the Airbus. The two IAE V500 engines distinctive growl sounds off and the plane was now rapidly head towards eighty knots.

"Eighty knots."

"Check."

With one hand on the control stick and one hand still on the thrust lever the plane was now roaring towards it's V1 speed if anything fails beyond that speed the plane will have to liftoff anyway.

**V1 **The flight computer notified the pilots.

"Rotate," Peters ordered "Positive rate."

"Gear up." Peters followed the request and moved the gear leaver up.

The A320 lifted off from runway nineteen right and now is heading towards Minneapolis and St. Paul. But the climb to cruising altitude was a difficult one with twenty-one knot crosswind and the wake turbulence from the Avianca A321 was still strong enough to be a factor.

"Oh shit this wind!" Clyde thought in his head.

"You got it?" Peters asked the PIC.

"Yes just a bit of rough air."

Departure control notice that the A320 was still directly behind the Avianca A321.

"Avianca five-eighty-one turn left heading one-two-zero cleared to flight level two-eight-zero."

"Turn left one-two-zero clear to flight level two-eight-zero, Avianca five-eighty-one."

"Squirrel America twenty-seven cleared to flight level three-two-zero switch frequencies when needed."

"Cleared to flight level three-two-zero Squirrel America twenty-seven good day." Peters acknowledged the last message he'd make to Departure Control. The Captain then switched from manual control to autopilot one.

"Now peace and quiet," Quester joked. There was still turbulence while it was ascending through the clouds. But after it climbed past twenty-three thousand feet the turbulence has now mostly subsided which allowed the seatbelt signs to be turned off and let the flight attendants to serve meals and drinks. The two pilots released their seatbelt straps and relax themselves for the flight and the day ahead of them. As well as Minneapolis St. Paul they will also fly to Omaha then Dallas after that is Charlotte and the last flight to Boston all of those in one day. "Flaps up please," Quester requested.

"I guess their trying to squeeze every bit out of us, aren't they?" Peters asked.

"You can say that your still young I've been doing this for over twenty-five years, and I can do over ten legs before I can get tired," Quester boasted.

Quester does have the right to boast before entering the commercial airline business he was in the RAF and used to be a fighter pilot flying the Hawker Sidley Harrier. He'd then joined American Airlines in 90's and his experience with the airline is highly valued upon by young first officers of the airline. This is his fourth year flying the A320 before that he'd flied the MD-80 and the 767.

"Why you stop flying the MD-80, I mean if you keep flying that type of plane you could have retired early," Peters said.

"You know it's not just the money or the job it's the love of flying and you keep flying and flying until you can't keep flying anymore."

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense to me why people don't like to fly it's beautiful up here."

"Well you got to know that people got those tendencies from outside circumstances, so that's the best explanation I can come up with."

"Yeah I mean there's nothing else I can say about that," Peters chuckled.

While the plane is at cruising altitude and the flight attendants serving drinks and a complementary hot meal Clyde was looking at the information leaflet of the history of the company and its fleet. It's fleet contains around twenty-five Airbus A320's and ten Boeing 757's. The seat pocket also includes a menu of the available meal and drink options.

"Um sir?" The flight attendant gain Clyde's attention "Can I get you something to eat?"

"Oh yes I want the Italian sausage pasta with some sprite?" Clyde ordered from the menu.

The flight attendant grabbed his meal from the trolley and handed it to him with his sprite in a paper cup.

"Thank you very much," Clyde said in thanks.

After Clyde chomped down his food and drank his soda, he got to read the paper he picked up from the lounge he was in and read the headline from the Wall Street Journal.

**SEC sounds alarm on Santiago Fund**

_New York (AP)- The Securities and Exchange Commission chairman today express concern on the irregulates of Santiago Fund's investments have been listed. This comes after the Federal Reserve this past September itself express concern on how Santiago Fund is reckless in its practices._

Clyde dug deeper into the story. He found out that were suspicious outsourcing of its monetary assets and revenue to other countries. There also is concern that some of the revenue that disappeared may have fallen into hands that are classified by the US State Department a threat to national security. At the end of the article the Associated Press reached out to Santiago Fund for a response to these rumors; they stated that the information presented is "false and full of dumb rumors."

"Well I should look into this more when I get home," Clyde thought. He then read the other news headlines and stories and the sports section during the whole flight. Meanwhile in Minneapolis the weather is deteriorating, and the wind was picking up as well. The overall bad weather around the country is causing cancelations and delays everywhere, but at MSP the snowplows are doing their best to keep the runways open. Unfortunately this causes traffic to build up around the area while the runway is closed for snow removal, so some of the aircraft decide to head to their alternate airport instead but most stay on approach.

As both the air traffic and weather get worse the air traffic controllers workload gets heaver and more stressful. The snow was falling hard and the clouds were unnaturally dark looking for this time of day, it was a blizzard. When the Squirrel America flight entered Minneapolis Area Control airspace.

"Minneapolis Control, Squirrel America twenty-seven with you," The captain who handed control of the aircraft to his first officer got no response only radio traffic. "Minneapolis Control, Squirrel America twenty-seven with you; can you hear?!"

This time the controller on duty responded.

"Squirrel America twenty-seven radar contact, sorry about that."

"Copy," Quester said in reply.

As the flight got closer to Minneapolis the pilots request to being it's decent.

"Squirrel America twenty-seven approved to flight level one-eight-zero."

"Flight level one-eight-zero, Squirrel America twenty-seven copy." Quester nodded to Peters who dialed the altitude indicator on the main flight panel to tell the autopilot to start descending.

The plane proceeds to fly through thick heavy clouds and turbulence started to rock the plane, Peters proceeded to turn the seatbelt sign on. The pilots then tune into the ATIS (Automatic terminal information service) radio frequency for Minneapolis/St. Paul International Airport.

_**Weather information for Minneapolis/St. Paul International Airport arrival. Runway three-zero approach wind one, one, one degree two eight knots. Visibility is low IFR at less than one mile. Overcast twenty thousand, scattered thirty thousand, broken thirty-six thousand. QNH one, one, zero, zero. Significant change in weather expected at any time. **_

The two then quickly tune back to the control frequency and began their approach briefing.

"We're on the Eau Claire nine arrival okay?" Quester briefed and Peters nodded his head. The Eau Claire nine is one of the simpler arrivals a pilot must deal with. The few waypoints means that the ATC controller must deal with the radar vector of the flight, but with this much traffic in the air the controller himself is not helped with this. Also the flight ahead is also a Delta Air Lines Flight 4177 a Bombardier CRJ-900R flying from Indianapolis is also taking the same arrival path.

"Also it's going to be a category three approach alright?"

Peters nodded again.

"Delta four-one-seventy-seven descend to flight level eight thousand," The approach controller requested.

"Eight thousand, Delta four-one-seventy-seven."

Then a new flight comes into view on his radar screen.

"Minneapolis Approach, Squirrel America twenty-seven is over Woodbury at twelve thousand feet request GPS approach runway 30L."

The controller responded immediately.

"Squirrel America twenty-seven radar vector approved at own discretion to runway 30L descend and maintain flight level five thousand."

"Descend and maintain five thousand, Squirrel America twenty-seven."

After approach control hands over the flights that are on final as well as clearing flights for takeoff. But there was so many flights trying to land at the same time it's hard to pay attention to the planes trying to takeoff. Also in line for landing is a FedEx Express plane as well as a Southwest plane landing on runway 35.

"Minneapolis Approach, FedEx two-five-hundred is fifteen thousand feet over Farmington, requesting GPS approach for runway 35."

"FedEx two-five-hundred request approved descend to flight level eight thousand at slowest possible speed."

"Eight thousand at slowest possible, FedEx two-five-hundred."

"Minneapolis Approach, Southwest seven-four-nine-three is sixteen thousand feet over Elko New Market requesting ILS approach for runway 35."

After the controller give vectors to the Southwest plane, he gave another plane that is on the Eau Claire nine arrival gave a request for a vector to the same runway as the Squirrel America flight.

"Is the anti-ice on?" Peters asked the captain.

"Confirmed, on," He responded. As the plane approached five thousand the pilots received a new instruction.

"Squirrel America twenty-seven descend and maintain two thousand, slow speed to one-seven-zero-knots, contact tower at own digression."

"Descend and maintain two thousand, speed one-hundred-seventy knots thank you good day." Peters spoke into his headset "Flaps one please."

Quester moved the flaps leaver to the "one" position "Flaps one check." Peters then switched on the landing lights and beacons and spoke on the PA system for the flight attendants be seated for arrival and landing.

"Logo lights?" Peters check.

"On," Quester confirmed.

**Two-thousand-five hundred!** The GPWS warned the pilots.

"Gear down please," Peters ordered.

"Gear down," Quester reaffirmed as he pushed down the gear leaver.

"Vertical speed check."

"Minus five hundred check."

"Set missed approach altitude."

"Altitude set to fifteen thousand."

"Auto brake to max."

"Max, confirmed."

"Flaps ten please."

"Flaps ten set."

"We got lights, everything?" Peters asks.

"Yes we got them all."

"Tower, Squirrel America twenty-seven is on runway 30L final."

"Squirrel America twenty-seven number two cleared to land runway 30L."

As the A320 soars over Dodd Road and nears Interstate 494 a problem occurred in the A320's navigation system. This causes the autopilot to malfunction and suddenly to disconnect.

"Flaps fifteen pleas…." **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP "**What the hell?" The two look at their ECAM screen quickly for instructions but there is none.

"Well that is a weird one mate, continue with the landing."

"Okay focus," Peters told himself. He took a deep breath and continue with the snowy approach.

As the plane goes over I-494 the plane suddenly is assented up into the air.

**WINDSHEAR, WINDSHEAR!**

"Oh shit!" Peters exclaimed. He thought the plane has entered a microburst.

"Delta four-one-seventy-seven, please expedite when possible off runway 30L thank you." The controller heard a despite call.

"Squirrel America twenty-seven going around!"

"Copy twenty-seven going around."

Clyde suddenly felt the plane ascending off the deck and feeling the engines roar into TO/GA mode. "Shit looks like we're having a missed approach."

Peters then pulled his stick up to try to prevent the plane from hitting the ground. But it was too low and too late.

**DON'T SINK! TERRAIN AHEAD, TERRAIN, PULL UP!**

"OH SHIT!"

**TERRAIN, TERRAIN, PULL UP!**

_**CRACK BOOM SMASH!**_

"Squirrel twenty-seven climb and maintain flight level one-five-zero."

The controller gets no response. He then looked for the flight on his radar it shows a red dot near runway showing where the last known position of the aircraft.

"Jesus Christ, a plane has crashed!"

In Clyde's mind it was all black he thought he was dead. The plane has hit the ground at over one hundred and ninety-five miles per hour with the tail hitting the hardened ice of Gun Club Lake first with the front of the fuselage smashing the ice even harder. Splitting the fuel tanks causing a fireball and explosion along with the fuselage splitting into multiple pieces spreading it's parts every ware within a miles radius.

Meanwhile the turboprop that was following behind was concerned about the cash in front of them. ATC hasn't notified the plane if it crashed on the runway or on the river basin, so the two young inexperienced pilots who were at the controls declared a missed approach. The FedEx plane was also on final approach until it's copilot notice that they were too high and too fast to attempt their landing, they also declared a missed approach.

"Approach, FedEx two-five-hundred, conducting missed approach."

"Copy FedEx two-five-hundred, climb and maintain flight level one eight zero."

The FedEx 777 freighter turned left towards Bloomington in which the plane will do a full circle around the airport vicinity and the plane will complete its turn around the city of Apple Valley. The Fairchild commuter plane is flying straight over the airport and will fly over the neighborhood of Nokomis and will continue its path until reaching the suburb of Minnetonka.

"FedEx two-five-hundred contact departure."

"Contacting departure, Fed…." **TRAFFIC, TRAFFIC, CLIMB, CLIMB NOW **the TCAS system warned.

"What in the hell?" The captain reacted by pulling up his yoke, but it was too late.

**CLIMB, CLIMB NOW **_**SMASH BOOM **_**CLEAR OF CONFLICT**

**RING, RING BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

The widebody freighter has collided with the Fairchild Metroliner at over two hundred ten knots it's right wing and right engine collided with the side of the Metroliner slicing, splitting, and crushing the commuter plane with no chance of any survivors. The 777 is wounded with the loss of control of its ailerons and right-side engine.

"MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY, FEDEX TWO-FIVE-HUNDRED."

"Copy, what is your problem FedEx?"

"We smashed into a commuter, requesting immediate!"

"Alright we've got runway 21L open for landing."

The 777 then squawked seventy-seven hundred meaning emergency. The plane was clearly not able to limp to runway 21L and there was nothing the controller can do about it. The plane was gradually losing altitude and then total control. It managed to cross the Mississippi River and into St. Paul before it crashed into the ground on Cretin Avenue South near the vicinity of five schools and universities.

"What the hell is going on, close down the airport!" The supervisor of the ATC controllers of tower control yelled.

Clyde meanwhile woke up the mix of warm air and heat and to the smell of burning metal and gasoline.

"What… what the fuck happened?" Clyde wondered. But once his sight came back into view, he began to recollect what happened. He push the passenger next to him he was bloodied but miraculously still breathing but he was in bad shape. "Andy, Andy we need to get the hell out of here!"

There was no response.

Clyde got his fleece jacket and his suit jacket from the half open overhead bin and put it on himself, he'd grabbed the two unopened blankets from his and Andy's seat he opened them and wrapped it around Andy, the section of the fuselage they were both in is sinking into the lake from the broken ice. He was wearing work pants and boots and decide that it's okay that their exposed for the time being. Fortunately for the two of them emergency services were notified of the crash and was sent to the scene, Clyde carried Andy in a fireman carry with several fractures plus head trauma and organ damage carried him far and long enough the nearest first responders. They were both airlifted to Hennepin Medical Center. Others were also lucky mostly in the back of the plane.

Fifteen others, all in the economy section are recovered and survived from the incident. Ten of those who survived are students and the rest are businessmen, all of them were severely injured from the accident. Unfortunately the FedEx 777 freighter and the Fairchild Metroliner, all of those that were onboard both planes are killed. The two pilots on the FedEx plane and seventeen (including air crew) on the Metroliner, another terrible mark is that sixteen people were killed on the ground with many more injured as well as the crash site looking like a warzone.

**The Pacific Ocean, approaching the California coast**

"How's the wife doing?" Miyazaki asked.

"Very well, she's a schoolteacher at an elementary school in Nagareyama she teaches Japanese and English and loves her job."

"That's good."

"Well how's your family doing?" Lincoln then asks.

"Oh they're doing great, I have a son and a daughter in elementary school as well, you know my wife's always wondering when I'm going to get my promotion heh, heh."

"Looks like we're getting closer to our top of descent," Lincoln noted by pointing at the navigation screen.

"Ah yes I'll prepare the briefing."

The approach into San Francisco will be a tough one as heavy rains and winds will be impacting the landing and the wet runway the stopping distance will take most of the runway to stop.

"Oakland Control, Japan Air two requesting decent to flight level two-one-zero," Miyazaki requested to control.

"Japan Air two, request approved descend and maintain flight level two-one-zero."

"Two-one-zero, Japan Air two."

What also tough about landings at San Francisco is that planes usually make a turn in high and have a rapid decent to land due to the high density of traffic, that's why there is parallel landings and takeoffs.

**Twenty Minutes Later **

"Japan Air two, contact NORCAL TRACON."

"Contacting approach, Japan Air two."

After Miyazaki change frequencies he checked in with approach control.

"NORCAL, Japan Air two with you."

"Japan Air two radar contact, please note that airspace and airport is busy expect delays due to weather.

"Copy that, Japan Air two" Miyazaki confirmed "Well that's just what we need huh?"

"Yeah that's why I hate flying here."

As the flight approaches it's final turn for runway 28R a United Airlines A320 will be landing on runway 28L around twenty seconds later.

"Japan Air two fly heading two-six-zero, intercept localizer DUMBA then turn right heading ILS two-eight-zero contact tower when ready."

"Fly heading two-six-zero until localizer intercept the heading two-eight-zero, Japan Air two." Miyazaki confirmed. Lincoln then notified the flight attendants to take their seats for landing.

"Alright, flaps fifteen please," Lincoln requested, Miyazaki moved the flap leaver to the "15" position. Miyazaki then contacted tower control.

"San Francisco Tower, Japan Air two on ILS final runway 28R."

"Japan Air two number one cleared to land runway 28R."

On his attitude indicator the display shows if the ILS has localized with the aircraft. It did so Lincoln has to turn the plane right so that so the purple bar can line up in a cross or plus. Lincoln put the heading number "280" into the heading indicator so the plane's autopilot can turn for him.

"Flaps twenty-five," Lincoln requested.

"Flaps twenty-five set."

"Spoilers?"

"Armed."

"Autobrakes?"

"Set, max."

"Landing lights?"

"On."

"Go around altitude?"

"Set, fifteen thousand."

"Vertical speed?"

"Set, minus one thousand two hundred."

"Seatbelts?"

"Confirmed, on."

"Localizer frequencies correct?"

"It's working right now captain."

"Before landing checklist complete!" Lincoln exclaimed; he wasn't usually worried about these kinds of landings but this time he wants it to get it right.

The plane is descending according to plans that were set the plane is now descending through three thousand.

"Glideslope alive captain," Miyazaki notified Lincoln.

"Roger, gear down please."

"Gear down."

The distant mechanical noise can still be heard from Lincoln's headset to him it's satisfying.

"Three greens no reds," Miyazaki confirmed.

Back at tower control, the controller tracking the 777 notice that the plane is flying over two hundred knots, too fast for a widebody in good and bad conditions.

"Um Japan Air two, you might want to slow down or go around your too fast."

"Captain we're too fast!" The first officer warned Lincoln.

"I got this don't worry," Lincoln replied, and Miyazaki was surprised at the fact they forgot about their speed. He dialed the auto throttle to one-hundred-sixty knots to retard the throttles essentially for landing.

**Twenty-Five Hundred! **The GPWS system warned.

Lincoln then hit the AP disengage switch on the mode control panel, one of the plane's many alarms warned him of his decision. Heavy rain is now impacting the windshield and impairing Lincoln's vision of the runway. He use some rudder to combat the crosswind as well

"Wipers on." Miyazaki hit the switch for the wipers.

The plane soon descends through two thousand.

Then one thousand five hundred.

**One thousand!**

The altitude indicator goes from one thousand to five hundred.

Suddenly the runway's centerline lights come into view.

**One Hundred!**

**Minimums!**

**Fifty!**

**Forty**!

**Thirty!**

**Twenty!**

**Ten!**

_**THUD…. VROOMMM **_

The auto throttle immediately comes off as Lincoln applied the thrust reversers and manual braking as well as spoilers to help stop the plane as it hit the ground at around one hundred and eighty knots.

"Come on baby slow down," Lincoln whispered.

The wet runway was also making things difficult as the deacceleration is slower than usual. As the plane crossed runways 1R and 1L the plane is still going over one hundred knots, but luckily the plane manage to slow down enough to not overrun the runway and was able to expedite off it at the end of the runway.

_***BING***_

The two pilots soon heard the flight attendants making their landing announcement behind them.

"Japan Air two hell of a landing, contact ground and have a good day."

"Contacting ground good day, Japan Air two." Miyazaki signed off. "Well that was scary my friend I don't know how you did that."

"I just use skill you know," Lincoln said jokingly.

The pilots then requested to taxi to their designated gate and once he engines were turned off the seatbelt sign was soon switched off. After all the passengers were boarding off.

"Alright captain thank you for a good flight and I hope that you'll have a good rest of your day," Miyazaki said saying goodbye.

"Yep, I'll see you in two days for the return flight!" Lincoln said shaking his hand.

After he grabbed his flight bag from the side of his seat and deboarded the aircraft. He then went to the Japan Airlines crew station to drop off the folder containing the airport and weather charts and the flight manifest. Lincoln then picked up his layover bag containing his clothes, he then took a taxi to his hotel in Japantown.

"Hello, I would like to check in!" Lincoln greeted the receptionist at the counter.

"Your name sir?"

"Lincoln Loud."

"Oh you're the person who saved all those people in December!"

"Um, yeah I'm the guy?"

"Well it's a great honor for you to stay with us today captain!"

Lincoln didn't answer, he just was just stunned that he was recognized.

"Here's your room key and if you need anything from us just ask."

"Ok, thank you," Lincoln said as he rushed to the elevator to avoid as much attention as possible.

"Well shit, I didn't notice how much attention I get here," Lincoln thought in his head.

After he went into his room and settled there, he took off his shoes and laid down on the queen size bed and turn on the TV and what he saw was horrifying.

"_**Over one hundred and sixty people are confirmed dead in two separate incidents due to weather, with fears that there are more people that had died from the incident. The first crash was Squirrel America Airlines Flight 3927 smashed into the ground on final approach, commuters on I-494 saw the disaster unfold stop and called emergency services which likely saved lives. Unfortunately two other aircraft were not so lucky. A FedEx 777 freighter collided in midair a commuter turboprop, the turboprop was instantly destroyed but the FedEx freighter was still flying but wounded. Eventually the plane crossed the Mississippi River and crashed, probably due to the loss of controls. The emergency response to the crash was suspect, in the confusion it took over fifteen minutes for the first firemen to be on the scene. This will likely be subject under an investigation in a number of weeks. **_

Lincoln instantly know that Clyde was on that flight and began to wonder if he was killed or not. So he decided to call his cell phone

**BRRRRRR**

"Hello?"

"Holy shit Clyde, is that you?"

"Yes sir!" Clyde said wirily.

"Are you alright, you sound tired."

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm just in an ER room or something and in a bunch of blankets, I'm still cold though but I'm still taking calls from clients."

"Alright are you going to survive?" Lincoln askes worryingly.

"Fuck sake man, obviously I'm going to live not sure about the long term affects though.

"Well just keep fighting okay?"

"I will," Clyde said before hanging up.

Lincoln laid back down on his hotel bed and thought to himself "What the hell I got myself into?"

* * *

**Thank you, guys, for reading. Please leave a review or PM if you have any questions or comments.**

**As always have a nice day where ever you are.**


	10. Chapter 10:The Canary Crisis

**Here's another chapter for you guys! I hope it's worth the wait! Also an update on me overall, I've been busy with school these past few weeks and I felt burned out from all of it so that's why I haven't been working on all the projects I been doing. Also an update on the other stuff I've been working on, I decided to put the Star vs. one shot on hold. After reviewing it I didn't like the flow of the whole thing overall and decided to cancel and start over from scratch. With the Pokémon fic I finish the first chapter and is currently being edited it took a while, but it's almost done. The reason why it took so long is for two reasons school and this story, but I think you guys would want to see more content so here it is. **

**Also if you guys have any questions or comments about the story just review or PM. **

* * *

**San Francisco, California, February 23****rd****,2021**

"What made you come back so soon to your job, flying?" The interviewer said.

Lincoln was getting an interview from the local CBS affiliate for the San Francisco area. He decided to do the interview because the station found out he was in San Francisco for the day and wanted to do an interview with him, Lincoln reluctantly accepted.

"Well I can't live without it simply saying I just love it so much and obviously I'm not getting paid enough by not flying."

"What was the reaction of your parents when two of your sisters tried to murder you and everyone else on board?"

"Words can explain their anger and sadness in the situation," Lincoln said bluntly.

"What about your reaction and your wife too?"

"My wife was obviously surprised, and my sisters don't like her anyway and with me I probably will never get over it for the rest of my life, but you know I have to get over it the best I can and cope."

"The aircraft incident yesterday with your friend and legal counsel, how did you react to the incident?"

"There is still a lot of information that is yet to be found and with incidents involving the aircraft and anything is possible really."

"And with the mid-air collision with the cargo plane?"

"My opinion is that the crash only happened by chance and the A320 crash maybe one of the factors in the incident."

"What is your opinion on the instability of the country after the reelection of the president, and what will happen now going into 2021?"

"Well this country has been very polarized since the 2016 elections and arguably during the last two years of the Obama administration, and as you know President Trump has twenty Secret Service agents walking along side him with his family on Pennsylvania Avenue. As well as over two hundred students were killed in the riots, so in my opinion it's a disaster waiting to happen"

The interview went for another hour before Lincoln can leave the studio and be driven back to his hotel and after he got back, he checked in with Clyde to see on his condition.

"Hey man how you're doing?" Lincoln barked into his phone.

"Not the best really, just a bad fever and flu probably sick from the incident or the DC weather either way, also I found out that my elbow is messed up from the incident I just don't know what the fuck happened." Clyde said.

"Just hang in there alright, just have the doctors take care of you."

"Yeah I know I'm still doing phone calls for my clients and all that."

"Don't overdo it."

"I know," Clyde then received a buzz from his phone notifying him of another phone call "Shit another one, do you mind me putting you on hold?"

"Nah I can end the call here, so it doesn't do any weird shit to your phone." Lincoln offered.

"Alright, well thanks for checking in on me anyways."

"Yeah no problem man."

_***Call ends***_

Lincoln sighed and put his phone into his pocket and looked out the window, the weather is still poor for going outside but at least it stopped raining. He didn't want to go anywhere for his layover day, so he just took a nap, but it soon turned into a five hours of deep sleep.

**New York City, New York 8:00 PM February 23****rd**

Theo looked at the Rolex on his wrist and saw it was time, time to do the dirty work. He started to walk up wall street station from there he'll walk on wall street until he reaches Exchange Place once there, he'll walk to 40th Exchange Place where the supposed deal is taking place. Santiago Fund's "legal activities" usually takes place in One World Trade Center where their office space occupies two whole floors. Their official headquarters is in the Bank of America Tower. The plan is that Theo is to wait outside in the hallway near the suite where the deal is taking place at and when the meeting's over there will be a man with a briefcase walking out of the office. Theo will follow that man into the same elevator, he will then kill or take the man unconscious and take the briefcase and a car will be outside waiting for them, no one knows what's inside the certain briefcase.

"Are you there yet?" Theo's earpiece barked.

"No and shut up I got this!"

He'd walked into the office building and went straight to the elevators to the tenth floor where the supposed meeting is taking place. After the elevator doors opened revealing the tenth floor, he exited the elevator and waited next to it Theo checked his watch again. The meeting should be finishing up soon and the target holding the briefcase will walk by him and wait for an elevator.

**Five Minutes Later**

After using the bathroom and walking up and down the hall all in five minutes, Theo saw two men waiting for the elevator they recalled. Theo just got there in time before the doors could close, when the doors closed Theo can feel the stares and sneers bearing down his neck from the two. He looked up floor display waiting for his chance to strike and when the elevator went down past the third floor the brit made his move. First Theo stun the target's bodyguard by an elbow strike in the face hard. Then he took out his Sig Sauer P229 with a silencer and shot the target four times in the chest, Theo quickly turned and dealt with the stunned bodyguard with being shot five times with one bullet in the head. Theo quickly grabbed the briefcase from the dead man and waited for the elevator doors to open and pray that no one's there waiting.

Theo was lucky, no one's waiting outside.

The whole building now is mostly empty apart from people working the late shift or the one's doing overtime as well. With a brisk in his step he quickly walked out the doors of the historical office building.

"I got the package; are you guys right outside?"

"Yes sir, pulling up to the front entrance now."

Theo saw the white car, a Cadillac waiting outside of the building and literally open and jumped in the car.

"Fucking hell you got out of there in a jiffy!" Will said surprised.

"Yeah no time to waste when there is no plan to hide the bodies," Theo contested in response.

"Hey, we'll be out of the state in about an hour okay they'll never find us by then." Sam said.

"Anyways, we'd probably stopped a ton of fucking money from going to terrorists, we should be proud of ourselves."

The men will drive to JFK and will board a corporate jet to Dallas-Forth Worth on the jet they will examine some of the contents of the briefcase while in the air. The contents in the briefcase will shock all of them.

**One Hour and Thirty Minutes Later, Over Kentucky **

The crew are in Learjet 75 private jet and are currently flying over Kentucky

"Give me the money, please give the money…" Theo whispered to himself. He grabbed the briefcase right next to his seat and put it on his trey table. "What the fuck is this shit!"

The contents of the briefcase revealed something unexpected not money, but paperwork detailing the future of Santiago Fund illegal activities some including money laundering siphoning money secretly to terrorist organizations and even conspiring with terrorist groups to plan and carry out attacks.

"How the hell they can do all this stuff, and no one found out about it?" Theo said to himself.

"Hand some of those to me," Will interjected and proceeded to through the small stack of papers handed to him. "Financials, transfers, wait what, hijackings!?"

Everyone who is in the cabin eyes stood up and paid attention on what Will's going to say.

"Dallas-Fort Worth to London Heathrow (DFW-LHR) British Airways Flight fifteen o' five February 28th , Delta Air Lines Flight thirty Atlanta to London Heathrow February 28th , and Japan Airlines Flight one San Francisco to Tokyo Haneda and it's on the… TWENTY FOURTH IT'S TOMARROW!"

Now a sense of panic and urgency is now setting in the cabin of the private jet and now they need to come up with a solution in a couple hours, Theo pieced together the series of planned hijackings. The plan is under the guise of radical eco-terror groups will send eight hijackers (four for the Japan Air flight) will take over their plane and demand they'll fly to an unspecified location in the Canary Islands.

"How they are going to take over a widebody jet without any weapons?" Sam asked.

"They would be using technology so they can smuggle weapons onto carry-on bags with no possibility of metal detection, as it said here," Theo pointed at the supposed guns to be used for the hijacking.

"Who the hell are we dealing with?" Sam said astonished.

"An International Non-State Superpower my friend," Theo muttered.

"And it's funded by Santiago Fund," Will said as he smacked the stack of papers down on his trey table again.

"Notify the FBI and the Director of National Intelligence this is now a national security threat," Will said to his assistant.

"Yes sir!"

"This all makes sense now."

"What Theo?" Sam and Will said at the same time.

"The Group of Seven will meet at Wrexham, Wales for the 2021 G7 conference so that means…"

"These guys will make a statement and some of the countries on that board will cave into their demands," Will interjected.

"Sir, the Director of National Intelligence would want to speak with you."

Will grabs the phone from his assistant.

"Yes, Director?"

"Pierce, are you sure that these claims are true, and they jeopardize national security?"

"I am sure director; I have the documents right here with me Director and I have plans to hand them over to the FBI once we land in Dallas-Fort Worth, but we now have a potential disaster on our hands, and we need to stop it now."

"I believe in you Pierce and you said there is three hijackings planed?"

"Yes, Tomorrow Japan Air 1 will depart at 2:35 PM from San Francisco bound for Tokyo Haneda it's too late to stop the flight but we can alert Japanese Authorities and station undercover air marshals on board, that's the best we can do right now."

"Alright I promise you that we'll do some things on our end and I want you to believe in us we will stop this."

At the same time Theo notified MI6 and in turn MI6 notified the Home Office and Her Majesty's Government which then led the Prime Minister to convene an emergency meeting in the Cabinet Briefing Rooms also known as COBR (mistakenly also known as COBRA.) They decided that a covert military operation is needed to uncover the islands and to raid Santiago Fund offices in the UK to uncover their funding practices.

The Royal Navy's Special Boat Squadron is tapped to undertake the operation on the Canary's and without the knowledge of the Moroccan and Spanish governments with the objective of gaining intelligence of the islands and size up the islands defenses. The SBS will lay in hiding until a Royal Navy Taskforce of seven ships including HMS Prince of Wales and HMS Albion carrying Royal Marines will carry out airstrikes and takeover the islands.

"When is this supposed mission supposed to take place?" Theo asked his superior.

"The date is classified, but it's possible that the date is set on or before March 1st."

"But why they come up with a mission so soon, there is barely any intel available on the island and the only intel we have is satellite imagery and an intel wire from Interpol acknowledging its existence!"

"Clemons you know I have no power of the situation we're now in a crisis and we're barreling down a path of a world order of collapse and anarchy, do you understand?"

"I understand sir."

"Good, keep it up on your work I'll update you on new instructions on what to do next."

Theo put his smartphone back in his suit pocket and sat back in his chair and sighed and looked out the plane window, the Learjet was now descending and approaching to land at Dallas-Fort Worth. Theo needs piece together the hijackers plans to help prevent this disaster. The eco-terrorists takeover of the Japanese airliner with the hopes of the Japanese government caving into their demands, it seems to Theo that the hijackers will only use brute force in taking over the Delta and British widebodies.

"That's mad, how the hell they are supposed to take over a 747 without any weapons?" Theo thought "They are trying to cause an insurrection, they want the world's attention with Santiago Fund's main goal to gain power behind the scenes, and that's what they want."

Theo then called Will over to give him more of the documents and to look over them again to see if there is any more blueprints of terror, a specific document caught his eye; it read.

_**The Infrastructure Project **_

_**The value of damaged infrastructure caused by the attacks of our US and UK allies is very understated and very undervalued. The damage of roads, powerplants, and bridges is very beneficial as the contractors are near the direct influence of our normal activities under Santiago Fund. I pleased to announce to you Ms. Santiago that the infrastructure project results are a perfect success and are plans to insert foreign gorillas into Asian countries like Japan, Malaysia and South Korea will help expand our global influence on an incredible scale. This will evidentially lead Santiago Fund to spin off into its own independent investment company. But this will take time and patience as you may have known the SEC has begun an investigation into our activities and I advise that we should scale back our operations for the time being. But that's the board and your call.**_

The report continued to reveal the exact damages to the infrastructure and the amount is staggering. Also the report revealed the monetary results of some bombings in Italy, US, and UK, showing damage reports of logging headquarters and police stations and power plants. Seems like their biggest hit is an oil refinery explosion caused by a raid and bombing in North Dakota in the last year, that killed thirty refinery workers and security officers. In their escape the terrorists killed an extra six highway patrolmen, they were put on the FBI's most wanted terrorists list and authorities went on a three-week manhunt that ended in a bloodbath.

**Flashback-The Autumn of Discontent **

On a cold September's day in Oregon the FBI has located the hideout of the domestic terrorists in the Willamette National Forest a house near one of its many mountains near Eugene, Oregon. By now two governments want the terrorists dead, Canada was pipelining oil over the border to the refinery at no cost as part of a clause of the current trade agreement and is one of the primary fuel sources for their military. When the refinery providing all the fuel for a NATO power's military there will be hell to pay.

Since there is a genuine fear of the terrorists being heavily fortified and armed with everything from AK-47's to RPG's, the Department of Homeland Security recemented that USSOCOM should get involved so "risk of American lives being lost due to the training and experience of the special forces are low." Under this recommendation the president approved the use of special forces to end the terror cell under the requirement of the Posse Comitatus Act, requiring approval of the president to use military forces in domestic relations. The 19th Special Forces Group was selected for the operation, which is codenamed Fishhook, eighteen Green Berets will storm the two-level compound (basement and ground floor) with two teams of nine entering through the front door at ground level. Team two will enter through the lone basement door on the rear side of the house. The small platoon will enter through the forest in unmarked Range Rovers and at dawn will start their mission, when they completed their objective and mission, they'll be extracted by two or three UH-60 Blackhawks.

The results of this couldn't have gotten better for the Green Berets, the college aged ecoterrorists and their AK-47's were no match for the skill and training of the Army's own special forces. That day the terror cell have recruited new members and are supposed to train them that day, also there was an extra four-armed members that didn't take part of the bombing of the refinery. In all over twenty-eight members were killed along with five people being arrested with no casualties for the Green Berets, there was also a fire fight in the woods where a patrol saw team two of the Green Berets outside securing the perimeter a firefight ensued attributing to the death toll. The Green Berets then left the dead in body bags for the Park Rangers to clean up after themselves with one of the bags having a piece of paper attached to it saying, "WITH MUCH REGARDS, AIRBORNE."

The diplomatic response to this was positive, Canada was pleased that the cells was exposed and dealt with, the president was very pleased that the Green Berets have destroyed the terror cell very efficiently, and the state of Oregon was indifferent it wasn't happy that it didn't get shared plans of the raid to help Coordinate cleanup but were happy of the results either way. The only agency that was pissed was the National Park Service Rangers because they must clean up the mess.

The people that were angry and ticked off are the college students in Oregon and around the country in general. After the announcement of the raid by the president and further details were uncovered several thousand students protested and rioted around the country. Especially in Eugene and several campuses in California received significant media attention, the students sympathized with the terrorists as they think they were expressing their worry of the planet, as well as the note on the body bag and the use of military force. The rioting have gotten so bad that the president himself took control of the two states National Guards and sent the 5th Marine Expeditionary Force to Eugene and elements of the 1st Calvary Division and the 82nd Airborne Division to California to forcefully disperse the rioters. Lincoln once saw the rioting on tv in Japan and shook his head.

"What the hell do these guys want they're just destroying shit when they want to?"

The streets of California and Oregon in Lincoln's prospective seemed to turn into Baghdad, there were tanks in the streets, cars being set on, police and National Guardsmen firing live ammunition into crowds. In one incident in Eugene a group of over two hundred protesters stormed a National Guard checkpoint and killed two soldiers and severely injured twenty others. After hearing their comrades being beaten and killed with their bodies being dragged through the streets, were furious and fired live ammunition into a medium sized crowd the crowd killing twenty-eight and injuring eighty. After that incident the Marine commander who was commanding the federal units quickly relived the National Guard and decided to put his Marines and some one hundred Oregon State Policemen and women on the frontlines. The rioters upped the ante though on their attacks on the federal units and it seemed like the same thing kept happening repeatedly. In all over three hundred protesters were killed with eight deaths on the federal side (five policemen, and three National Guardsmen.)

This is all relevant because the phoenix terror group Earth's Saviors and have launched an insurgency campaign in the West and a terror campaign in the Midwest. The National Guard is currently battling them, and the FBI is trying to prevent them from attacking pipelines and blowing up gas stations. It has gotten so bad that US Marshals must rotate every twenty-four hours protecting power stations and pipelines instead of trying to catch criminals twenty-four hours a day. MI6 and New Scotland Yard suspect this group is directly funded by Ronnie Anne and Santiago Fund, London is also having the same problem with the group who are seemingly damaging roads around the London Metro area and delaying traffic. It now seems that the tables are about to turn on the financial firm and once the bodies are found in the elevator, the chief negotiator at the meeting called Ronnie Anne in a panic.

_**It is now half past eleven at night **_

"Ms. Santiago, we have a very big problem on our hands!"

"What is it I'm very busy?"

"Our messenger and his bodyguard are dead, and more importantly the briefcase is gone too."

"Son of a bitch they got him, I'll notify my board about this tomorrow morning," Ronnie Anne replied solemnly.

"What is it?" The Italian accent of Croix Merides askes.

"We've lost the briefcase, now we can't execute stage one of our plan to overthrow the government."

"Ah, don't worry about this minor incident, once stage two and three and enacted we can salivate in our victory together!"

Unfortunately for the two, the National Security Agency (NSA) under the direct order of the National Security Council have bugged the entire floor where Ronnie Anne has held their meetings, the board room, and her private office where she and Croix are in right now. The two surveillance officers who were listening in on the two, they immediately forward the conversation to the director of National Intelligence who then reports the news to the president and the National Security Council. There is now concerns that Ronnie Anne and Croix's plans are planning the attempted overthrow of six major NATO associated countries, if the plans fail, they'll be sure in causing a civil uprising and war. The National Security Council has now convened an emergency meeting on how to deal with these new revelations and they decided to deal with these targets with force.

_**Kill them both…. **_

**February 23****rd****, 2021, San Francisco International Airport **

Preparing for his return flight, Lincoln briefed his crew "Gozonji no yō ni, kyō no furaito wa Sanfuranshisuko kara Tōkyō Haneda madedesu. Kyō no furaito no hikō jikan wa yaku 11-jikandesu. Yaku 234-ri ga kono furaito ni sanka shimasu. Korera no jōkyaku ga shiawase ni nari, shōrai no ryokō de modotte kuru koto o negatte imasu." (As you know, today's flight is from San Francisco to Tokyo Haneda. Today's flight lasts about 11 hours. About 234 people will participate in this flight. I hope these passengers are happy and will return on future trips.) Lincoln looked down at his watch and realize that their behind schedule.

"Hai, senchō!" The crew acknowledged.

"Board the passengers, we're behind schedule." Lincoln then said.

Lincoln then went into the cockpit with his second officer Ryota Myazaki and quickly run through their checklists s they can be on time, and in about eight minutes set up the aircraft ready for pushback. The passengers were all boarding during the time the two pilots were setting up the aircraft, including the supposed terrorists on board.

"Flight crew arm and cross check doors for departure please," Lincoln called on of the flight attendants on the phone.

"Yes captain!"

The jr flight attendant closed the door but before she was able to arm the door a DHS agent approached the door and motioned her to open it. She followed the agent orders and called the captain to inform him of the situation.

"Evans, Smith, Hollands, and Thompson; search the aircraft for the suspects. James go to the cockpit and order the pilot for the flight manifest; I'll go with you to explain to the captain and first officer what's going on.

The squad lead of the DHS agents came forward to the front of the aircraft to the cockpit, where they meet a steaming mad Lincoln Loud who was obviously demanding answers on what's going on.

"What in the hell is going on, we have a schedule to tend too!" Lincoln was livid he was afraid of tainting his on-time record in which he never had late flights. He was also afraid of the fine the FAA was going to impose on them for open the doors again when they are already closed.

"Captain, there is genuine concern there is plan to take over this aircraft while international airspace."

All thoughts Lincoln had at this point had disappeared and all thoughts are now on how the supposed hijackers are on this flight in the first place.

"We're now looking for the hijackers on this plane, once we remove them you can continue what you're doing and can resume your activities."

The four moved down the cabin with the four pictures of the supposed hijackers in hand. While also getting worried and ominous looks from the passengers in their seats.

"Confirmed, the suspects are indeed on this flight."

"Right we found them!"

_**WHAT THE FUCK!? FEDERAL AGENTS HANDS UP NOW! OH SHIT!**_

The agents found all four suspects, two men and women. The would-be hijackers were violently grabbed and throwed off their seats, one of the nuts then got up from his seat and grabbed his gun out of his jacket pocket. Fortunately a man who was sitting in the seat behind him got up as well and knocked the gun out of his hand proceeded to tackle the man which led him to hit his head on the aisle seat and was knocked unconscious. One of the federal agents had to pull the man from him to stop the man from beating the hell out of him. Lincoln and his second officer were shocked as the four would be hijackers were taken out of the aircraft one at a time, and the nut with the gun was dragged out unconscious by the agent who pulled the man off him, he decided stay on the flight.

"We have removed the terrorists and your flight is now safe to continue," The lead agent said to Lincoln.

"Have you contacted the airline of your action?" Lincoln said.

"Yes, and I sincerely apologize."

The flight was allowed to depart, and takeoff bound to its final destination of Tokyo Haneda International Airport. The press quickly picked up the story, but it was soon overshadowed by more serious news.

_**Now this just in breaking news from the BBC, several states we have learned have declared states of emergency with one of them Minnesota declaring a state of siege. The states that declared state of emergency are California, Oregon, Washington, Colorado, New York, and the District of Colombia. There were indeed developments or rumblings as some would say that the green terror organization Earth's Saviors an organization ten thousand strong as listed members by the State Department. But the RAND Corporation in their latest report and analysis of the group list their strength at around eighty thousand to one hundred thousand strong. With the research firm saying that these members are hibernating in America's educational institutions notably high schools and universities. All this comes after rumors and clashes during the day with the group and the FBI; with senior leaders of the terror group calling for it's so called "revolutionaries" to prepare to rise up agenst their oppressors. The Federal Government so far has responded swiftly and has taken down social media sites like twitter and Facebook.**_

_**It seems now that the social fabric of America is starting to fall apart all in about six months. Here's our correspondent Nigel Emmerson with his report.**_

"What in the fuck is going on?!" Lincoln was thinking in his head while watching the report. It seems to him that the world around him including the country he loves and used to live in for most of his life is falling apart and fast.

"What the hell is going on in our country, Link?" Amanda was angry at this. Almost furious, ten years ago it was viewed as impossible that America will tear itself apart, and now it is a reality. Lincoln and Amanda re watching it on their TV an ocean away from the action, and they were helpless in doing anything. "Alright I'd had about enough of this shit for one night, when is your next flight?" Amanda said getting up from the couch.

"I happen to fly to London on the 1st when all of this shit is happening."

"Damn it honey, why can't you fly to more safer places in the world?"

"Well shit Amanda there's nowhere safe around the world now a days!"

"Singapore maybe!?"

Lincoln thought about this for a moment and she did make a good point.

"Yeah your right on that one."

Amanda sighed bent down and gave Lincoln a kiss on the lips.

"How long are you keep watching this shit?" She said.

"I don't know, I'll be with you soon."

**HMS Artful, Atlantic Ocean, In vicinity of the Canary Islands, 23:45 Local Time **

In the depths of the of the Atlantic Ocean the Astute Class fleet submarine submerged around periscope depth with its radar mast and periscope peeking above water surveilling the private artificial island.

"It looks like their holding a fucking party in there!" The captain of the boat said.

Then his commutations officer interrupted him.

"Sir, orders from Westminster."

The order read that the peace at home had deteriorated to the point that it's immediately required that the operation must be undertaken immediately. The eight SBS soldiers on board will use a driver propulsion vehicles to propel them ten miles toward the private island. They'll then wait from eight to twenty-four hours for the strike force under the guise of a naval exercise for them to be reinforced and begin the strike to capture the island and cripple the terror group and Santiago Fund's operations.

"Emergency reverse!" The captain called out.

"Emergency reverse aye!"

Once the sub appeared to come to a complete stop the captain called for the shaft to be stopped.

"All stop!"

"All stop aye!"

One by one the men of the SBS went into the chamber and once the chamber was filled up with water, they left the sub and are bound to uncertain possibilities including success, failure, life, and death. Once ashore on the beach the men quickly moved to the nearby foliage and hid their DPV's and removed the plastic bag coverings of their C8 Carbine rifle.

"Artful this is Hazel we have landed on site green patrol sighted," The lieutenant muttered quietly into his radio.

"Copy Hazel."

The large island contained several concrete and steel structures with several Chinese and Russian made military vehicles, but their mechanized capabilities are mostly utilities vehicles. The island itself is large but flat and could off been made artificially but Interpol nor MI6 can confirm this. The SBS squad had to evade constant patrols during the nighttime having to hide in the forest which covers southeast side of the island, other times just lying and waiting.

"How in the hell that these greenies equipment from?" The lieutenant thought to himself.

The island even had an airfield, the amount of equipment and facilities were a huge surprise to the brits. The intel they acquired from the island is being constantly relayed from the SBS to HMS Artful to the MOD building in Westminster where the operation plans for the taskforce to strike the terrorists main base.

The days ahead for the SBS will long and difficult for the eight men, the task force won't be ready until the twenty eighth won't arrive until the morning hours of the 1st of March. But until then the plans are in place for an undertaking that has never been seen before in modern history or in history itself.

* * *

**Thank you, guys, for reading another chapter. It took a long time for this chapter to get made because of school mostly. But finally I'm able to get this out this weekend. I hoped that you guys enjoyed it.**

**And as always hope you guys have an awesome day. **


	11. Chapter 11:The Canary Crisis Part 2

**Rest at the end. Not in the middle.**

**-Kobe Bryant 1978-2020**

**Thank you Kobe for all for all the things you did for basketball. You were my favorite basketball player growing up and the one of my favorite legends of all of sports **

**Rest easy Black Mamba**

* * *

**February 28****th****, 2021**

**BBC Cymru Wales **

**Here's the headlines of the morning at nine. The FBI and SEC have raided the headquarters of Santiago Fund and Securities, this comes after a few days when the SEC announced they'll be launching an official investigation into the Investment firm. In other news Donald Trump, Boris Johnson and other world leaders arrive in Wrexham for the two-day G7 Summit, The President of the United States said that he's confident that mounting protests agenst his second term will quiet down. The black boxes of the Squirrel Airlines incident reveal a malfunction in the autopilot system that was unbeknownst to the pilots.**

**Also in the news here at home, funding for the express rail line from Cardiff to London was funded today, it will take around two years for the line to be built and will be commissioned in 2024.**

**And now to Mary with the weather.**

**February 27****th****, Dallas, Texas**

"Where the hell is Santiago and why she isn't in custody!" The head of FBI field office in Dallas yelled on the phone.

"I... I don't know she's not here; we have an evidence response team coming in now." The lead special agent said.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled as he slammed the phone back on the receiver. "You know Pierce, I don't know how you guys have done it, taking down a big firm like that."

"Well, we find opportunities and we took advantage of them, that's what we do." Will said with a smile.

"I'm proud of you guys all of you have done a good job, also what happened to the British guy?"

"He's at his hotel, he's being recalled back to London for reassignment."

**February 28****th****, Minneapolis, Minnesota, 1:30 PM- Trouble Brewing**

A large protest is forming in the East Bank of the University of Minnesota in response to the State of Siege declaration by the governor. The declaration is due to National Intelligence providing them with evidence of terror cells stationed in the state by Earth's Saviors. Some eight hundred Minnesota National Guardsmen mostly made up of part timers with little riot training but was hardened by the September riots, along with three hundred officers from both Minneapolis and St. Paul. The National Guardsmen are there to help assist the FBI, ATF, and MPD to secure the area and prevent any civilians and protesters from intervening.

One of the MP's (Military Police) controlling the numerous platoons of the guardsmen are Blake Schneider controls around forty-five of them named foxtrot. He and most of his men are armed with a riot shield and a black rubber baton, with the exception of four soldiers armed with M16's with a grenade launcher attachment loaded with rubber bullets. The squad also has a Cougar MRAP with a water cannon attached on top of it with two medics inside and a soldier operating the water cannon on top of the MRAP.

"Platoon, MARCH!" Schneider ordered.

The platoon marched down Pleasant St towards the library where the protest is gaining momentum. Around two hundred students are now organizing to march on the police positions on 4th Street where the ATF and FBI operations are based.

"Company, this is foxtrot moving in on Pleasant St southeast to the Walter Library to cut off the protest."

"Copy foxtrot MPD has confirmed your rear flank is secure."

Also foxtrot received intel from the helicopter that students are joining the protest at an increased pace, and Schneider told his troop to pick up the pace. They marched until they first saw resistance at the intersection of SE Pleasant and Arlington St.

"PLATOON, HALT!"

The men formed a line blocking the whole street and the intersection and the sidewalk, the protesters saw them and started chanting for the governor to resign and yelling that the army and the National Guard are child killers. Some of the black bloc members of the protest (rioters or protesters who dress in black and wear gas masks) and stated using hand gestures and yelling obscenities at the soldiers. In response Blake ordered his men to hold up their batons in order to try to intimidate the some of the unruly protesters to get back to their area. Intimidation usually doesn't work, and usually start throwing objects like rocks at them. The situation seemed in control at first but when the protesters saw an MPD SWAT unit dropped down from a helicopter and cleared out protest held Frasier Hall; the protesters started to move towards them.

"WE ARE AUTHORIZED TO USE TEAR GAS AND RUBBER BULLETS, WE WILL SHOOT IF THREATENED!" The water cannon operator warned to the protesters over the intercom.

The campus itself is still mostly under control of the student protesters, with only the Northrop building under control of the National Guard as well as some other buildings.

"Company this is foxtrot, requesting for withdrawal to Scott Hall and Northrop," Blake requested on his radio.

"Request denied foxtrot, we need spacing between Northrop as much as possible!"

"We need reinforcements, is Zulu available!?"

"Unavailable."

"Shit!"

It turns out that all other MPD and National Guard riot squads are battling rioters in the university neighborhoods who are trying to interfere with the operations. Under the direct orders of Ronnie Anne, who's plan is to capture the university and run it as her main base of operations during the insurrection.

"HOLD THE LINE!" Schneider yelled to his platoon, who are now questioning if they would survive this episode of rioting or not.

The line open up pockets for the riflemen to position themselves and fire their tear gas into the crowd, which unfortunately for the Guardsmen only angered the protesters in which some of them threw back the gas at them. Then he ordered one of the riflemen to hold up a sign saying, _**"WARNING FLASHBANG" **_and told the others to arm themselves with it. Some of the results were good some students were knocked back and the students movement slowed but didn't stop them, multiple tear gas rounds followed some of the protesters (not wearing masks) dispersed, but many protesters the black bloc continued.

The SWAT unit quickly withdrawn from the nearby hall and were caught in midst of the protesters, who were throwing rocks and stones and wooden sticks at them.

"MEN ADVANCE!" Blake yelled in an attempt to save the SWAT unit.

Mayhem then ensued, several protesters were shot and beaten by either the Guardsman or the SWAT unit, three rioters died, eight were arrested, and twenty were injured. The Guardsmen did suffer casualties as they suffered three injuries, two of them were burns from Molotov cocktails and one was knocked unconscious from a rock landing hard on his helmet. The Guardsmen looked to be overmatched by sheer numbers alone, by their MRAP and water cannon saved their rear side. The story of the killings were quickly picked up by local and then national news agencies, an outcry ensued. People don't want the killing and the rioting to ensue again, but the students across the country had enough and wanted change and quick, through any means necessary.

**4:00 PM**

**Fox News**

**This is a Fox News alert; we have breaking news from the state of Minnesota today have officially declared a state of emergency after young students from the universities and colleges there in the metro area have taken over the state capitol building. We have also had news of the governor's residence is currently under siege from the students and the governor is currently being protected by soldiers from the Minnesota National Guard. Also there is news of the University of Minnesota Twin Cities and Duluth campuses both falling under control of the student rioters. The National Guard is struggling greatly even to try to retain control of the state's most important cities and has mobilized eight thousand soldiers in attempts to stop and stem this riot. **

**Cedar-Riverside, Minneapolis, Minnesota, 4:24 PM**

**BAM! POP POP BOOM! CRACK**

Cedar-Riverside is a college neighborhood made up of students and Somali immigrants that was heavily damaged during the protests and rioting in September. Foxtrot was being pushed back by the mass number of Earth's Saviors rioters and militants, Blake has already lost eight men to injury and was relieved by a different platoon. But with only thirty minutes of rest he and his platoon has to go back out there and prevent the rioters from taking over the whole city. They marched from the National Guard controlled Central Minneapolis past US Bank Stadium to the Cedar-Riverside neighborhood where they experienced their finest hour. The two hundred National Guardsmen and four hundred Minneapolis police officers battle the rioters who now are more numerous rioters who have now cutoff their escape route.

"Company this is foxtrot and Lima, they have us cutoff from Cedar and South Washington and we're getting battered out here!"

"Copy foxtrot, we have the MPD covering your rear flank now, we can try to have them move up to the intersection and try to disperse them from there."

"Roger, we can try hold on for ten more minutes, we're running out of ammunition over here!"

"Schneider!" One of the MRAP commanders yelled to him on heir radios.

"What!"

"We ran out water and we're running of flashbangs!"

"Well shit do you have any more tear gas?!"

"I don't think so I think we ran out!"

Meanwhile a Molotov cocktail lands right on top of one of the MRAP water cannon operators who burst into flames.

"AW FUCK IM ON FIRE!"

One of the soldiers from the rear echelon pulled the man off the top of the vehicle with one of the medics put the fire out with his fire extinguishers, he was injured through. Now the situation has become despite for foxtrot and Lima the Somali youths and college students are now launching rocks and firebombs from a distance. Even though Blake's men have been in riot gear before they were a reserve unit during the September riots. Now with his men dropping one by one because of the constant barrage of firebombs and rocks and stones, foxtrot and Lima have to retreat.

**Wrexham, Wales, United Kingdom, February 28****th****, 11:47 PM**

"What the hell is going on in Minneapolis?" Theo yelled on his smartphone.

"It's not good Earth's Saviors have taken about ninety five percent of the city." An CIA rep said briefing Theo.

"Have we found Santiago yet?"

"No we have Interpol red notices put out and everything, we have every damn intelligence and police service in the western hemisphere out looking for her now."

"Fuck sake how the hell she escaped from Dallas?"

"We gave her too much time, we didn't get her when we needed too, this mistake could be fatal."

"What about the hijackers of the BA flight?"

"We can't find them we don't even have names yet, but at least they found the ones on the Delta flight."

"Damnit, I'll be up all night give me a call when something hits the fan k mate?"

"Yes sir will do."

Tonight in Wrexham there are over eight hundred MI5 officers being spread out in the county bureau. Usually the G7 summit is usually held in the summer but at the prime minister's request that it should be moved back to beginning of March for this year's event, which puzzled commentators and pollical analysts. The official event starts on the second and ends on the third, with a state dinner on the first welcoming the world leaders.

The CIA and MI6 are worried that there would be terrorist activity in the county during the event, but MI5 said it's been secured and there's nothing to worry about.

**Dallas Fort-Worth International Airport, February 28****th****, 9:40 PM**

**BBC theme plays **

**This is breaking news coming from the BBC news desk, that the President of the United States have indeed activated the use of the insurrection act for use of regular US Army units to be used to take back the city of Minneapolis as one ward after another is being overrun by the student rioters. The cities of Minneapolis and St. Paul have mostly been taken by the rioters with the exception of the international airport and the hospital as well as the skyscrapers of Central Minneapolis. The Minnesota National Guard have put up barbed wire, barricades, and armed checkpoints in the streets in order to prevent the rioters from overrunning their positions. We'll keep you updated on the situation. **

"Holy Shit!" Ryan Zachburger said to himself in awe over the situation while looking up at the tv. He would never expect this, he thought to himself after the September riots everything will stop and calm down; but no everything is going to shit again.

_***PA Chime plays***_

_**British Airways Flight one-nine-two is now boarding priority passengers!**_

There is now a sense of anxiousness to Ryan as he waited for the boarding announcement for business class passengers. He knows that Earth's Saviors is alive and well and means business, but he believes in the security system of the airport and now rest his shoulders.

_**British Airways Flight one-nine-two is now boarding first and club world passengers, this includes Oneworld Priority passengers.**_

_***Ring Ring* **_

"Yes?"

"It's Clyde, it's all going to hell here."

"I imagined, how's the situation, is the hospital being taken over yet?"

"No, we have guys from Iowa from the 34th covering our ass with M4 so I guess we're okay for now. Oh yeah those bastards tried to throw Molotov cocktails at us at the windows outside, I heard they shot at them so they can run away."

"Fucking hell."

"Yeah, I heard that sniper already killed five people that somehow went past the armed perimeter, also my girlfriend said that the Iowa National Guard have occupied Edina and she is afraid that the rioting will spread there."

"I heard that they have spread, and captured Oakdale and Maplewood and they are heading down on I-94 towards Woodbury."

"It's true."

"Also all the markets are fucking dropping, everyone and their mother at Bank of America are asking what the hell going on at Santiago Fund."

"I know it's a shitshow."

"Damn, I about to board my flight, I'm kind of glad I am leaving this country now." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"Heh heh, well spend your time well with Diana and your kids, also shout out my name yo!"

"Yeah I will!"

"Also before you go, how's Lincoln doing, I couldn't get ahold of him."

"He's got a flight to London right now, I also invited him to the state dinner."

"Well he's lucky as well as you guys were, damn well see you around!"

"Yeah talk to you later."

Ryan boarded his plane to London and after he lands, he would meet one of his chauffeur's and head over to the Cavendish Manor where along with Diana will welcome the state guests into their house. The most difficult part of the event to organize is not the dinner itself, but the transportation and security part of the trip. How to get everyone from Somerset to Wrexham is difficult enough, Marine One will be transporting the American president and the Prime Minister will be arriving in his Aston Martin along with all the other leaders. In order to avoid confusion the queen and then the president will be arriving first, then the leaders of France, Germany, the heads of the EU, Shinzo Abe, Boris Johnson and Jacob Recce Mogg for the UK, and Italy. He got into his club world class seat on the old queen of the sky's Boeing 747-400 his seat is 14K.

"Ah fuck, why does it always feel small when I fly with BA?"

Since the 747 is being retired by 2024 by British Airways the seating will not be retrofitted with the sew suite improvements being implemented on the 777 and A350, much to Ryan's dismay. The flight will be around ten hours long and will be three-man flight crew for the night's flight. Experienced pilots with many hours of flying time with the 747-400 and two of them will be riding off into the sunset along with the 747 when it retires. The captain of the flight is sixty-one-year-old Henry Dockson, the captain who is in the copilot role is Tim Aukland who is fifty-five, and the relief officer is Leon Fredrickson who is forty-five.

"Preflight checklist." Tim said.

After going through their whole preflight checklist they were ready for them to pushback.

"HGH reference switch set to left." Aukland said.

"Left set."

"Ground proximity system checked."

"Checked."

"Preflight checklist complete."

"Dallas Ground, Speedbird one-ninety-two heavy requesting pushback and taxi to runway 36R."

"Speedbird one-nine-two heavy pushback approved to runway 36R."

"Pushing back, Speedbird one-nine-two heavy."

"Hydraulic demand pumps to auto."

"Pumps to auto."

"Breaks?"

"Normal."

"X-feeds open, one and four are closed."

"Confirmed open, one and four are closed."

"Data, LNAV-VNAV, and V2 speeds?"

"Confirmed checked and correct."

"Doors armed and closed?"

"I'll call them." Dockson said.

"Flight attendants close and arm doors for cross check, confirmed closed."

"Alright call the tow."

"Speedbird to tow we're ready." Tim called on the radio to the tug.

"Alright captain, please set parking breaks."

"Parking breaks set."

"Alright bypass pin inserted, please release breaks for tow."

"Released."

The tug proceeded to push back the 747 into position, the pilots started the four Rolls-Royce RB211-524H engines and waited patiently for ground control to clear them to the runway so they can get underway. After their cleared the plane taxied and waited over twenty minutes for the runway to clear up so they can takeoff, but finally they can get underway.

**Flight attendants please prepare for takeoff**

"Speedbird one-nine-two heavy, line up and wait on runway 36R."

"Line and wait, Speedbird one-nine-two heavy."

Ryan looks out of the window and into the starry night but only saw airport lights and other things.

"Speedbird one-nine-two-heavy cleared for takeoff 36R."

"Cleared for takeoff one-nine-two heavy." Aukland acknowledged.

"BTO checklist, taxi lights off, landing lights on, strobes on, flaps 15 set." The captain asked.

"Lights checked; flaps checked."

"Transponder to TA/RA, flight director on."

"Transponder set, director on."

"Okay let go, fifty percent power."

***Engines rev up***

"Stabilized, TO/GA."

Ryan looked out of his window as the aircraft speeds up and eventually lifts of the ground and soon enough the 747 it's on its way on a routine long-haul flight toward London Heathrow.

**Over Siberia, March 1****st**

The Japan Airlines 787 is flying over Siberian wilderness at thirty-six thousand feet, the captain and pilot in command of the flight is Lincoln Loud and he's very concerned. He thinks here is still a large threat of hijackings unlike the reassurance by the Japan Civil Aviation Bureau provided to the airline.

"You reckon we get there early?" His copilot said in Japanese.

"Maybe, were going pretty fast in cruse." Lincoln said. He then look down on his wrist and saw that his rest period is coming up. "Alright, I'm gonna wake him up so I can take my rest break.

Lincoln pushed the crew wakeup call button ***BING***

"Ah, damnit." Lincoln said rubbing his head. "This world is fucked up; can I get a damn break?"

"Hey, calm down man, fuck sake were alright right now, don't worry!"

"Right, I'm just worried about everything, last year I was loving my job and can't wait to go to work, now me and my wife are worried if I'm coming home at the end of the week."

"Yeah, I know, what happened to you last year was tragic and what your sisters did was unspeakable, I applaud you for coming back so soon I don't know how you do it; it's unbelievable."

"Well it's because I enjoy this job a lot and you probably know that, I guess I can't stay away from it."

"Yo, I'm here."

"Alright time for my break, don't do anything stupid."

**March 1st**

**University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, Minnesota, **

Ronnie Anne and Croix's convoy of civilian cars roll up to the Northrop building and out came her radical terrorists who support her. Their headquarters is the after mentioned Northrop building, where her associates will carefully construct her communication network of terror. Her networks include several west coast cities including San Francisco, Los Angeles, Eugene, and Portland, she will first call for San Francisco to rise up than LA then the Oregon cities. Then the Midwest will pull attention off Minnesota with Milwaukee and Madison, and Detroit and Ann Arbor; and hopefully pull troops off her main base of operations, the east coast will then fall with Baltimore and New York City. Then the dominos will finally fall with the cities of Miami and Austin and Atlanta falling to the hands of the group.

"Ronnie Anne, thanks for joining us for our revolution!" One of women leaders said to her.

"Happy to help," She responded kindly.

All of the terrorists occupying the university is now have Chinese smuggled or knock off Ak-47 or AK style assault rifle in their disposal, but most ether have very little training or no training with the weapon. Through St. Paul the group commandeered semi-trucks and loaded them with weapons off all kinds RPG's, assault rifles, grenades, light machine guns you name it. They begin by arming the rioters and other members of their group across the city, the seeds are in place for a rebellion. Ronnie Anne were meeting with the other group members when an AH-64 attack helicopter flew overhead dropping flares to light up the university (since most of its electricity was shut off.) The AH-64 was only armed with it's chain gun and not its usual complement of stinger and hellfire missiles and was only doing reconnaissance.

"Get inside now, everyone shoot down that helicopter!" The woman commander yelled.

The student militants started shooting their AK's at the Apache helicopter, one of the trucks which is a 2010 Ford F-150 hastily converted to a technical armed with an M2 Browning started shooting at the Helicopter. The man manning the gun was a good shot several armor piercing shots hit the engine, rotor, and main body of the aircraft being shot up. The AH-64 started smoking and then burst into flames and proceeded to spin and crash into the Mississippi River, both crew members didn't survive the crash. There was celebration, elation, and happiness and several members of the group shoot their AK's into the air in celebration.

"Sorry about that," The young woman said, "As you see we get the job done, and very well in fact."

"I can see that, now where's the command center I ordered?"

"Right this way Ms."

**IDS Center, March 1****st**

The FOB (forward operating base) of the National Guard is centered at the tallest building in Minnesota, all the local stations were taken over by the terrorists and started broadcasting propaganda, in which the federal government shut down. The feds also enforced a mandatory curfew, stand in place warning, and an official state of emergency declaration and broadcast though the Emergency Alert System.

"Sir, we have lost one of our Apaches." One of the commanders men said.

"What?"

"We have lost an Apache, it seems like both crew members didn't survive, they were shot down."

"What the fuck, how the fuck they got weapons?"

"We don't know yet but we're trying to blockade the routes in and out of the metro."

"Fine, close the border with Iowa and Wisconsin and I want twenty thousand troops in this state in forty-eight hours."

"But sir we already hav…"

"I don't care, this state is currently controlled by terrorists and I will take control of this state at all costs!"

**Over the Atlantic Ocean **

The British 747 was flying at thirty-four thousand feet over the Atlantic Ocean long the route known as the North Atlantic Tracks, an airplane superhighway where most planes cross the Atlantic with each other. Most of the three hundred and thirty passengers are now sound asleep. The airliner was now engaged in its selected tract and until it nears the English coastline will break off and continue on its selected route. But there were five members of Earth's Savior's who were still awake and were ready to strike, the five members (three men and two women) stood up from their seats away from each other and with two opening the overhead bin and grabbed their weapons. The five of them proceeded to move down the aisle towards the staircase leading up to the upper deck and the cockpit. A Federal Air Marshal caught one of the men with a knife sticking out heading towards the next passenger class, he took swift action; he stood up and tried to slap the knife out of the man's hand. It failed and a struggle ensued.

Two air marshals were overwhelmed by the hijackers and they moved towards the staircase and then to the cockpit.

***BING* **The flight attendant called to the cockpit.

"Yes?"

"Captain, we have a problem!"

"What problem?"

"GET THE FUCK OFF THAT!" One the hijackers yelled.

"WE'RE BEING HIJACKED!"

"Oh bloody hell!"

The captain immediately turned on the cabin lights and waked up the other crew members. The hijackers however are now the galley area between the premium economy and the business class cabins, but now were being inhibited by an UK air marshal and a passenger, there was also two-armed air marshals.

"Squawk seventy-five hundred," The captain ordered his relief officer.

"Seventy-five hundred confirmed."

The aircraft was still in the range and control of Gander Area Control Centre and has received it's hijacking call.

"Speedbird one-nine-two we have received your hijacking call; can you give us any details?"

"Yes were currently being hijacked, I think there are around five to eight hijackers that are fighting with other passengers on the plane, we need a block of altitude and space for evasive maneuvers."

"Roger that Speedbird one-nine-two standby."

At around this time two of the air marshals station on the top deck of the 747 and the first officer who was resting have now entered the cockpit. Meanwhile Gander Area Control contacted NORAD along with the US and Canadian Air Force. In which both air forces scrambled fighters to intercept and shadow the widebody. The captain decided to pull up on the control column. This forced everyone in the aisle at the time fall backward to fell on their ass or back, it was effective, but it severely damaged the control surfaces of the plane meaning the flaps, spoilers, elevators, etc.

"Speedbird one-two-nine, we understand you're in a maneuver right?"

"Confirmed, Speedbird one-two-nine!" The captain said responding to the controller.

The situation is now getting dire the hijackers are making their way to the top deck of the plane, the two air marshals then came out of the cockpit and shot at three hijackers killing two of them instantly, with one mortally wounded. There were two hijackers still fighting with passengers with one of them being Ryan who woke up from the blaring lights and dangerous maneuvers. All of the air marshals stationed on the main deck were injured from the climb or have been stabbed by the hijackers.

"You son of a bitch!" Ryan yelled as he rabbit punching one of the male hijackers in the back of the head.

One of the armed marshal ran down the stairwell and shot the woman the chest area severely wounding her, Ryan savagely beat the man to the point that the marshal had to pull him off the man. Who then fallen on the floor in a heap.

"We have low oil pressure on engine four and we have hydraulic fluid leaking from our wing, now."

"Is that Speedbird one-two-nine speaking?" The controller asked.

"Yes it's us, I think we have gotten things under control here, requesting vectors to immediate."

"Copy that Speedbird, do you want Halifax, or you want St. John?"

"Halifax, the runway's longer,"

After some confusion and placing every other aircraft in the vicinity on a secondary channel, the British Airways 747 was rerouted to Halifax-Stanfield International Airport. Where a team of the Canadian Army special unit JTF 2 was stationed on standby. The aircraft had some problems with the aforementioned engine number 4 had to be shut down. After it landed and when it expedited to the taxiway, it stopped and allowed JTF 2 to commandeer the plane and take away who was responsible. After that medical personnel were allowed on the plane to take away the injured (around one hundred eighty), and then the uninjured passengers were taken away in buses.

The media has taken up this story in record time, the news of the failure of the hijacking was bad news to Ronnie Anne who wanted to plane at the Canary Islands and make a statement to the world. Ryan however needed to call his wife Diana.

"THEY WHAT!" She said yelling on the phone.

"Yes, I'm alright and there is nothing to worry about I'll be back tomorrow probably."

"Uh… Uh alright I guess I just don't know what to say right now."

"It's alright dear, tell the kids that my flight got canceled and I'll be back by tomorrow."

"Alright, I tell them, just be safe okay?"

"Yes I will, I'll call you back later."

Ryan hanged up the phone. Diana was already awake preparing for the state dinner for that night, she's now worried that the security at the manor is now compromised. She relayed this to the Commander of the Grenadier Guards who were stationed there for public and security purposes. In response the Captain said that security is top notch with MI5 and police being stationed in and around the manor, Diana was convinced by this and proceeded normally. The night ahead should be a special one for the family.

* * *

**While I was writing this I just saw a notification on my phone that read that Kobe Bryant and his daughter Gianna tragically passed away in a helicopter accident. His basketball career meant so much to me and was one of the only reasons I watch basketball as a kid, and that's why I had to mention him at the beginning and he was just getting started at the next step of his life after basketball. I just want to thank you again Kobe for entertaining and making the world a better place. **

**If you guys have any recommendations, please PM or review.**

**And lastly, I hope you guys have a very good day.**


	12. Chapter 12:The Canary Crisis Part 3

**BBC World News **

**The crisis in the United States is escalating to full on rebellion. During the early morning hours of the 1****st**** of March the rebel group Earth's Savior's have gunned down an AH-64 Apache attack helicopter killing the two crew members on board. A source said that the 1****st**** Infantry Division will be reinforcing the 34****th**** Infantry Division in taking back two of America's most important cities, this comes after the Minnesota National Guard was overwhelmed in its riot control duty's. Also President Trump has said that full force of the American people will smash the coup attempt at the Governor of Minnesota. We will have a full report on the crisis later in the program. **

**Heathrow Airport, Longford, England, March 1****st****, 2021**

Theo was at the airport waiting for someone, specifically Lincoln Loud they wanted him to rat out Ronnie Anne, but Lincoln may decline the offer. As soon as Lincoln was spotted, he moved towards him and walk next to him.

"So, are you the heroic Lincoln Loud?"

Lincoln stopped and turned to look at Theo.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm Theo Clemens from the Secret Intelligence Service MI6 and I'm here on a special assignment to meet you."

Lincoln was stunned he just decided to walk away and not to speak to the MI6 agent. But Theo cut him off.

"Lincoln, we need you, to save your country, we think that your ex-girlfriend Ronnie Anne Santiago is leading the uprising against the Minnesota state government and is planning and organizing more as we speak, we need your help to find out where she is and win this war."

"And you think I will expose her location?"

"Yes, once she's exposed it will be a downhill slope from here."

Lincoln thought about it at first and thought that he had no choice but to accept Theo's offer.

"Now where do we go?"

But first Lincoln needed to eat breakfast he was pretty hungry and didn't ate any breakfast from the flight to London.

"Shit I should of ate some breakfast on the plane, I'm such a dumbass," Lincoln said while chowing down some pancakes and omelets.

"Yeah me too."

"Fuck sake I don't know what's going through her head sometimes, once I beat her up in an argument and almost got arrested."

"Christ mate, you beat up your ex-girlfriend and this is why that she is doing all of this?!"

"I don't know what's going on in her fucking skull, I think the biggest reason is power and I did something else that everyone hates me for."

"What is it."

"It was when I came home from Afghanistan from the Air Force it was my final deployment from the Air Force and I was going to request a discharge and on the night of June 12th 2009 I went on a night out with some friends to watch some boxing fights at the local bar in Royal Woods Michigan and since it was 2009 and the while the whole country was in a recession. There was supposed to be a protest that night and all these people and students that are going to march on city hall and all that. So they were marching by the bar and this prick got us riled up and started heckling all the protesters and some of those jackasses started to throw shit at us."

"Fucking hell," Theo interjected.

"Yeah most of the patrons of the bar were buzzed out at this point, and me and my friends went back inside the bar and started grabbing stuff and started throwing shit at them and all hell proceeded to go loose, fist fights happen and I even punched my sisters girlfriend and one of my friends almost fucking killed my sister."

"And that's why your sister hate you?"

"I guess so, but I don't really know anyway."

**8 Hours Later, Canary Islands **

The men of the SBS still wait in hiding, still waiting for the strike force that was promised days ago.

"Artful this is Hazel were still standing by, do you know when we'll get our fucking backup?"

"Command says we still have to wait, they said their gonna be there by 0550 hours by the next day, are you good on your rations?"

"We're good but only for two more days."

"Copy Hazel."

Help is officially on the way, the Royal Navy has announced an exercise just off the Canary Islands to refine tactics, strategies and doctrine. The "exercise" announcement was supposed to be a distraction on what the Royal Navy was really doing, a full strike on the islands.

**Cavendish Manor, Wedinbrugh, Somerset, England, 8PM**

Seven of the world's biggest economies arrive at the biggest event that the Cavendish Family has ever hold during their lineage. The Grenadier Guards, MI5, are the main means of security for the event as well as the many other security services being there to protect the many world leaders. At the main entrance of the manor Diana herself welcomes the numerous high-profile guests, the event itself is not just a social event but a chance to do some diplomatic agreement and negotiations. The Grenadier's are led by Major Calvin Westerland with all of the guard and armed MI5 members all under his command. He stationed around seventy percent of all forces to cover the outside and walls of the manor, with monitors and advanced security systems being set in place since the bombing in 98.

At around 8:30 PM all of the guests arrived at the manor and Diana went to the staircase at the end of the main hall were the grand staircase is held at and proceeded to begin her speech.

"First of all, I want to thank you all for coming to this lovely gathering tonight, it is a prestigious honor for highly respected world leaders to attend the long standing and historical Cavendish Manor. I want to dedicate this event to my ever-grateful father and mother for helping become the person I am today, my father for my strength and patience and my mother for my willingness for peace and prosperity and setting morals throughout the family. I now want to acknowledge the MP's Jacob Rees-Mogg, Wera Woberhouse, and David Warburton for lobbying to bring this important diplomatic event to Somerset."

Diana went on for another eight minutes before dinner was announced. The queen then went up to Diana to congratulate her on her speech before convening to the dining hall for the official dinner. Outside everything was quiet and going to plan until some of the guards in the courtyard hear a car coming.

"Contact, car!" One of them yell.

There was also a drone that was doing surveillance in the area and they just realize that the impossible is happening.

"BOMB CAR, BOMB CAR!" The operator yelled on the radio.

_**BOOM POP BANG**_

"CONTACT TANGOS AT THE GATE!"

All hell went loose, armed men and women armed with AK style rifles and rocket propelled grenades fired at the manor with several casualties being reported and forcing the world leaders to the basement area.

"EVERYONE TO THE BASEMENT!" yelled Westerland who also had to yell orders to his men to hold the line.

_**REEEEEEET BOOM!**_

"MORTARS TAKE COVER!"

The militants also have mortars, which complicates the defense of the manor even further, they will ether have to retreat to the manor to consolidate and minimize casualties while at the same time allowing the manor to be surrounded. Westerland proceeded to call Downing Street in a despite call for help.

"Fuck sake answer!" _**BEEP, BEEP!**_

"Number ten."

"EMERGECY 1947! WE NEED HELP!"

"Acknowledged." The representative on the phone then hung up the phone. "Bring me the MOD building now, also get Raab now!"

The emergency order was relayed to the MOD building via The First Secretary. The MOD has ordered SAS to do an immediate operation to relive the forces at Wedinbrugh, in the meantime the threat level is raised to critical with the US Armed Forces raising the DEFCON level to two.

_**BAMMM BAM POP POP CRACK BOOM**_

"Where the hell is the police!" Westerland yelled.

"They said there pinned down sir!"

"WHAT!"

"THEY SAID THEIR PINNED DOWN DUE TO A ROADBLOCK ALONG WITH MACHINE GUN FIRE!"

"Ah u sons of bitches, HEY I WANT SUPPRESING FIRE ON THAT TREE LINE!"

The situation then went from bad to worse, one of the improvised mortars landed on the roof of the manor blowing off all the LMG and sniper support and causing the roof to cave in causing several injuries. During the madness a Secret Service agent went up to Westerland.

"DELTA FORCE IS COMING TO EXTRADITE THE PRESDIENT AND OTHERS!" The agent said.

"ARE THEY FUCKING NUTS THE LANDING ZONE IS STILL HOT!"

"THEY HAVE AIR SUPPORT COMING WITH THEM DON'T WORRY WE'LL FIND SOMETHING OUT!"

Almost fifteen minutes since the attack started help and reinforcements still haven't arrived and Westerland is concerned that his men will eventually run out of ammunition.

"BLOODY WANKERS WHEN IS THE SAS COMING!"

_**BOOM**_

"ANOTHER TEN MINUTES SIR!" Westerland's radio man said.

"FUCKING HELL WE DON'T HAVE TEN MINUTES TELL THEM TO HURRY UP THEIR SORRY ARSE!"

Westerland had predicted that his men have must of shot dead or wounded around two hundred militants, but it seems like that they just keep coming and coming and coming like there is no end.

"Dammit were screwed."

**BRRRRPPPT **

The sound AH-6 Little Birds flying over the manor putting down M134 Minigun fire on the scrambling militants with them scrambling for cover. The Little Birds then hover off the ground dropping off Delta Force personnel. The fight is now on the insurgents vs the high trained and feared Delta Force, eventually the insurgents are beginning to be pushed back from the manor itself and into the surrounding wildlife just from the moat.

"Oh… Oh my god, an actual MIRACLE!" The major screamed in amazement and excitement.

The SAS arrived just in time as well and secure the area around the manor, there was still gunfire and fighting outside of the manor, but it was clear for the three HH-60 Pave Hawks to land in the middle of the manor courtyard to pick up the world leaders.

"Let's go, Let's go!" the special mission officer yelled.

All of the world leaders went into the two Pave Hawks, Diana's family was moved to the third helicopter. The three HH-60's then lift off from the ground and into the air and fly to RAF Brize Norton where the leaders will be dropped off to contact their respective governments.

"Oi, someone give me a casualty count over here!" Westerland ordered.

There was heavy casualties on both sides, many wounded British soldiers who were injured from the mortar fire were carried to the secret hospital that was in the basement of the manor.

"Sir here it is."

Westerland grabbed the paper from his sergeant and read it. It reads that the battalion has fifty soldiers that are K.I.A and over one hundred soldiers that are wounded in action. Westerland shook his head and crumpled up the blooded paper, there was no official body count for the militants that will be carried out in the morning. The press soon got a hold of this and begun running with it. Minute by minute reports of the shooting and coverage. The Home Office has closed down the routes to Somerset and parts of Oxfordshire to the country so no one could get in or out and aircraft in British airspace was grounded. Along with the British Army setting up checkpoints all across the country.

Boris Johnson was quickly rushed back to Downing Street with several world leaders means of transportation being allocated to Brize Norton so they can get out of the country.

**SIS Building, Vauxhall, Lambeth, London **

The MI6 employees were stunned and working around the clock to figure out what was going on while Lincoln was just laying down on a couch sleeping. MI6 were still trying to figure out how to disguise the call from the building to her smart phone in Minneapolis.

"Right, Lincoln, mate… bruv wake up we need to call her now," Theo said.

"Oh... Oh really shit."

Lincoln got up and was guided into an interrogation room with a communications room right next to it so the men and women in that room so they can also tap what she's saying. They gave Lincoln a Samsung series A60 smartphone and was given the number to type into.

"Alright calling now," Lincoln said as he put in Ronnie Anne's phone number.

_**Brrrr brrrr brrrr brrr**_

"Have you sent the shipment yet?" The voice was obviously Ronnie Anne's.

"Ronnie Anne I just wanted to say, how were you doing?"

"What, Lincoln is that you, holy shit!"

"Yes it me."

"Wait, how did you get my phone number?"

"I got it from a friend of mine, anyway I just wanted to congratulate you on your investment fund you must be doing well for yourself."

"Well thank you, I guess now things over there are now going as well as I hope but you know life is life and there would always be obstacles."

This type of talking would last for over ten minutes confusing the MI6 operator. They were talking like they know each other, and they were catching up on this that they missed over the years. But then Lincoln got straight to the point.

"Ronnie Anne, I just want to know… why the hell are you doing this?"

"What, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you; I know your company all along what you are doing is illegal."

"Lincoln please."

"No, I sick of this shit, I don't want any of my friends or sisters over there get hurt over this shit you are brewing up."

"Lincoln, this for the good of the people I'm doing this for the good of my father he was kidnapped and murdered by the government you used to work for and support!"

"What climate extremism, there are better ways to fight this crisis Ronnie Anne, not violence!"

"Political debate is now over Lincoln, there is no action being taken and you know it."

"Stop being like this Ronnie Anne, I just want to say why are you doing this, I don't care if its directed at me. We already have enough violence in our history and today, we don't need more of it!"

"Lincoln its just I want to make the world into my image, I know men like you need to be stopped and I have to lead the world for future prosperity!"

This left Lincoln speechless for approximately ten seconds.

"Ronnie Anne I just don't know what to say, your supporting an armed revolution that has the potential to destroy western society as we know it and plunge the world into chaos!"

"Lincoln when you hit me and what you did to those people at the protest was despicable, it led me to believe that nothing is going to change and its because people like you are running the world, and I need to stop it."

"So it was because of me and these other ideals, that you perused a financial career and made promises to thousands of people and now you're going to stab them in the back?!"

"Well you can say that, but it's the billionaires of this world that are praying on the people…"

*Lincoln motions to Theo, who then walks over to him*

"What mate?"

"I can't stand her anymore."

"Just stay in there mate we need more information."

"Alright fine."

"Ronnie Anne please, just stop this and your group of freedom fighters I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Lincoln you can't stop me now."

Lincoln out of the blue has decided to drop a bombshell.

"Ronnie listen, look I killed your father… I killed him and stuff him into an incinerator.

All of the MI6 employees in the room looked around in amazement, they did not believe what they have heard.

"WHAT!" Ronnie Anne screamed understandably upset.

"Let me explain, one day we were hanging out at your dad's house, I was going to the bathroom and notice that the door to your father's study is open I had some curiosity in what is in there, so I went in and discovered some papers and plans. Most of the stuff were just papers, but I then saw the plans and they didn't look good they were rail network plans and the load they were carrying was crude oil. He was planning to bomb a train Ronnie Anne; he was going to bomb a Canadian Pacific train carrying crude oil to Chicago. So every day before going to my part time job I usually see him get off of work from his doctoral job and he needed to go down an alleyway to get to his car in a parking lot. One night when he was working late, I was in my car when he walked out of the clinic and proceeded to walk down the alleyway, there was no cameras around that area at the time so me in black clothing went up behind him and stabbed him in the neck."

The people in the room were stunned and were listening in intent.

"I have my backpack with me containing the body bag and I proceeded to put his body in there. After I zipped it up, I quickly rushed to a funeral home which was run by one of my past friend's parents, I knew they kept a spare company key to the home under a mat near a bush. Grabbed that and then went into the home and put a body into a standard wooden casket (they later thought it was stolen and didn't even bother to file a police report) put the body bag in the casket with the knife included and then burned it. I took the ashes all the way to Lake Michigan, I said a little prayer before spreading the ashes. And you know what, I was glad I did that murder you know he was going to kill people and I put a stop to it, he put those ideals into you… DIDN'T HE?!"

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Ronnie Anne responded.

"Try me bitch!" Lincoln managed to say before hanging up the phone.

**Minneapolis **

"START THE BIRTH OF THE REVOLUTION!" Ronnie Anne yelled.

"We're not ready ye…."

"I DON'T CARE DO IT NOW!"

They acknowledge the order and start sending out orders for them to start the uprising. Men and women even teenagers with their AK-47's and assault style rifles start to rebel and start taking city halls and state capitols, states of emergency started to pop up all across the nation.

**Off the Coast of the Canary Islands, March 2****nd****,2021, 6:00 AM**

Sargent Kyle Hereford will be one of the first ones to land on the beaches of the terrorist army it would be one of the most unique operations in history due to the context and situation which the operation is taking place. The carrier task force including HMS Albion and HMS Prince of Wales along with several Frigates and Destroyers, the order of battle will begin with the SBS personnel blowing up the radar and GPS devices. Then F-35B's will strike targets and defenses on the island, with Four Two Commando will land on the beaches on landing craft and Forty Commando will land on the island using helicopters.

Hereford is a part of Four Two Commando and will land on one of the beaches called landing zone Charlie on a LCAC (Landing Craft Air Cushion) with seventeen others led by his lieutenant. As Hereford puts on his equipment, he hears a crack and boom in the distance.

"Lets go, lets go!" The lieutenant yelled.

The SBS has done their job now it's time for the Royal Navy to do theirs. The men has proceeded to their respective landing craft and aircraft, F-35's have now begun to do their work with bombing the defenses of the island. Large fireballs and explosions appear in the distance as the militants on the island try to come up with a response with AA fire but come up with nothing. There is one other LCAC pennant number C23 with the one Hereford in is C22 the others are LCVPs and a couple LCUs.

The beachhead then came into view with machine gun nests along with it and then started firing on them, luckily two F-35s dropped incendiary bombs on the foliage covered machine gun nests incapacitating their operators.

"Thirty seconds, get ready!"

Hereford took in a couple deep breaths before the landing, this is the most stressful moment of his life, more stress than asking his future girlfriend to go out his him, more stressful than his final exams and homework, and more stressful than trying to make his parents proud every day. The hovercraft stormed the beach head and come to a stop near the end of the beachhead near where the road meets the sand, Hereford and the others jump out off the sides of the LCAC with the support of shelling from the destroyers and frigates. Two rocket launchers at the sides of the LCAC launch a smoke screen to conceal the Marines so then can move to the nearest building.

The objective of Four Two Commando is to fight and make their way to the main headquarters of the militants, capture and collect intel then raise the Union Jack and then report back to Downing Street. Forty Commando will have to capture the airfield and eliminate the anti-aircraft guns from firing on the F-35s if they do that it will be smooth sailing from there.

While moving from street to street, Lynx and Chinook helicopters carrying Marines fly overhead.

"Go get them guys!" Hereford said in his mind as he look up in the air.

**CONTACT!**

An RPG almost landed on top of the Marines luckily landing outside of the Marines proximity. The men fired their L85 rifles at the militants in the building right in front of him, one of the men used a grenade launcher attachment for their response to them, this time it hit the target, three militants were killed. Four Two plan is for all off them to flank around the headquarters in order to surround them in chances for surrender, if not they will a synchronized storming of the compound. The Royal Navy Air Arm did their finest work destroying most off the facilities and armored vehicles of the militants, the whole attack took them by surprise, one of their land-based sea band raiders should have spotted the fleet but it was ether defective or it malfunctioned.

They were in disarray there were far more militants than Royal Marines but had little to no training, Ronnie Anne wanted a full training program so then can send some of them to America or Britain but there weren't enough materials or fuel. Currently at the militant headquarters the base commander is franticly trying to contact Ronnie Anne saying that they been compromised but cant since their communications are jammed. Agenst the Royal Navy's wishes the SBS were clearing out streets with ease and are about to storm the headquarters building, the sub tried to call them off but were ignored.

Hereford's squad arrive at the headquarters building as well, with the other members of the platoon securing the streets around the headquarters. Hereford then see's the SBS about to enter the building and decided as squadron leader they shall provide support as well.

"Hazel is about to storm the compound."

"Hazel you don't need to do this!"

"No time to waste Artful."

"Fine, be advised Royal Marines to your left looks like then want to talk to you, good luck and be safe."

"Copy… Hey you do you guys have the Union Jack!?"

Hereford and his squad nodded in unison.

"Good, we'll go in south side you'll go in north, we'll shoot the lot and we'll meet upstairs, sounds simple?"

Hereford nodded.

"You heard the bloke lets get a move on, come on!" Hereford yelled.

The two squads went into their places with a drone accompanying them overhead, the SBS guys went in first killing the first ten men on the first floor. Then the Royal Marines went in killed fifteen guys all but two have pistols, the building have three floors second floor is living courters, with only ten people on the floor being gunned down this time. Lastly the fourth, where the commander and five men and women armed with AK-74s.

**BANG! **_**RINNNNNNNG! POP, POP, POP, POP, POP, POP!**_

One bullet for each of them, all of them killed instantly on the floor.

"Hurry up and put the Jack up, Artful this is Hazel we have completed our objective mission accomplished over."

"Well done lads, the Royal Navy have done it again this time!"

Hereford went on the roof using a ladder and entering through a hatch with the Union Jack in his hand. His corporal along side him lit a green flare telling aircraft that they are friendly and not snipers, Hereford lowered the militant Earth Savior's down to his side. He tore off the flag and unfolded the Union Jack and attached it to the flag poles strings, after attaching it he raise the flag to full staff from the first explosion to the raising of the Union Jack it only took thirty-five minutes from start to finish. Soon after the airfield is captured the militants surrendered. Another victory for Her Majesty.

**March 4****th****, 8AM, Minneapolis, Minnesota**

The First Armored Brigade Combat Team is now all alone and is now moving in on Ronnie Anne's headquarters, the process of retaking the city has been easier than defending it. With help of the South Dakota and Iowa National Guards most of Minneapolis has been taken back and some of St. Paul as well, the street are unnecessarily quiet some people were looking out from their homes seeing armor and soldiers marching by. A sight to be seen. Their route sees them going south on highway two eighty, then marching down on University Ave Southwest, to avoid as much attention as possible they'll go through some of the urban neighborhoods near the university. It was safe and no one will rat them out because everyone near the school have evacuated or ran away for obvious reasons, with the new intelligence they received they confirmed that Ronnie Anne their secret leader is in the University of Minnesota directing her operations there. To prevent her escape the Army has shut down and put roadblocks on roads leading in and out of Minneapolis and St. Paul, the rioters and militants are now surrounded and unable to escape. After enough of the city is captured leading to downtown is captured leading to a supply route to HCMC and the soldiers holding it, Ronnie Anne ordered a breakout off all forces in the area. She also ordered the other operations to take their "level up a notch" to help relieve some of the pressure.

**Fox News, New York City, 9:15 AM**

It was pandemonium in the Fox News office in New York City, information of the attack on the G7 rioting and rebellion all across the nation, the stock exchange is currently on fire because of it. The NYSE has announced that trading will be suspended for about two weeks and meanwhile the stock market in Asia and Europe have crashed launching a market correction not seen since the financial crash and the coronavirus of last year. The world economy has avoided a silver bullet, but can't avoid this one, this could be the last straw that finally breaks the camel's back (or bull or bear), a state of emergency has been declared in almost twelve states. And a special meeting of the National Security Council has been convened with a very shaken president on what he experienced over the last few days.

"Guys, stocks in Europe are crashing!"

"Troops across the country are being mobilized."

**This is a Fox News alert coming from you live in NYC where there is still gunfire and rioting going on and there is similar scenes across the country playing out, there are reports here saying that several office buildings are being stormed and being set alight. Obviously, more units of the NY National Guard coming as fast as they can, we also have incoming reports that Seattle, Washington, Portland, Oregon, and Vancouver, Canada have fallen to the rebels. There are also sources saying that every active unit in the Marines and Army that are based and stationed in the US are responding to civil unrest all across the country. And another breaking news story is that the USAF are conducting airstrikes in Portland and Seattle right now this is happening. I can't believe this is happening right now we have a big number of riot police protecting our building right now and now we are bombing our own cities. **

**Minneapolis 9:30 AM**

Elements of the 136th Infantry and 194th Armor are now moving in on the University of Minnesota campus and Ronnie Anne's stronghold. Moving in on two sides through East River Parkway and University Ave.

**BOOM!  
**

All of a sudden an RPG came out of nowhere and hit one of the armored Bradley Fighting Vehicles but with its reactive armor added on to the side before it was deployed it only caused minor damage, the Bradley turned its turret to its target and fired it's chain gun killing the perpetrator.

"Ronnie Anne, they have cut off routes out of the metro and federal troops are now sighted on the campus, were surrounded!"

"Continue the fight, remember we need to fight to the last man!"

"Ronnie Anne this is ridiculous, you cant let your anger get ahead of yourself you see what is happening, the army and marines are closing in on all of our operations; you need to think of something, or we should surrender!" Merides implied.

Ronnie thought of this realization for a moment, things went from a hundred to zero real fast yesterday's gains are starting to be already wiped away by lunchtime.

"I do have a plan, and it will give us one last shot at glory." Ronnie Anne said.

**The Upper Peninsula near Ontonagon, Michigan, 6:50 PM **

On a sturdy ridge overlooking Lake Superior, Lynn and Rita Loud are now living in their newly built retirement home meant to look like a nice and comfy lodge in the winter and an outdoors man paradise and dream in the summertime. Using the little money they save up while raising their large family as well as their 401K, they were able to calculate it enough that they were able live on social security and their sold stock alone. Heck, with one stock they sold when they retire, they'd have almost amassed three million dollars in sold stock alone, not a bad take on the market for retirement. Even with the new house and retirement money, they decided to live modestly, they both own Hondas and decided to give their social security checks to charity as they were able to live off their sold stock. That day they were watching the news and were disheartened in what they're seeing.

**BBC News**

**Riots in America. Americans are battling so called Earth Savior's extremists on the streets, this comes after what the Royal Navy said conducted a raid on one private island near the Canary Islands which they say are housing and training terrorists for Earth Savior's. Today the US Army and Marine Corps are now fighting back and according to the Pentagon they have achieved most of their objectives. Sources say that the Minnesota National Guard are close to taking over the headquarters as we speak but are coming under intense fire from the militants. Also the Pentagon has express their displeasure at earlier reports that the Air Force drones have launch airstrikes at the militants.**

"**This unreliable news coverage of this event have damaged the will and the morale of the American People." A Pentagon spokesperson have told the Associated Press. And reassured that the military, state and federal government have mostly have things now under control. But also admitted they have used Apache attack helicopters in dispersing large groups of militants that are causing violence.**

"My goodness honey what a shame," Rita said to her husband.

"It isn't these people aren't grateful enough to live in this country."

**The White House have slammed the University's and some cities for just allowing this to happen. In a statement obtained by BBC News and the AP quote "The Universities should be ashamed in their efforts to not respond and allow these students to riot in the streets." They also slam the governors of Oregon and Washington for not responding to the crisis early. "The late responses of both states civil unrest should lead for both to resign." The president will address the nation tonight. **

**In other news The United Nations Security Council will convene an emergency meeting in order to address the domestic crisis in member countries after the violence has calmed down. The death toll for both sides so far is around ninety six and the people wounded are around twenty thousand. **

**BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!**

"Dammit it's the phone again," Lynn said.

"Ah don't worry honey I'll get it." Rita said as she walked over to her phone which was in the kitchen. "Hello… WHAT!?"

"What is it honey?"

"Oh… oh my god why!?"

"Honey what is going on?!"

"My god Lori has been kidnapped!"

"What!?"

***TV in the background continues***

**All of this comes days after a joint IRA and Earth Savior's attack on the leaders of the G7 which they loss over hundred and eighty men with twenty being arrested, NATO member countries and the UN are pledge a full response in joining the United States in declaring this "environmentalist group" a terrorist organization. The financier of this group is rumored to be actual leader and priority number one of the US Government tasks of bringing down the group.**

**A BBC Panorama investigation revealed that Ronnie Anne Santiago has been wanted by the FBI on charges of extortion and money laundering and is also charged with conspiracy to commit terrorism in the United States. A full report will be broadcast on April 5th.**

* * *

***Note* Lincoln's murder happen before Ronnie Anne and Lincoln broke up. After he was killed Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's relationship with Lincoln started to turn for the worst.**

**So back again with another chapter after almost a month of doing other personal tasks, I finally had the time to do another chapter. After see your guys reviews for the last chapter and me reading over the last few chapters, I do agree that this story is getting off the rails a bit and to quote Delquea "Jarring." So I promise to you guys that I'll focus more on the Loud family for the next chapter as you see at the end of this chapter it is going to involve the whole group a lot more now.**

**The stakes are now higher so be sure to check in next chapter to see what happens to pretty much everyone!**

**Thank you guys for reading as always and I hope you guys have a good rest of your day!**


	13. Chapter 13:The New Journey

**Hey guys hope that your enjoying you day. Well my school is canceled and during that time I was able to type up another chapter, so I hope this can bring some entertainment if you guys are bored or whatever.**

* * *

"HOW THE HELL YOU LET HIM LEAVE THE COUNTRY!" The unhappy guy your reading about is the head of human resources of Japan Airlines. He needed Lincoln not just for him to pilot the next Japan Airlines flight out of London but for his safety after all the stuff that was going on during the past few days. The HR was pretty much yelling at this point at the Met Police Department for letting him leave. "His sister has been kidnapped and just you let him leave like that?"

"Well he isn't happy," Theo said to another agent.

"Yeah, I wonder how he sneaked out of the hotel?"

"I don't know really, but I think we're going to be in hot shit soon."

**Loyola University Medical Center, Maywood, Illinois **

"Here she is Mr. Loud," One of the nurses said.

"Thank you," Lincoln said, with a boutique of roses in his hand.

Lincoln sat down in one of the chairs in the ICU room, the room was dark only with some floodlights dimmed. It was around eight forty at night, the rioting in the city from days pass as quickly put down and was safe to travel around. Lincoln was surprised on how the US Military got the job done so fast their job is to kill and not to put down riots he thought for a moment. He got up and put the boutique of roses on the table right next to her bed and then sat down on a chair next to the window he looked outside, it was obviously dark, and a tree was blocking a full view of the city. Lincoln sighed and went over his thoughts for a moment on what happened over the past few months, his oldest sister was kidnapped by Ronnie Anne, he saved over two hundred lives, but the cause was two of his sisters, and the stuff happened between him and Ronnie Anne's father.

"I didn't try kill him but did he tried to kill me?" Lincoln thought.

Lincoln was afraid now, the whole event between him and his father was all fuzzy and confusing. He then looked back at Lily whose future was taken away from her by a drunk driver, he thought about Luna and Sam the two lovers somehow fallen in a deep black hole of trouble, his other sisters live happy lives though and the thought of that made him smile. He soon left the ICU in a bit of fear still the hospital is still filled with workers and employees, now he's on his way to San Francisco to go over some things that still need to be solved, Luna and Sam.

**March 8****th****, 2021, Nagareama, Japan, 7:30 PM**

"Um yeah I was wondering when my husband is, Lincoln Loud coming back home?" Amanda questioned the Japan Airlines representative.

"My apologies Mrs. Loud but the problem is that our HR department is still looking for him."

"What, do you think he's missing?!" Amanda yelled with a crack in her voice.

"Well we do think we know where he is… we do think he's in America right now, but we don't know in which city, maybe Chicago or San Francisco ether one of those two."

"I'm scared, I don't know what is going on with him he hasn't contacted me in the past few days!"

"Mrs. Loud, we have contacted the authorities in both cities to go look for him, we will bring him home for you Mrs. Loud that is my promise."

"Alright, thank you," She said as she hangs up the phone in tears.

_*tug* *tug*_

"Mom why are you crying?" Koharu asks in her soft and caring tone. "Is it about dad, is he okay?"

"_*Sniff* _Yes he is my dear, he's just going to be gone for a couple more days, there is nothing to worry about."

"Okay… just wondering."

"Alright sweetheart time to go back to bed."

After tucking Koharu into her bed Amanda went back and sat down on the small couch near the tv and started to weep, the husband she loved and even looked up to is missing and she doesn't even know what he was thinking.

**Flashback, April 16****th****, 1998**

"Lincoln, I need to talk you about something," Clyde said while driving Lincoln back to his house.

"Okay what is it?" Lincoln responded.

"You know Ronnie Anne's father is a doctor, right?"

"Yes."

"I think he's becoming not sane… you know wako like."

"And?"

"He maybe planning something big, I don't know but I heard him say he's gonna bomb a train or something."

"Are you joking?" Lincoln said chuckling. He thought it was outlandish and stupid that his girlfriend's dad is thinking about bombing a train.

"No I'm not, look." Clyde proceeded to grab some documents out of his backpack and forced Lincoln to read some of the papers and maps that Clyde himself wrote up along with some pictures of Arturo walking and associating with some people of concern.

"What the fuck I'm supposed to think of this?" Lincoln asked.

"These are known eco-terrorists and they were handing him garbage bags full of random shit maybe firebombs."

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes I am!"

"I don't know Clyde; all of this looks suspicious and I don't think that he would risk his political asylum status from the government."

"Lincoln, this guy is bad news, I think you need to break up with Ronnie Anne before your family is getting involved in this mess."

"Aw fuck off with this bullshit, he can't bomb a fucking train!" Lincoln quickly left Clyde's Honda once he got to his house. Lincoln once closing the front door of the Loud residence he thought to himself "What the hell is he talking about?"

**April 17****th**

"_**Several southern states are reeling tonight after several devastating tornadoes ripped through Arkansas, southern Kentucky, and Tennessee with one F3 tornado seen here on a local news skycam ripping through Downtown Nashville, our correspondent is there with the aftermath."**_

Lincoln is sitting on the couch with Lynn Jr. watching the nightly news along with Rita, Lynn Sr. meanwhile is making dinner in the kitchen. All of a sudden Lincoln's phone rang.

"What Clyde?"

"Bro something is going with Ronnie Anne's father, I need you to come with me now!"

"Clyde, what the hell is going on?"

"I just need some help, I'm preventing a disaster, please nothing bad would happen."

"Alright, fine… hurry up and get over here."

**Several Minutes Later **

"Mom I'm gonna hang out with Clyde!"

"Alright, were gonna have dinner soon so don't be out there too long."

Lincoln went out the front door with Clyde motioning him to hurry up the pace.

"What the hell do you want with this guy?" Lincoln said.

"He's gonna do it tonight, I'm fucking sure of it!"

"Where is he though, and are you sure that is he doing something?"

"I think he's near the mall, trust me he'll be there."

As Clyde's car speed across the city heading to the mall the sky started to turn dark, mostly due to the sun setting and the incoming rain in the area. After five minutes of driving the Honda finally arrived at the mall's parking lot, Clyde told Lincoln to wait in the car and tells him to go find him if more than five minutes pass.

"Come look for me if I don't come back in five minutes, alright?"

"Okay… don't do anything fucking stupid."

"I'll be fine don't worry."

_**Tick tock…**_

_**Tick tock…**_

_**Tick tock…**_

Five minutes soon pass, and Lincoln became worried and wondering what the hell Clyde's doing. After thinking on what to do for another minute before loading his Colt M1911 pistol and heading out and looking for Clyde, the weapon was loaned from a friend who own's a local gun store in Royal Woods. Lincoln wasn't experienced with the gun, but he shot Walther PPK's and Glock 17's though, after searching for Clyde for another five minutes but he then heard some yelling in a small passageway. The passageway leads to a door leading to a utilities room. What Lincoln found surprised him; Clyde was fighting Arturo and two others.

"Arggg! Lincoln…. HELP!"

Lincoln pulled out his weapon and yelled "STOP!"

Two goons pulled off of Clyde and started to turn towards Lincoln with throwing knifes in their hands, Lincoln took the shot.

**BAM BAM BAM**

**BAM BAM**

Lincoln dropped the two dead in their tracks, and then one single shot at Arturo neck sealed the deal, he dropped dead in a pool of blood. All of a sudden something large and heavy hit Lincoln in the back of the head and Lincoln soon Lincoln was also on the cold concrete unconscious. The gun popped out of Lincoln's hands and skidded in front of Clyde, but Arturo's body is still on top of him, Clyde quickly moved the body off of him and quickly grabbed the pistol off the ground and quickly popped the pistol without aim at the fourth assailant's head. It hit the mark.

"Aw fuck sake!" Clyde told himself, he was unhurt in the altercation, but he has a big cleanup duty on his hands. Four men are dead, and Lincoln is seriously hurt. Luckily there was construction in the area with loud machinery going on along with thunder and incoming darkness. So Clyde immediately put the gun in his pocket and ran to his car and pull up to the passageway, he grabbed some of the garbage bags and crammed some of the bodies in the bag one per bag. He put each bag into the trunk of his car and quickly drove away from the mall, it was almost darkness at this point when Lincoln woke up.

"Lincoln… Lincoln you awake?"

"Aw man…. What where am I?"

"You got knocked in a fight, a fight that saved lives."

"What the hell, what do you mean?"

"You shot people… four of them, their dead."

"What?"

"You saved my life Lincoln."

"I WHAT?"

"Never mind that, we need to go to the funeral home right now!"

The two drove all the way to the local funeral home and did their work, Lincoln still didn't know what was going on, but he followed Clyde's orders and what to do. The only things that Lincoln knew is he saved Clyde's life and he killed four men, the four men were never found and the case with the police went cold. Lincoln suffered acute amnesia and then after the breakup with Ronnie Anne Lincoln started to feel numbness in his head and then he collapsed in front of his parents.

The mood problems only slightly got worse over time, but it completely fall apart after the breakup. Lincoln was showing signs of brain damage as he stumble around and slurred his speech, then disaster when he suffered a cerebral hemorrhage. Emergency surgery saved Lincoln's life and is one of the twenty percent of people who had a good outcome, therapy and medication help him to recover to one hundred percent and was still able to attend the Air Force Academy. Lincoln was lucky to be alive; these are one of the events that sent the ball rolling down the hill with the events leading up to today.

Luan heard rumors of the murder while in college, even when she envied Lincoln, she didn't believe all the weirded-out stories. But after the event with Ronnie Anne and then with her own personal objections with the war in Iraq and Lincoln's other actions with the climate protest. She submitted to the rumors of the murder and started to fully hate and envy Lincoln, most of the sisters have moved on though and before the plane bombing episode. Her hate and anger over her career stalling and Lincoln having a good life was too much for her she decided to act. With Clyde he eventually fooled Lincoln to believing he acted alone, and he was just with him while he did it, but he did say that he did it for self-defense. Lincoln after hearing the stress and sadness in Ronnie Anne's voice wanted to make amends with his family and wanted his family back together again.

**San Francisco, California, March 8****th****, 1:30 AM**

"Alright it says it right here, thank you man." Lincoln said.

"Yeah man, I also want to say again that I'm sorry," Clyde said.

"No it's okay, I'll find out the truth myself."

Lincoln banged on the door, but the loud playing music seemed to drown out his calls, so he pretty much decided to almost destroy the door and ringing the doorbell at the same time.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

A young man who seemed to be under the influence came to the door.

"Uh… what the fuck man you almost broke down the door!"

"Well my sincere apologies, I'm supposed to meet a family member here."

"You can't now because you know this shit brutal!"

Lincoln became impatient and pulled out a P226 pistol and pointed it at the man's head.

"Your going to show me where Luna Loud is now or I'm gonna send a bullet into your brain!"

The young man stepped back a couple steps and almost fell down.

"Uh… ok man, if you insist."

Lincoln stepped into a drugged filled home, with all the smells of alcohol and drugs a person can think of. Lincoln, who was dressed in a trench coat and wearing a Detroit Tigers cap saw young men and women passed out on the floor drunk or high and Lincoln almost have to plug his ears because the music that was playing was so loud.

"Fucking hell, how the fuck you guys do this?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh we do this shittt everyday man!"

"Really, does anybody die from all the drugs you guys do, there's fucking needles everywhere!"

"Nah man, but we have hella ton of Narcan!"

"Then how the fuck you buy the antidotes?"

"Oh we get the money from your sister and her girlfriend, somehow they grapple enough money for all this shit man!"

"Bloody hell!" Lincoln said as he almost stepped on a needle."

"Oh I forgot, be careful!"

The druggie showed Lincoln upstairs where he was told that "where the real shit happens," they went to one of the many doors of the house or triplex as some people may call it. Lincoln listen in on the doors, there was sounds of moaning and people having sex in that room.

"Are there people fucking in that room?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't usually go into this room but probs." The guy then pounded on the door but less aggressively then Lincoln. "Luna, your brother is here he wants to speak to you!"

It took a couple minutes for Luna to come back to the door and respond.

"Ugh… what the fuck do you want Lincoln?!"

"Luna, we need to leave this place and I need for you to answer some questions!"

"I don't fucking need to go to your shit, go home to your to fuckin Irish broad!"

Lincoln then pulled out his P226 and pointed at his older sister.

"I don't think you have a choice, Luna."

She then put her hands up and walked out of the room, he then heard a scream.

"You motherfucker, he's kidnapping my girl!" Sam yelled.

"Oh shit!" Lincoln thought in his mind.

A group of twenty people seeming coming out of nowhere came out of the shadows, and in defense started pointing the pistol at them. They didn't try to attack Lincoln they just shouted and yelled at him, yelling phrases and codewords but he didn't hear him due to all the yelling and combined music. He was lucky enough to get out of the triplex without harm and discharging his weapon, then he dragged her to his rental car and put her in handcuffs in order to prevent her from escaping.

When Lincoln started to drive away when Luna passed out.

**The next day, Bodega Bay, California, 7:15 AM**

**BBC World Service**

**The 34****th**** Infantry Division is still struggling to take the last stronghold of the Earth Savior's at the University of Minnesota after several days of fighting the army has decided to take siege after taking several casualties…**

Luna started to wake up from her drug induced sleep and saw Lincoln in the drivers seat right next to her. He's still wearing the Tigers hat, but his trench is coat not on him anymore, she then look out from the front windshield of the car but seeing the usual California sun it was still dark and it looks like it was about to rain hard.

**SAS raids have arrested over two hundred members of Earth Savior's and have killed twenty members in clashes. Other countries in Europe have conducted similar raids and have captured four thousand members and have killed one hundred.**

"Lincoln what the hell happened last night?" Luna said.

"I probably saved you from being arrested at least, at most I've probably saved your life."

_**Rumble CRACK!**_

"You said you needed questions answered?"

"No, I also want to know what the hell are you doing with your life?"

Luna didn't answered.

"Are you an addict, Luna?"

"I guess you can say that, I have to use it every day."

"Okay you already need help, also what how did you get all the money for the Narcan?"

"I don't want to say it," Luna responded.

"Luna your're with me, I'm your brother there is nothing to be afraid about… I just want to talk to you and I still love you and I know I've done bad things to you and others in my life. But now I'm raising a family and I've changed for the better, now tell me how you got the money for all this stuff?" Lincoln pleaded with Luna.

She thought about what he said for a moment and then she spilled the beans and told everything since she left Michigan.

"I've done a lot of drug dealing over the years, and I made a lot of money to keep up the partying and stuff."

"Oh my fucking…" Lincoln said to himself before cutting himself off. He then recuperate himself and ask another question. "Luna, what is one of the worst things you ever seen in your life?"

"Uh… um… I've seen people overdose and die in front of me, and in Oakland I saw some people get shot and saw a lot of blood once. There is also this one time in a party two people got shot and…" She started to break down and cry. "Lincoln I can't do this anymore…. I NEED HELP!" Luna cried.

"Come here sis," Lincoln said to her as his eyes started to water up as well, the two embraced each other. "I just want to let you know that we're still family and we're still around to help you, me, mom, dad are still there for you and we're worried for you and now you still have time to turn it around and I love you and I'm sorry for the things I done to you in the past *sniff*."

"Thank you Linc!"

The hug from Luna was so hard Lincoln had to say uncle to get out of her grasp.

"Okay, okay, okay let go, alright I need to get some air okay?"

"That's fine."

Lincoln stepped out of his rental, just trying to get some fresh air and to recollect his thoughts on what he just heard, but he just needed to ask one more question. It also started to rain.

"Um Luna?" Lincoln said as he closed the door as the rain fell.

"Yes?"

"Just one more question and I need you to be honest with me, I know what happened to Lori and you know it too… where is she?" Lincoln voice deepened getting serious.

"What, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I know what you fucking did to Lori now where the fuck is, she!"

_**CRACK!**_

Lightning touched down on the water off the coast.

"Lincoln, I promised you I don't know!" Luna started to cry again.

"Luna, I know that you have connections, I just need to know she's family as well."

Again almost crying Luna told him the truth again. "She's in Eugene, Oregon being held by some college students in their dorms… I'm sorry Lincoln I should of went to the cops I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Of fucking course she is, dammit!" Lincoln punched the wheel in frustration. He quickly started the car and started driving.

"Um… Bro where are we going?"

"I'm going to drop you off at a treatment center and have mom and dad check in on you every now and then, I'm going to see your older sister."

"Don't Linc they'll kill you!"

"Don't worry sis, I know what I'm doing."

"Also where did you get that gun?" Luna said.

"You want to know where I get my gun from?"

"Yes."

"Rather not tell you, I bought it."

Lincoln then drove her to a treatment center in Santa Rosa, where she is proceeded to be dropped off at a program center where she will rehabilitate and live there for a time until the organization looking over her approves her discharge. The organization will then help her look for a job and Lincoln hopes that she'll get off drugs and after the rehab will help bring the family back together.

"Here's the phone number for my parents since I live overseas, so you can update them instead of me."

"Oh ok, again thank you sir for bring in her for us today, we'll take good care of her and bring her back into society!" The young receptionist said with a smile.

"Well the least I can do now is to pray that it works!" Lincoln said before leaving. "Thank you again."

Lincoln then went back to his rental car which is a 2020 Mercedes-Benz CLS decked out with all the features a person would expect from a Mercedes, he then pushed in address of the dorm into the built in GPS of the car and found out it was going to be a ten hour journey.

"Well fuck sake, guess I need to stop for provisions first."

After stopping for said "provisions" he started off for the road, thinking that Ronnie Anne must have just done this to him to make him suffer, or maybe it was something else maybe she was trying to escape somehow from that compound. He thought about it for a moment and gave up he just turned on the radio to the news again.

_**This is the BBC in Tokyo, New Delhi, Beijing, Chicago, wherever you are your with the BBC *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***_

**It is 16:30 Greenwich Mean Time, I'm Samuel Grossman-Stevenson with the world bulletin. A European crackdown is still commencing today across several cities in the EU, in Paris a further thirty people were arrested and three were killed and in Madrid one hundred people were arrested and eight people including one police officer was killed in the clashes. One Europol commissioner was surprised at the sheer size of the group's operations.**

"**Well I think everyone is very surprised at the sheer size of this certain group, and I think it was a failure on our part and Interpol themselves as well that we failed to detect this group as a large threat."**

**The chairman of the NYSE is planning to resume trading by Monday as the Federal Reserve plans to cut back to zero rates and to stimulate the market once again. In an interview with the BBC he hopes it will be the last of the tumultuous events to effect trading in the near future.**

"**It's been a tough year for all of us last year and I hope this is one of the last traumatic events for I hope is at least one or two years, but I know that no one can predict the future."**

**Japan has announced new reforms intended for Japanese families to have children easier and hopes that the new reforms passed over the past year will help jumpstart the economy again after a roller coaster 2020...**

Lincoln didn't care about the news or Ronnie Anne anymore; he is risking his life to bring home his oldest sibling and would do anything to save her as well as his other siblings and parents.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter for you guys hoped that you enjoyed it. Seeing some of your reviews form the last chapter I know some of you guys are confused and unhappy what is going on and I promise that I will keep to my word and try to get the story back on track like I promised in the summary of this story.**

**Also I don't plan for this story to go on for very much longer which I plan to end at around chapter 15-20 which I haven't planned yet. I also do admit that I am kind of starting running out of ideas for the story and I want to release more stories that attribute to my interests, like Pokemon and other shows. I also want to dedicate most of my time to the large project that I'm doing right now which is the before mentioned Pokemon story, as well as another Loud House or another cartoon or anime fanfic. But that is not possible right now with this story and those are some of the reasons I want to end it soon, so my apologizes if you guys expect it to b a long one.**

**Well that it for today, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as always if you have any questions PM me or leave a review!**

**And as always I hope you guys have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14:Bring em Home

**Hey guys here again with another chapter. **

**Since I'm doing online school I obviously have more time in writing chapters for these fics. It's been a bit slow not because of school but due to my laziness but I was able to get this our fortunately.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**March 10****th****, 2021, 12:14 PM, Eugene, Oregon **

Lincoln arrives in his Mercedes-Benz rental car at the University of Oregon where his oldest sister is being held, he took a deep breath and took one more look at his watch before getting out of his car. He started walking to one certain dorm room where he knows where his sister is being held a dorm room known for being dirty and rowdy and a hotbed for violence. He know this from a news story that several Earth's Saviors members have a cell there in which the university has failed to break up. Another thing that Lincoln has in his favor or agenst is that most people have abandoned the university since the army have cleared out the rioters quickly. So with handgun in hand he walks carefully to the selected dorm where his sister maybe held somewhere in those dorms.

"Alright time to find which dorm room it is." Lincoln said to himself.

Lincoln walked inside of the dormitory and it was abandoned and the interior look like it had been through a war zone, which it has for a while. He grabbed his flashlight and lit up the hallway it was dark and quiet just adding to the horror movie like scene. Then a breakthrough, he heard movement and people talking upstairs that was his call to action. He walked up the stairwell to the second floor of the dormitory and then…

_**WACK BAM**_

A man dressed in black came out of nowhere and started to fight Lincoln and try to wrestle his gun out of his hand, the man eventually did knock the pistol out of his hand and eventually tackled him onto the ground. Lincoln felt a large piercing pain along his back once he hit the ground which had a effect on him responding to the threat. The man who's dressed in black who was also in a mask then grabbed a knife out of his pocket and try to strike at his throat, Lincoln thought he was a dead man; it's all over he would never see his wife, kids, and his family again. But then saw blood splatter all over his face but it was not his.

**BAM**

The man had a shotgun slug straight through his heart the man had no change while he was on top trying to fight Lincoln. He quickly got off the ground and look at the man who shot him… It was Bobby Santiago. Bobby was dressed in a brown leather jacket with a orange hunting cap covering his now short cut black hair.

"Fucking hell bro saved by the bell!"

"Heh, heh, indeed. Just in time too."

"Man I didn't know you have a twelve gauge!" Lincoln said to him surprised.

"Yes, a Remington 1100, I also do hunting in the fall as well. I think Lori and myself forgot to tell you, I hunt Wild Turkeys and some deer by the way if you're asking." Bobby responded while Lincoln tries to find his flashlight and his pistol.

"Well that's interesting it's a miracle that you got that weapon across state lines."

"Yeah, it's a miracle that you even have a gun in Japan."

"I know." Lincoln picked up his flashlight and his gun, the two then heard voices in the distance."

"_Yo… Jaz are you okay?... What happened... Jaz can you hear us. Fuck sake barricade the doors now!"_

"Ah shit we need to do this now bro!" Lincoln said.

The two moved to the supposed door with all the movement and talking inside of the said door.

"Alright you are going to kick through this door, and you are going to kill anybody that's firing at us with a gun okay." Lincoln said.

"Seems easy enough." Bobby replied.

"Okay lets relax and breath in and out before we go in alright?" Lincoln said.

"_**AGGGGGG!" **_A loud screeching scream rang out inside of the room, Bobby proceeded to kick open the door and started shooting and killing the people inside.

_**BAM!  
**_

_**CRACK!  
**_

_**BAM!  
**_

_**BAM! **_

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

Bobby kick the door off the hinges which surprised the Earth's Saviors terrorists and his twelve gauge killed the seven men in the room.

"Fucking hell brother! I said when we go, we go!"

"Lincoln she was screaming, you know we're doing fuck all in the hallway when you're trying to find your bloody gun!"

"I know, I know, it's just… I just don't want any of us to get killed or hurt in this. Or else everyone will be in deep shit because of this!"

"Everyone's dead so what's the point!" Bobby yelled.

"You know what lets just get Lori and get the fuck out of here before the bloody FBI arrives okay?" Lincoln said.

The two of them searched around the room trying to find Lori but they couldn't find her, the room was bigger than the average dorm room and there was two bedrooms and bathrooms. But then they heard some sounds, some rumblings from the second bathroom in the second joint room, so the two of them went in their and prepare to storm the room expecting for one or two people to say hi to them. But it was the person himself who decided to open the door instead of them.

"FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

**BAM**

**BAM**

**BAM**

**BAM**

**BAM**

**BAM**

**BAM**

All seven shots missed the two of them, Bobby and Lincoln just looked at each other then Lincoln shot the whole magazine at the man, no chance. They then both enter the bathroom where Lori is being held with a black bag over here head and her hands banded together by duct tape.

"My god really, a pulp fiction moment?" Lincoln thought to himself.

After Bobby removed all the duct tape and the black bag over her head he immediately asks "My god babe are you alright? Did they rape you, did they hit you!?"

"No boo-boo bear they did not, they did punch me when I didn't comply, but you know I'm a tough cookie."

"Oh that's good… that's good!" Bobby yelled before hugging and kissing his wife.

And after doing that for two minutes, Lincoln himself was about to leave the room so he can return to London so he can get yelled at.

"Bro come back here!" Lori called out before Lincoln exited the room.

Lincoln turned around and was immediately hugged by his oldest sister, he hadn't received one of those from one of his sisters in over a decade.

"Um… looks like you weren't hurt at all Lori!" Lincoln joked.

"You know I'm always a tough cookie. Let's get out of this dump Bobby and lets go home."

The three of them left the building and before they leave in their respective cars, Lincoln needed to have one more conversation with his brother in law before they set off for Georgia once again.

"Bobby, I need to talk to you one more time about something, it's important."

"Okay I have the time. Babe stay in the car for me okay?"

Bobby got out of his Toyota Tacoma and went over and got into passenger side of Lincoln's Mercedes-Benz rental car.

"I need to talk about something. It's about your father and what happened to him."

Bobby just listened intently.

"Me and Clyde I think… we have killed you father in self-defense, if I can recollect correctly. Then we found plans that your father was going to bomb a Canadian Pacific oil train going through Michigan from what I think is Alberta. But when we confronted him, and he didn't make it in the end."

Bobby's reaction was just silence and then he shook his head.

"You know Bobby, I'm sorry man I know our relationship between our two families are complicated it's just I don't know what to say anything else about your father and I know it led to me and Ronnie Anne breaking up in a horrible way… and is probably one of the reasons why we're in this situation right now."

Bobby was still silent before he finally responded candidly.

"To be honest he was a weird guy I mean I was surprised that the US gave him asylum in the first place, I mean he tried to bomb metro trains on the Santiago Metro so I mean he's a danger and I know Ronnie Anne was close to him more than her mother and was obviously influenced by him. After he was killed, she went on a mission to accomplish his goals for him and as you see she's to do that right now." Bobby said.

"Well I just to say I'm sorry that your family has to go through this because of Ronnie Anne, it's going to be tough couple days ahead for me so wish me luck."

"I will bother, just don't get yourself hurt while you're doing this stuff and I'll pray that you'll keep your job after all of this has blown over okay?"

"Okay, I'll fight like hell like I always do man. I'll see you later, maybe you can invite me on one of your hunting trips for once!"

"Yeah I'll think about it but first you should probably think about your job man!"

"I know, I know talk to you later man," Lincoln gave him a fist bump before he left and he just stayed in the parking lot thinking about what he just done, he killed more people. He'd never killed people while he was in the air force, he'd just delivered cargo and that's it, but it seemed that something changed him after all of this. Ronnie Anne's revenge and attempts to overthrow the government and her attempt to destroy the family one last time before she goes out. The anger and impatience from his youth is coming back to haunt him again, the air force helped him to put away that deep burning anger but now it's coming back. His sisters hating him after one awful mistake with Ronnie Anne and the climate protest all those years ago, jealousy over his job and his wife as well as the family divide over several incidents involving Lily and Lucy it started to come all out of him.

"FUCK SAKE! SON OF A BITCH!" Lincoln screamed punching the steering wheel in the process. "Why she would do this, I need something, I need to talk to Lori, Luan or somebody the people who know her the most!"

Lincoln started the car, and even though he was very tired from all the driving for over ten hours, he was going to do that all over again. Drive to San Francisco hop onto the next plane to London and when he finally arrives in Tokyo, he'll finally start doing some research, he wanted to know some answers, or the burning question is going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

**March 11****th****, 2021, London Heathrow Airport, Hillingdon, London, England **

**6:15 PM**

Lincoln Loud has turned up for work fully dressed in his uniform with pilot bag and all stunning pretty much everyone including the authorities.

"Where the fuck have you been Link!" The airport manager post for the airline questioned.

"Well I've been in Manchester and then enjoying some sightseeing in Yorkshire before all of the stuff happened during the past week so… yeah."

"But the transactions you had that was you!" One off the European dispatchers questioned.

"Well one of my cousins is a doctor and immediately needed a flight to Chicago fast and I offered him first class since his company didn't let him, so I upgraded his seat for him."

"Okay, but we'd tried calling you several times and you didn't respond, also the rental car as well that was your credit card as well, and I don't think people usually lend their relatives for rental cars as well."

Lincoln tried coming up with a good excuse but before he can come up with one the conversation is interrupted by a person everyone in the company knows very well.

"Hey if someone's willingly showing up for work and is reporting to work why question it!?" The man who just spoke was Hiroto Daguchi one of the airline's more experienced captains who is supposed to retire this year.

"But captain, Link was out for several days and has shown up when he was supposed to!" The dispatcher argued.

But Daguchi put the hammer down. "I don't care what you British or Dutch say about me, him, or my country and how it's supposed to be run. The company has the final word and my orders is to bring him home safely under the orders of the Japanese Embassy in London, as well under the orders of the Japanese Government in Tokyo. Do you two understand?"

The two of them resigned their questions and sighed.

"Yes captain we understand," Both of them said in a mildly depressed tone.

"Alright I think that we have a flight tonight for home, am I right Captain Loud?"

"Hai!" Lincoln replied.

"Well then dispatcher, do your job and brief my pilots on the route and the weather so we can get moving!"

"Yes captain!" The dispatcher said, as he grabbed the latest weather chart for the corresponding route.

Daguchi motioned the other pilots to leave the table and look over the weather for the route.

"Alright smooth sailing from here for the whole trip except some turbulence during the last third of the segment over Siberia, during the final approach into Haneda there would be a slight twelve knot cross wind when you descend and land. The only visibility problems you should have is the fading daylight and sunset, does everybody understand?"

Everybody as well as Lincoln nodded.

"Well everyone we have a plane to board and to fly to home, Lincoln would be the pilot in command for the takeoff and early cruse portion and Mui will take over and you know the drill for the relief crew. All of you understand am I correct? Daguchi asked his crew.

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Okay lets go, the plane has a timetable as well. I think Captain Loud would agree with me am I right?"

"Uh… yes sir, heh, heh, heh!" Lincoln laughed nervously and sounded unstable in the process.

The five pilots walked their way to the gate where the Boeing 777-300ER is waiting for them, with two hundred and thirty-two passengers with light to medium load of cargo other than regular passenger baggage.

"Well the flight time for tonight's flight will be around twelve hours of flight time. Smooth sailing for most of the flight except for some turbulence in the latter part of the flight over Siberia. So as always, I want a safe and comfortable flight for all of our passengers, do all of you understand?" Lincoln briefed the flight attendants. But the lead purser noticed something is off about him, she had flown with him over twenty times on several routes and known him quite well since he joined the company.

"Yes captain!" They all replied.

"Well you four can take to the cockpit while I fancy myself with the first-class seating and amenities, Link you have the crew." Daguchi said obviously oblivious to Lincoln's wellbeing and mental health and was specifically told by the company if he can't fly, he shouldn't fly.

The four pilots moved to the cockpit area to set up the airplane, there was obvious signs that Lincoln was unstable even with his uniform jacket off of him he was sweating, even though it wasn't even hot in the cockpit or even the plane himself. As well as signs of nervousness and fatigue but the crew didn't ask him questions about his health.

"I have the passenger manifest for you guys and… um captain are you okay you seem like you have a fever?" The head purser handed the clipboard to Lincoln.

"Oh I'm fine heh, heh. But a cup of water will be fine in my opinion, and you can start boarding the passengers we're almost done setting up the airplane here." He responded in the most professional way he can.

"Okay will do captain!" She said with a smile, but under that there is still very much to be concerned of.

**Ten Minutes Later **

"Heathrow Ground, Japan Air forty-four requesting pushback and taxi for runway 09 right." The copilot requested.

"Japan Air forty-four pushback approved for runway 09 right."

After the plane was pushed back Lincoln's first officer requested taxi and after it was approved was allowed to taxi to the runway but as always with Heathrow there is always congestions on the runways and taxiways. This caused the crew to wait awhile and about at this time the crew is staring to notice.

"Captain are you sure are you okay for flying?" His copilot asked him.

"Yeah I'm okay, I want to get home that's all."

"_Japan Air forty-four line up and wait on runway zero-nine right."_

"Line up and wait, Japan Air forty-four," His co-pilot acknowledged.

Lincoln carefully moved the throttles and started to move the aircraft into position onto the runway and it the parking brake.

"Before takeoff checklist please," Lincoln asked his copilot, as well he signal the flight attendants to take their seats.

"Parking brake," His co-pilot asked.

"Set," Lincoln confirmed.

"Cabin lights as required."

"Set."

"Flight instrument checks."

"Working and set."

"Engine instruments."

"Checked."

"Take-off data check."

"V1, V2, V3 set and checked."

"NAV equipment."

"Checked."

"_Japan Air forty-four you're cleared for takeoff."_

"Takeoff checklist complete. Cleared for takeoff Japan Air forty-four."

"Alright we got all the lights on and all that?" Lincoln checked again.

"Yes captain, their on."

"Okay twenty percent power." Lincoln said as he move the thrust leavers.

"Flight director on," His co-pilot called out.

"TO-GA," Lincoln said as he moved the thrust leaver to over eighty percent and hit the TOGA button."

The airspeed meter ticks up as it approaches eighty knots and then V1 speed, soon after that the widebody will take off into the sunset.

"Eight knots," Lincoln's co-pilot called.

"Check."

And then liftoff.

"**V1" **The flight computer barked.

"VR," The co-pilot called out.

Lincoln pulled up on the control yoke and the Boeing proceeded to lift off and into the sky.

"Gear up please," Lincoln askes his co-pilot.

"Gear up," his first officer acknowledged as he moved the gear leaver to the up position.

As the plane leaves London and proceeded to climb to its selected cruising altitude and can level off, Lincoln can finally hand over control to his co-pilot.

"Sir are you alright you look like your very hot?" His relief officer told him.

"I know… I am going wipe off my face in the bathroom and have something to drink in process."

"Should we have Hiroto relive you for the rest of the flight?"

"No I said I'm fine alright, I'm okay!" Lincoln responded harshly.

"Okay sorry sir," The second officer replied.

Lincoln walked out of the cockpit and into the first-class lavatory, where the purser is preparing to wheel out dinner for the passengers.

*knock* *knock* "Senchō, daijōbu?" (Capatin are you okay?") The purser inquired.

"Hai, daijōbudesu," Lincoln responded saying that he's okay.

Lincoln looked at himself in the mirror and he was showing signs of Hypoglycemia also known as low blood sugar, but he didn't know what is going on with him, maybe he think it was a hot flash or something like that. So he decided to take off his uniform shirt as well as his undershirt and cool off a little and take some deep breaths.

"Oh… what the fuck!"

Lincoln saw there is a large scar on his back which seems like it's from a few days ago, in fact when he was thrown down onto the floor a sharp object, he thought must of cut his skin open which may be the cause of his symptoms.

"Shit! Okay just stay calm there is only ten hours of this flight left and I can go to the hospital with my wife after. That's the last thing I need, is to cause a scene."

After Lincoln walked out of the lavatory and back into the cockpit dinner was being served with one of the flight attendants.

"Um… Arata?" Lincoln said to his second officer.

"Yes captain?"

"Can you take over for me early, I feel a bit tired."

"Sure thing captain, you want me to take over after dinner?"

"That'll be great."

After eating his dinner Arata took over his spot and then Lincoln left the cockpit for the crew rest area for the pilots.

**Nine Hours Later **

_**BING!**_

The crew call bell ringing means it's time for Lincoln and his first officer to wake up. Lincoln got up from his bed still feeling the pain from the fall he took from the guy that took him down while he was trying to find his sister. As well as still feeling dizzy and still abnormally sweating.

"Ugh shit, first time in a long time I had a rest period in a triple seven. How's your sleep."

"Good, good," the first officer replied.

Lincoln put his uniform on and then his tie, with the wound very much on his mind he walked down the narrow stairs to the main deck.

"Good evening again," Lincoln said to the relief crew.

The relief crew soon left their seats and Lincoln and his first officer took over again, in a hour and a half the relief crew will come back and take their seats behind them and then they'll begin their final decent.

"I have a question captain. What were you really doing while you're gone?" The first officer asked Lincoln.

"I was in Yorkshire and was trying to find a gift for my wife, then I lost some of my phone connection when to dumb fucks tried to kill our prime minister and I couldn't drive down south to London because they shut the roads down for several days."

"Well I guess your right about that, but I don't know why the company and the government couldn't get ahold of you."

"As I said before my phone broke and I couldn't get it fixed."

The first officer tried to probe Lincoln for more information but failed, he wouldn't say anything else, all attempts to try him to confess about something has all but failed.

**Two Hours Later **

"Gear down please," Lincoln's first officer requested.

"Gear down," Lincoln said as he moved the gear leaver to the down position.

_**Twenty-five hundred!**_The plane computer called out.

_**One thousand! **_

_**One hundred!**_

_**Fifty! **_

_**Forty! **_

_**Thirty! **_

_**Twenty! **_

_**Ten!**_

**THUMP!**

The triple seven have touched down on the asphalt concrete surface with its spoilers on its wing and autobrakes deploying slowing the large aircraft to an acceptable speed so it can expedite to a taxiway.

"Haneda Ground, request taxi to gate." Lincoln requested.

"Japan Air forty-four confirmed taxi to gate approved, have a good rest of your afternoon."

"Taxi to gate Japan Air forty-four thank you as always."

Lincoln's first officer steered the nosewheel of the plane to its pre-selected gate and had the honor of hitting the parking brake and turning off the engines.

"Well thank you gentlemen for a good flight today, sorry Arata for the extra workload I was just a… bit tired that's all."

"No problem captain, just doing my job that's all." Arata replied with a smile.

Lincoln got up and get his uniform jacket from the closet and put on his cap and with his flight bag left the plane in a hurry. He just want to turn in the flight manifest and the weather charts and get out of the airport quick, but Daguchi had other ideas when he caught up to him in the staff center.

"Link!"

The tone of Daguchi's voice surprised Lincoln who turned around his body on a dime.

"Hey, I just want to thank you for what you did last year with the airlines, the country as a whole will thank you for what you did. There is a lot of pessimistic views for the future of Japan these days from westerners and some of our own people as well but I think on what you did saving all of those people on that triple seven, shows the example of perseverance from the people of this country."

Lincoln nodded still sweating, then Daguchi noticed something.

"You're hurting, aren't you?"

Lincoln nodded slightly.

"I know you have a wound in your mind or your body, even both maybe I don't know, but instead of having the airline suspend you. I'm going to have them put you on leave until August so you can spend time with your wife and family, and you don't have the situation of your homeland in your mind. I know your family is going through a lot and I don't want my people in the cockpit to suffer while on the job, I'm retiring from flying in July and even though you're not going to be on my farewell flight, but I don't care I care about the safety of crew and passengers. So I leave you with this… I'll see you in the office if you take that early retirement offer."

Daguchi completed with peach with a pat on Lincoln's shoulders, reaching up a little to match Lincoln's height. He smiled at Lincoln and then walked away, he treats the pilots under his wing like family, even though the young pilots who first work under him scared and have a large fear of him, he went over to them in private and gave them a reassuring pep talk and when they become senior captains like him they always try to emulate his philosophy and thinking. Hiroto Daguchi will retire from full time flying and move up from senior crew-staff manager to deputy flight operations and will be now working from the Japan Airlines headquarters in Tokyo and was instrumental in bringing Lincoln to the airline. Lincoln quickly stopped looking in the retiring captain's direction and checked out for the day he wanted to get home quick, but then he remembered.

"OH FUCK SAKE I NEED TO CALL AMANDA!"

He quickly get his phone out and call his wife of twelve years almost coming to thirteen in April.

"Amanda," Lincoln started the call.

"Lincoln… Lincoln? Is that you?"

"It's me."

"Why… why the hell you didn't answer any of my calls?"

"Well my phone broke honey and I couldn't get it repaired until yesterday when I was in London, I was sightseeing in the countryside in Yorkshire…"

"I… I don't know what to say about you, the kids are always worried about you coming home and I stand myself to keep lying to them."

Lincoln after he married Amanda in 2009 and after having their first child her personality radically changed, from being a rebellious, individualist, hedonistic, and a bit of a kleptomaniac. To a loving caring mother, who now contributes to the community and teaches English to children. When Lynn Sr. told Lincoln that "just you wait this marriage will not work out it will fail." after he was proven wrong, he then called it the "Irish miracle" named after the "Celtic Tiger" economy that died due to the Great Recession.

Lincoln soon quickly hop onto the Tokyo Monorail towards home, still feeling the effects of the bacterial infection and dizzy as well as all the sweat and fatigue is starting to take a toll on him. He then needs to hop onto the Yamanote Line and then get off at Akihabara Station and lastly the Tsukuba Express rapid service to Nagareyama and then walk for fifteen minutes to the neighborhood where his apartment is. An easy feat for Lincoln on any other day but with the wounds he has it will be a challenge. He went onto the monorail and rode it until he got off at Hamamatsuchō Station

easily then he transferred to the before mentioned Yamanote line which after a couple stops, he got on the Tsukuba Express.

"Okay everything is okay. This is the rapid service so it's the fastest way home," Lincoln said to himself.

He then wondered if he made the correct decision to not go to the nearest hospital near the airport and just get treatment there, but he wanted to explain to his wife before he does that on what happened to him. But then to his surprise he got a text from Clyde.

"Bro, I just released from hospital and there is big news that is going on with the terrorists!"

Lincoln just ignored the request for the call for now, he has more things on his mind; he just needs to focus on getting home. Maybe if he put his mind of it his mind thinks it can probably arrive at its destination faster, eventually he did snap out of this kind of thinking once the train left the last station before the one where Lincoln is supposed to get off at.

"_**Tsugi-eki nagareyamaōtakanomori!" (Next **__**station **_**Nagareyama-ōtakanomori!)**

Lincoln stood up from his seat and prepared to get off the train with his pilot bag on top of his suitcase, once the train stopped Lincoln rushed to get off the train his symptoms worse now than ever. Then began the fifteen-minute walk to his apartment, but it seemed to him if felt like hours, but he eventually soon reached the door of his apartment. Amanda immediately heard her husband and with some paperwork from her school in her hand she'll be ready to use it a punishment tool. As Lincoln started to open the door, he predicted that she'll hit him with something, and as if time stopped; Lincoln opened the door and quickly swatted the paperwork from Amanda's hand and put his lips on hers. Surprised she quickly gave in and wrap her arms around him, grateful that he came back home.

"Baby I'm sorry that I was that mean to you over the phone. What can I do to celebrate you coming home!" Amanda said starting to cry.

"It's okay Amanda… all of this is my fault and your anger and frustration is understandable… and… I just need… hospital!"

Lincoln collapsed.

"OH GOD LINCOLN, ALEX GET MY PHONE NOW!"

**University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, Minnesota**

_**CRACK! BOOM! BAM!**_

The 34th Infantry in an effort to break the deadlock have now launched a mortar attack on Ronnie Anne's headquarters causing serious damage in the area, Ronnie Anne's advisors and strategists have been pleading her to end this madness.

"Ronnie Anne it is time to end this, the revolution is over," One said.

"People are unnecessarily dying," Another said.

She wanted to continue the fighting to the bitter end but every one of her declarations about it were scorned by everyone in her inner circle, and as the days went on her mood soften and she knows that the whole thing is eventually going to end. A negotiation team has contacted the inner circle and then two days later a demand that forced hand. "Surender now or be destroyed" fearing for their lives they begged Ronnie Anne to surrender to the military; before deciding, she went to consult with her partner Croix.

"Croix you need to get out of Minneapolis now I don't care what you think, for us to continue the revolution you have to get the hell out of this place!"

Croix wanted to object but she adhered to her demands.

Ten minutes later it was done, the white flag was raised, and Ronnie Anne surrendered, her little war is over.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, hope all of you guys are doing well during this tough time, so I hope that this chapter can bring some entertainment into your lives if you're bored or something like that. But anyways if you have any questions about this story for me you can just leave a review or you can PM, ether one; I don't care really.**

**Anyways I hope you guys have a good rest of your day!**


	15. Chapter 15:The Final Checker

**Hey guys hope you are all doing well, the story is coming to an end and there will be two or three more chapters.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**March 13****th****, 2021, Koyodai Hospital, Nagareyama, Chiba, Japan, 6:10 PM**

Lincoln slowly woke up with a Nasal cannula attached to his nose, he looked around the room trying to find Amanda, but she was not there, the only person in the room is Daguchi.

"Well Lincoln, you're lucky. You almost went into Septic Shock."

Lincoln did not answer, still wondering what is going on.

"After the people from the hospital found out who you are, they went all over each other trying to find the antibiotics trying to find the right one for you." Daguchi said.

"Where is my wife?" Lincoln demanded.

"She's outside the room in the hallway," Daguchi confirmed. "I need to say that I'm sorry, and to tell you the news about your suspension."

"What is it?"

"You're going to be suspended with pay until July and they say that all of these events are not your fault." Daguchi said. "They're going to give you one more chance and if you have one more violation, you're going to lose your job."

"Well okay, I guess I knew that was going to happen." Lincoln replied.

"You're going to have time to recover and the company doesn't even want you near their planes for now and it is for the best. You have been flying planes that you should of not even be flying."

Lincoln was silent.

"Also I just wanted to say that I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I let you fly that day it was obviously irresponsible!" Daguchi bowed as a part of his apology.

"Don't blame yourself okay… I mean I should of just not fly that day, so it was kind of my fault."

Daguchi soon resigned himself and immediately left the room which allowed Amanda to rush into the recovery room. She sat down on one of the chairs and proceeded to not look at Lincoln in the face.

"Honey, I'm sorry I… I do not know what to say to you to forgive me. It was stupid not to tell you what was going on…"

"Who did this to you?"

"What!?"

"I'm saying who are the people that did this to you?"

"I don't want to use your magic on anyone Amanda, you promised!"

She slowly got up from her seat and walked over to Lincoln's bedside. "I just want to know who… did… this… to... you?"

"I don't want the rest of our family to be involved in this, I don't anything else to do with Ronnie Anne or anyone else involved!"

"I just want to know the truth. You already lied to me enough already and I want to know why you disappeared," Amanda said directly to his face.

Lincoln paused for a moment; he does not want Amanda even close to his familial situation at home.

"It was Ronnie Anne she'd kidnapped my oldest sister and hold her agenst her will."

"Okay and you rescued her and during the struggle you got hurt and that's why you got that infection?"

"That's correct."

"Well you should have let the authorities deal with it!"

"I needed to do something, to make a statement and to repair the state of my family! Some of the stuff I have done before, I could lose everything if some of the stuff I did in the past comes out."

"Like what stuff?" Amanda asked.

"I killed a guy which is one of the reasons that all of this is happening, I beaten up some environmentalists and some questionable stuff I said in my life."

"And you don't want to say it to me?"

"Yeah some racist stuff before after 9/11 and all that. Not acceptable to say those terrible things in my family's name," Lincoln said rubbing his forehead.

"There is always forgiveness Lincoln, but I don't know if that rings true today."

"I guess people who make the most noise on social media have some sort of influence if there is a commonality."

_*knock-knock* _"Mr. and Mrs. Loud, may I come in?" the doctor inquired.

"Yes you may," Amanda said.

In stepped in Croix Merides herself stepped in the room, leaving Amanda in shock while her husband was confused on what is going on.

"Why are you here?" Amanda said angerly.

"Mrs. Loud may you please step outside so we can talk about this in private, I hope you may understand Mr. Loud."

"Um… sure?" Lincoln said lightly.

The two of them leave the hospital and stay with other in the parking lot and when they get there Amanda immediately lashed out, slapping Croix and grabbing her fake doctors jacket.

"Why the hell are you here, you promise to atone for your actions and actually believe in people for once in your life and then you betrayed us again! What do you want from us, I have moved on with my life and I'm now happy!" Amanda cried out.

"Oh Amanda I guess our families are more connected then we both thought." Croix said with a little giggle.

"What do you want, you almost killed one my friends while I was there." And you jeopardized status and security of the academy, also Akko doesn't want have any relation with you or anyone else; the UK government almost shut us down because of it." Amanda continued.

"It's not all about that, I am will always be remembered as a mercenary in the business and technology world. But in these past few months I've been hired to represent and work for somebody you know."

"Huh… no… oh my god!" Amanda's knees buckled.

"I was an accomplice of Ronnie Anne's plans and I'm the one who was supposed to make them."

"You murderer, you've led all those young men and women to die for your fake cause. What do you try to achieve anyway, death and destruction for power?"

"Forming a fair world Amanda, trying to expand our world of magic into the mainstream. The current institutions will reject this idea as madness and will lead to nothing."

"But you don't spread an idea by promoting violence Croix, and I don't know why your even here in the first place." Amanda said.

"It's between you and your husband. I need him dead, and you cannot do anything about it and if you try to prevent me, I will kill your children as well. For the benefit of the academy and the world."

Amanda even though with the sudden announcement stayed firm proving her newfound resilience.

"You're not going to end the family that I just started, and you are never going to lay a finger on my husband or anyone in my family!"

The two of them started fighting, it was risky with a Chiba Prefecture police officer stationed nearby but since his post is facing away from the situation as well, he was eating his dinner.

"You bitch why did we even trust you!" Amanda yelled.

This gotten the attention of the officer who put down his dinner and in the time the officer left his post box, which is there at the hospital's request, Croix sensed trouble and pushed Amanda to the ground and using the broom she hid in her vest she flew away. The officer saw Amanda on the ground slightly banged up, and he ran to her to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay miss? Were you assaulted!?" The officer worriedly required.

"Yes I'm okay, someone jumped an old colleague jumped me and I'm worried for my safety."

"Do you want to go to the station and file a report?"

"Sure but I want police protection for my husband, I'm afraid that his life is at risk."

"The person at question threatened your family?"

"Yes she did, and my husband is in the hospital and I'm afraid that my husband is going to be killed by this person."

"Um okay."

She called Lincoln that she had to go to the police station to file a report and told him the whole story on what their confrontation that she had with her. Lincoln immediately became worried for what seemed to be the millionth time this month, but this time is his life. It seemed like the people he is associated with (even his wife!) have some connections that want to kill him and is starting to start to take its toll on his mental health.

"Oh my god, why does it have to be one after another?!" Lincoln thought in his mind and he will keep thinking this line, over and over until he fallen asleep again.

**9 PM**

Things improved when ten armed Chiba police officers were ordered to protect the hospital and it is patents due to a security threat. The announcement was played on the evening news and generated worry across the nations hospitals and doctors. The news fortunately does not know that Lincoln was hospitalized and for a period was in a bad state. Amanda was in their apartment with their children and was watching an amine drama with her children, but the show was not on her mind.

"Dad will think that this show is ridiculous," Koharu chuckled.

"Yeah I think he would think of that," Amanda said.

Soon after the show was over, she tucked her kids into bed and then had to comfort her daughter for the millionth time that her father is going to be okay and is coming home soon enough. After leaving her bedroom and silently closing her door, she prepared for the worse, she inhaled and exhaled and then again prepare for battle. Amanda has been through this before, she would help prevent Britain from being blown up by a nuclear warhead from its own submarines. She picked up her phone and called one of her long-time friends Aksuko Kagari or Sakamoto when she got married.

"Amanda you finally called, it's been a long time, is our husband okay?!" Akko was pretty much yelling with joy as she usually does after Lincoln and Amanda moved to Japan.

"He's alright, but he had an accident and is in the hospital but there is a bigger problem that is putting my family at risk," Amanda said somberly.

"Oh that sad, but what is it though?"

"It's Croix she has somehow found my husband and now wants to kill him and maybe my family. She approached me in the hospital and started to threaten me, and I attacked her, and she shrugged me off."

"What, how, and why!?"

"She probably flown here on her broom and probably was hired to do some work for that bank in America and has assisted in attempted takeover of the government there. Croix said she wanted to expand magic into the public conscience even through technology has been the widely accepted option," Amanda explained.

"Is she insane!?"

"I don't know, but she maybe."

"What do we need to do?" Akko asked.

"We need to confront her ourselves; I know you don't like to fight people, but you know what she can do to people." Amanda said.

"Uh… okay what do you want me to do?"

"You can pick me up at my place, but don't pull into the apartment parking lot because it's crawling with prefectural police. Yes we were put under protection."

"Alright I'll park around the corner; I'll try to be there in an hour so be ready."

"I will."

In the meantime, Amanda changed her clothes from her bedtime pajamas to her black workout ones. She had not flown on her broom in over a decade and contemplated not to bringing it, but eventually decided that she would. After all the hours on the Casio digital clock ticked by and when she gotten the message from Akko that she was there, Amanda prepare to leave. She had cautiously left the apartment and made sure the door was secured, then she had to somehow walk out of the apartment's premises without getting the attention of the police. Which are hiding in places at night, so the residents are not worried or disturbed by the presence of the policemen, the parking lot is not noticeably big and there is a relatively short wall separating the new apartment to the thirty-year-old terrace houses. She crept down the stairs and around the buildings corner to the wall, she still have her athletic ability. Amanda jumped as high as she can and was able to grab the ledge and pull herself over it, she quietly walked past the terrace housing and walked around the corner when she found Akko's Toyota. She knocked on the passenger side window which surprised Akko a little bit, she then proceeded to unlock the door.

"Well thank you for coming all the way out here," Amanda said.

"Oh it's fine, I just want your family to be safe." Akko replied with a smile.

Akko has been a great help to Amanda and Lincoln since they moved to Japan, she helped both of them to rent an apartment and help Amanda get a teaching job in an elementary school. Akko works a part time job as a financial analyst in Saitama and is preparing to move to the countryside to fund a child day care center with her husband.

"So where do we need to find her?" Akko asked.

"Well that is one of the problems we have is that we don't know where she is."

"Um… why don't we search up the hotels she likes," Akko suggested.

"Wait we can do that?" Amanda said surprised.

"Yes we can, she has usually have done some speeches from hotels before and maybe she has done some here in Tokyo."

"Uh… okay."

When Akko started to drive away from the spot she parked in and drive onto the highway, Amanda went and look on her phone and searched Croix's name as "Croix Merides Tokyo." Then jackpot, she found a video where Croix was presenting a project plan for a Japanese electronics company.

"Akko, I found it!" Amanda yelled surprised at the discovery.

"Yes Amanda, now where is it!" Akko yelled in celebration.

"She could be staying at the Hilton Tokyo in Shinjuku she has spoken there over five times so she must have room there or something!"

"Shinjuku here we come!" Akko yelled in the car, annoying Amanda. Her personality has not changed at all.

After eventually arriving at Shinjuku station, Akko dropped off Amanda at Shinjuku Station and have her wait so she can find a parking spot for her car. It was around 10:30 PM and Shinjuku is sill bustling with life, Amanda has been to Shinjuku for what it may be over hundreds of times. But she never saw this much Metropolitan Police before in a certain area in her life.

"They must of know that she's here," She thought.

Amanda saw on the news that Croix is an international fugitive and pointed out that Japan is a prime location along with Italy, so the police is out and about probably looking for her. But Shinjuku was not affected by the news and people are out and about having fun and going shopping with their friends and family. Eventually Akko reappeared at the station with Amanda and were now on their way to the hotel. The hotel is located near Tokyo Medical University Hospital and the Sumitomo Fudosan Tower.

"So how do we get in there and to her room without raising any suspicion?" Amanda raised the subject to Akko.

"Um… good question. I don't know maybe we could use our brooms to fly to the top of the building."

"Is that the only option that we have?" Amanda said.

"I guess so, I mean they're not going to let us in without a reservation."

"Well I mean I haven't used a broom in ten years Akko."

"Amanda, I know you can use that broom anytime you want without worry, even though you haven't even used it since a decade ago," Akko tried to encourage, Amanda who's confidence has already been hit by the threats of Croix.

"Ok I guess it's the only option Akko, I'll try my best. If I fail, I'll probably be in the hospital."

"Heh that's the sprit, always believe in yourself okay?" Akko said looking around before revealing her broom.

"Okay deep breaths, deep breaths," Amanda thought in her mind.

When the precious moment came of no one was in the two's vicinity they revealed their brooms, and on the count of three they flew on their rooms aiming at the top of the Hilton Tokyo.

"Oh whoa, whoa! Oh my!" Amanda yelled.

"Yes Amanda you're doing a good job!"

The two of them hovered over the hotel roof, getting a birds eye view of the Tokyo skyline at night.

"Tokyo is such a beautiful isn't it, I told you it was easy when were you are in the academy you handled those things like a breeze." Akko said.

"Yeah… looks like I got things under control, heh, heh."

The two of them stayed hovering over the hotel for thirty more seconds before they both land on the roof of the hotel. They then try to find a door where they can exit the roof.

"Where the hell is the bloody door Akko!" Amanda yelled.

"I'm obviously trying to find it Amanda, make sure your doing your end of the bargain!" Akko replied.

Eventually it took around four minutes for them to find the utility door for the roof, when they entered, they went down the stairs to the top floor. They found a staff map for the hotel and found the level for the biggest suite in the room, on the back of the map showed if the suites are occupied or not during that week. The two found the biggest one and walked down more stairs to her door.

"*Huff* *puff*. Alright Akko I think… this… should be the door. It has to be her room." Amanda said exhausted.

"Alright Amanda we got this; you know how to fight?" Akko asked.

"Uh yeah, I was hoping that you know how to fight as well!"

"I know how to fight; I fight with my husband in the bed!" Akko cheekily said with a big smile. "I just saying if your rusty and all!"

"No I'm not, I just need you to be reliable."

The two of them prepare to break into what appears to be Croix's suite, which also has a nice little do not disturb sign on it. Without warning Akko kicked open the door with a large yell, surprising both Amanda and the person inside.

"Croix your time as a free woman is now over!" Akko yelled.

Luckily, the door stayed on it is hinges so that Amanda can close the door behind her, she turned her head to look at the person who was viewing the window of the Tokyo skyline.

"You two were very lucky to find my reserved suite," Croix said smoothly.

"How the hell did you get here, Metropolitan Police are crawling all over Shinjuku City! You time will come ether way!" Amanda scorned at Croix who quickly turned on a dime. She just gave a little smile.

"They don't even know where I am, and I can outrun everybody."

"Well we're right here, right now and there is nowhere to run!" Akko said putting on her serious face.

The three of them stared down each other and there was silence, the air was tense, but Croix was stable and just gave a little smile.

"You have your wand with you, do you?" Amanda said.

"Heh, I guess you have to find out yourself," Croix replied.

Amanda without warning charged at Croix in an effort to take here down. Croix tried to stop her in her tracks by throwing a left look, but Amanda quickly side stepped and ducked out of the way. Showing that Amanda still have her athletic ability since her childhood. Amanda smiled, and then charged again; this time she actually attacked by throwing a punch to the gut with little effect to Croix.

Croix giggled "Good shot, Amanda. But you know that wont take me down!"

All of this is going on while Akko just watch with amazement, Amanda who gave up on magic and left the academy forever as well as herself; a person who changed her ways from an independent rebel to a loving and caring mother. It was fascinating to Akko. Amanda waited for Croix to make her move, fearing that if she kept charging at her she will bring out her wand and kill her.

"Come on Croix, give me something for once!" Amanda yelled.

"Alright here's the moment you've been waiting for!" Croix said.

She flung out her wand from her jacket and pointed it right at her head like a pistol. Amanda immediately ducked and yelled for Akko to get out of the way.

"Akko get down!"

_**BAM!**_

The ray that Croix shot easily avoided Amanda, but it hit Akko in the arm.

"Damn it Akko!"

She pointed the wand at Amanda again hoping that this one but loaded with adrenaline she charged with all her might to try to knock the wand out of her hand. Amanda knocked the wind out of her hand which was in the air, Croix was surprised by this which allowed to launch an uppercut into her chin sending her stumbling back to the window. Amanda saw her chance, even though it was risky she wanted to do this; she charge again and tackled her into the window.

_**SMASH!**_

"Amanda what the hell are you doing!?" Akko yelled while sitting up on the ground.

The window was broken from the force of Croix's body going through it allowing large pieces of it falling to the ground, surprising the people below. Amanda started beating up Croix who is head and shoulders was hanging out of the window, one of her punches, a right hook. Amanda felt the cartilage gave way as well feeling the blood coming out from her nostrils; and another right hook to the jaw and she felt the whole thing gave way as well.

"Amanda that's enough! It's over it's done; you got her good." Akko call out.

"I'm not done, I want to hear her final words," Amanda said with a growl.

"Wait what you're not gonna kill her right?"

Amanda did not listen to Akko, she wanted to hear from Croix.

"This is what happens when you try to threaten my family bitch, now say what want before the police have to clean up your body on the ground."

*Cough* "I just want you to know, that this hell for your husband is not over. The media will be coming for him and his family name will haunt him forever…"

Amanda had enough of Croix's voice and tossed her body off the edge of the window and saw her body fall down to the street below.

_**CRACK! SLAP!**_

Screams and yells followed which then gave way to the whistle calls of the police. Amanda looked up into the starry night sky and then moved away from the window and collapsed next to the couch where Akko was laying down as well.

"I guess it's over now," Akko said.

"Sorry I didn't pay attention to you, are you okay are you badly hurt!?" Amanda then said with more worry.

"Nah it's okay, it only just grazed me. My husband will understand."

"That's good, we probably need to get out of here before the police notices anything."

"Yeah, your right, lets go!"

The two of them hurried to the window with their brooms and lift off and into the darkness, they soon find an alley for them land on so they can find their car. After they landed, they walked onto the street where they looked behind them where the scene is unfolding.

"We need to get out of here now," Akko whispered into Amanda's ear.

The two of them are hurryingly walking to the parking garage, walking past all the people who wanted to know what is going on and all the policemen coming to secure the scene. They entered the parking garage and found their car and soon enough their on their way home. Soon after Amanda as dropped off near her apartment and sneak to her apartment once again.

"Wow… I can't believe I've just done all of that, heh, heh, But I guess it's all worth it." Amanda said giggling.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am starting to wind down this story and is going to be around two or three more chapters. So I hope that I bring you guys a good story even through with all the faults.**

**Next Chapter will clear up all the things I kind of left behind, like Clyde's plane crash as well what happens to Lincoln's cash, also the sentencing of Luan and Leni. More of Lincoln's family members will react what is going on as more of Lincoln is revealed in the next chapter.**

**If you have any questions, leave a review or a PM.**

**As always have a great day.**


	16. Chapter 16:The Finale

**Well here it is, the final chapter of The Flight of Lincoln Loud. To be honest I kind of had a hard time of writing/typing it. This month for me has been hell overall between what is going on in America recently and in Minnesota (where I live)**

**When I was thinking about Ronnie Anne's rebellion I thought about putting her in an unexpected place like Minneapolis, because I thought the Federal Government wouldn't imagine she would be based there.**

**And I thought to myself well I think this will never happen here in Minneapolis or in America in general! (me thinking while writing this story)**

**Well it happened and I was pissed off and angry for several weeks. Overall stress also played a factor during those events. So yeah that's my excuse for the whole thing... well this chapter is done now so I hope my work will please most of you guys.**

**And lastly I'll list and thank some of reviewers of this story.**

**Engineer1869**

**nuuo**

**Delquea**

**Thank you all for your criticism and praise that help me with my story telling and encouraging me for completing this story!**

**And without further ado here's the chapter and I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunday, June 6****th****, 2021, 6 PM**

**60 Minutes **

"On December 18th of last year, Japan Airlines Flight 5 commanded by Captain Lincoln Loud is flying back from New York City's John F. Kennedy International Airport to Tokyo Haneda Airport, it is a routine flight that Loud has taken many times. But this time it will turn his life upside down."

"It was a routine international flight, Japan Airlines does it every day and always leave and arrives in time and they have doing it for years," Lincoln said looking straight at the interviewer.

"Did you felt anything wrong, when you woke up that day?"

"No I didn't, I felt happy I going to be home for Christmas, I bought my wife a gift that morning and that's it, I just did my morning routine, and everything felt normal that morning,"

"But little that Lincoln and his crew knew that siblings from his own family have a vendetta against him… The night before was very cold that American Airlines technicians had to do a routine checkup on it is electronics and avionics, during that time Lori Loud disguised as an American Airlines mechanic, put two makeshift explosive devices set to explode at a certain air pressure." The tv then switched over to me again, "When is the last time you seen Lori and Luan Loud?"

"Heh, well it was in that very day in fact," The screen quickly cut to the interviewer before cutting back to Lincoln "It was that very same terminal, terminal one. I noticed them right in front of me and I was with my crew, I met up with them and they were kind of surprised in meeting me, so I said where are they flying to, and they said, "back to Detroit." I then remember saying to enjoy the flight and Luan said that they will, and that's the last time I ever saw them."

"Lincoln Loud is the only boy of eight children of Rita and Lynn Loud and grew up in Royal Woods Michigan," The interview ask another question about Lincoln's family, "How did you handle seven sisters?"

"Well I mean you have to adapt and it kind of got easier when I got older, when I stopped making plans that had so much risk in them with my friend." He did not reveal much.

"Did you have any bad run ins with your siblings?"

"Yes I did, but those were small moments in our relationship, and I think those are just footnotes in history for us and we move on," Lincoln said.

"But there were moments in the siblings relationship that are harder to forget and forgive, as of late Loud is coming under fire for things he have once said in the past, particularly comments of Muslims after 9/11 and actions against environmentalists. The after particularly after his Air Force career." The interviewer than ask Lincoln about it, "Your under fire for these comments you made in the past, what is your response?"

"I'm saying that this is the past, I was a young man back then and sometimes when I looked back at it, it wasn't acceptable and I apologize, I screwed up simple as that."

The background then switched back to JFK airport where the detail off the day continued.

"The day continued like any other, after a short delay due to traffic and weather Japan Airlines Flight five took off from John F Kennedy International Airport and was scheduled to fly at around thirty four thousand feet, FBI investigators have told 60 Minutes that the bomb was supposed to explode at thirty six thousand feet."

The screen then switched over to the 24hradar screen of the flight going over Alaska "After Captain Loud has taken his rest period, the Boeing 777-300ER is now over Alaska, strong wind currents cause the aircraft some turbulence. Loud advised his second officer who was the pilot in command Yuuto Takahashi to climb the aircraft to thirty-six thousand feet, he agrees." The screen then cuts to Lincoln, "What do you remember?"

"I remember that I requested to the controller to climb to thirty-six thousand feet and he acknowledged it,"

"Once the plane climbed leveled out at around thirty-six thousand feet, then disaster struck, the two makeshift bombs exploded, ripping apart the low-pressure compressor and several fan blades of the plane's two General Electric GE90 engines."

"When I noticed the engines are severely damaged, I took control of the aircraft from my second officer and I glided the airplane to Anchorage."

"For almost an hour and a half Captain Lincoln Loud with the favor of the wind glided his wounded triple seven to safety." The interviewer narrated, "The evacuation was swift, when Loud realize there was no fire, he immediately called to evacuate the aircraft."

"So I called the tower to see if there is any fire, the firefighters and the tower said no, so I called to evacuate on the intercom and switched the evac station alarm on."

"When the word got out, Loud was celebrated as a hero. But he never imagined it would get to become in the coming weeks."

_**Commercial Break….**_

"Would you imagine that two of your older siblings would try to kill you as well as two hundred and forty-four others?" The interviewer asked.

"Never… never in my nightmares and dreams. Now I wonder who's out to get me now I mean I go to sleep each night wondering who's going to get me now."

"An initial investigation of the two engines by the NTSB shows there was obvious signs of foul play, Trent Dominguez was the lead investigator of the NTSB team."

"So as you see here this is a destroyed GE-90 engine during testing, and this is the engine from the accident. So when you compare it between the testing photo and the accident one, the testing one have a single part failure which led to the whole engine coming apart. The accident one here it looks spontaneous it look like shrapnel and fire did most of the damage."

"What did you do when you first realize this?" The interviewer asked.

"Notified the FBI."

"The FBI questioned several mechanics on that day and said a transfer mechanic from Detroit had started working her first day at the airport, camera footage shows Lori Loud working on the engines here and soon vacating the area. Looking back at the footage, Lincoln had trouble getting through the video, we found out it was the first time he watched it."

"Well she did and nothing else and I guess that just what it is," Lincoln shrugged his shoulders with tears in his eyes.

"The two sisters were soon arrested in Canada trying to board a flight to Mexico."

The man who was watching the TV immediately clicked the guide on his remote and selected the ESPN Classics channel, it was boxing tonight, a revisit of Hamed vs. Barrera in which Barrera upset Hamed by unanimous decision. The old man got up from his recliner, he is usually a healthy and strong man for most of his life, but those days are behind him and now beginning to be long behind him.

"Uh… boy I need to find out what I'm gonna eat for dinner," He said to himself, wishing that his daughter Rita or his long past son Joseph would answer for him. He then remember when the young air force officer went up the steps to ring his doorbell of his previous house and his late wife reaction when hearing the news. When remembering his son's name he always think of that moment. His girlfriend Myrtle has now long past as well, he now thinks there is nothing to live for in his old age anymore but now he need to protect his family home and now live in the memories it once have.

After the verdict he convinced Rita to move into the old Loud family home, in a few months the front yard is cleaned up. New bushes are outside; replacing the old ones, the house is repainted in the same color but giving a refreshing look in the process and the old garage shed is replaced with a new two-car garage. The finishing touch is an American flag on the front porch, to outsiders they imagined that an old man has bought the house from the family and is now living in it for retirement. The people barley know of Albert now, to most he is just an old gentle veteran living the rest of his days in Royal Woods. The inside looks exactly the same through same as the two sisters and the rest of them left it.

Albert, the Korean War veteran now spends a quarter of his day siting on the pouch ether just looking out or reading a book, he does not do much these days anymore, barley even goes out. But tonight is different he hears a knock on the door, it was someone that Albert did not expect.

_**Ding-Dong!**_

"I'm coming it will just take a moment I'm an old man you know!" Albert yelled out.

"I understand sir!" Albert got up and instantly stopped, he recognizes that certain voice.

Albert went over to the door and opened it; he could not believe his eyes.

"Ah lieutenant!" Albert smiled.

"How are you doing Pop-pop?"

"Old as usual say, come sit down on that couch over there and we'll talk."

"Okay sure," Lincoln responded.

"So, what brings you to the great state of Michigan this time around?" Albert asked.

"Oh well I was visiting Lily in the hospital in Chicago and I heard that you take over the house, so I decided to rent a car and drive up here."

"Well I mean we can just pray that she can eventually wake up… so how is your friend doing? Is he still recovering from that crash?"

"No not anymore, he actually got engaged with his girlfriend in Minnesota and is scheduled to be married next year."

"Ah good for him, I'm wondering did they find a cause to the crash yet?"

"Total flight system malfunction due to maintenance error, but the crash was still preventable, so it was pilot error mostly. The commuter plane that collided in midair with the FedEx plane was mostly the crew of the commuter plane's fault, they kind of panicked and did not pay attention to the other aircraft in the area. So yeah that's that."

"Hmph… makes you wonder if it's intentional or not," Albert shake his head and crossed his arms, "Oh, how's the vacation to Ireland with your wife?"

"It was perfect, we actually get to see a lot of places all over the country in ten days and we still wished to see more!"

"That's very nice, but all the stuff that came out on you the past few weeks do you still have a job with the airline?" Albert questioned.

"Well yeah… they taken me off international flights completely and are only going to put me on domestic flights for now on and probably for the rest of career to be honest. But hey I get to spend more time with my kids so I'm okay with it."

"Well that's good but something keeps getting on me after I've moved here."

"Hmm… what is it then?" Lincoln asked.

"Everything with this family… I knew it from the outset it was dysfunctional."

Lincoln sat back into his chair, "Why did you think of that?"

"When your were twelve some of the stuff that your sisters did to you were unspeakable, and when you guys got older some of you grow up and some of you stayed as children. I don't know what happen between all of you, Ronnie Anne and Luan it makes no sense to me," Albert rubbed his forehead.

"Maybe it's the stuff I did in the past, I don't know really otherwise abut what is going on with everyone."

"I guess that is one of the reasons, but I think it was because of other events that led to where we're now…"

"The accident?"

"Yes with Lily."

Lincoln paused; his eyes seemed to go off into space.

"LINCOLN!" Albert yelled to get his attention.

"Uh, what?!"

"That is my point, Lily is the one that links you guys together. She calms all your personalities down and when you guys were becoming distant Lily is the one always trying to keep you guys together!"

"But… but from the way I saw it she didn't do anything about it to help us," Lincoln said back.

"She loved you all, and you love her back and that is the reason that you guys stayed together until the very end… until the accident actually."

Lincoln exhaled got up and prepared to leave.

"Did I offend you son?"

"No, I got a flight back to Chicago I have to catch."

"Well that is unfortunate, I hope this is not the last time we get to speak in person together."

"Why is that?" Lincoln said.

"I'm getting weaker everyday son," Albert sighed, "I hope I can live another few years, but I guess my body is not complying."

"You still look in good shape Pop-Pop!" Lincoln tried to encourage him.

"Looks do fool people on the outside. I guess you have a low chance of ever returning to the United States at this point in your lifetime, by the look of you and your wife are doing in Japan. You shouldn't really worry about this house!"

"But this the house me and my sisters all grew up in, I can't just give it all up!"

"You shouldn't care really; I mean your parents don't care about it anymore and no one else really has it and since Luan and Lori are in prison and going to be for an exceptionally long time. So I plan to hire some contractors to renovate the whole interior and right before I go, I'll sell it." Albert smiled after he uttered, that's when Lincoln realized that he is only reminiscing on the past and the people he loved.

"But who will take care of you. It looks like now you can't handle yourself for much longer, what happens if…" Albert cut Lincoln off.

"Don't worry about me son, I'll find an apartment long away from this area of Michigan. Maybe find an apartment somehow and try to keep active, anyway keep your trust in me because I want to see you again but this time to relive the past but in a happier way," Albert smiled again but this time it showed his age.

"Well I hope we do," Lincoln smiled back.

"Oh, before you go, I have some things to show you!" Albert hurried to the attic.

He was in the attic for almost ten minutes, Lincoln looked at his watch and noticed that he needed to leave now, or he is gonna be late for his flight back to Chicago.

"Hey, you have to hurry up or I'm going to leave!"

"Hold on, I got it here!" Albert yelled.

Albert came down from the stairwell with five large office folders filled with papers.

"Some of the questions you've been asking for a long time since December are in these folders, take care of these alright!?"

"Um… I will!" Lincoln responded.

"Have a good flight home and spend as much family time with your wife and kids as possible!"

"Thank you, Pop-Pop!"

"I hope to see you once again!" Albert said as Lincoln started walking to the front door.

"I hope so too!" Lincoln said before he closed the front door behind him.

It will be the last time he will ever see him again.

**July 6****th****, Nagareama, Japan, 11:10 PM**

Lincoln could not get any sleep, a case of insomnia maybe or paranoia, he does not know really. Amanda said that he should go see his doctor, but Lincoln refused for unknown reasons, at this point she is thinking that he is depressed but Lincoln shot down all those assumptions. It seemed that all the efforts of trying to bring the Loud family back to some sort of contact has all but failed, the past months events have made all efforts impossible. America coming out from all the unrest seemed like it carried on peacefully, with the federal government completely dismantling the terrorist organization that Ronnie Anne bankrolled Americans can breathe a sigh of relief again.

With the sentencing of the two sisters, with Lori being five years in prison and Luan having the book thrown at her, spending forty years in prison with all the charges added up. With parole being completely out of the question after certain amount of years have pass. Lincoln did not touched those folders that were supposed to answer his questions, ether he was lazy, or he did not have the time to look at them; maybe he was dreading the truth but tonight he got the courage to take a look at them. But first he needed to find those folders.

"Where the hell is those things?"

Lincoln was fiddling through his storage closet, which has a lot of stuff, like family pictures, old receipts, and other things as well. After sorting through all the old boxes of documents he eventually found those prized folders that Pop-Pop painstakingly put together.

"Oh here it is!" He grabbed all five of them and went back into the living room.

Lincoln opened up the first of the five folders, which is red. He found several pieces of paper stapled together; they were belonging to Lily. She wrote on them herself.

_**May 2**__**nd**__**, 1998**_

_Last night was a disaster Ronnie Anne was angry at Lincoln for supposedly "cheating" on her, he denied it and Ronnie Anne tried to slap him. Lincoln snapped and beat the living heck out of her, this was not him I just know it. His behavior has gotten out of control since last month, constant headaches and mood swings; it is heart wrenching seeing the family going through this. I kept trying to tell everyone that this is not the Lincoln that we all know, Lisa agree with me than something is wrong with Lincoln's brain. I was able to convince Lana and Lucy agreeing with her. All I need to do is try to convince Lynn, and I feel bad for her she is being torn apart because all of this._

_8 PM_

_I cannot believe it; I do not know what was going through Lynn's mind, but she accepted Lincoln's apology. I still have a sick feeling within me since the others I could not convince they would hate him for the rest of their lives. I am going to continue my constant efforts to try keep this large family together and I am going to do it for the rest of my life._

_**September 14**__**th**__**, 2010**_

_School was a pain in the ass again and what I am hearing from my older sisters is tearing me apart. Luan is struggling with her career just from a monetary standpoint, along with Lori who is helping her. I feel like time is running out for my efforts most of the siblings have now moved out and soon my parents are planning to retire too I guess I should give up but I'm stubborn, so I guess I have to keep trying._

_**March 4**__**th**__**, 2020**_

_Tomorrow night I am going back to uni with my boyfriend, but this time Lucy is coming with us. She said she has some friends attending the same university, well I am supposed to graduate soon, and I cannot wait! I talked to my boyfriend about maybe we both work in Japan and maybe marry me there if he wants to, he said he will start looking at it! I cannot believe it, maybe I can live in the same town as Lincoln and become a teacher just like Amanda!_

_Well… looking back later at the paragraph above I forgot about my mission to help mend together my family. But I feel like all the stuff I tried before has all but failed, it seems like some members of my family have done really well like Lincoln and Lisa but some like Luna fell into a pit of hell and drugs and financial hardship for others. I do have confidence in the future through and our family (I hope) will be reunited again!_

That was the last piece of paper that was stapled together, Lincoln had tears in his eyes and put the papers back into the folder he touched. He then selected a different folder containing newspapers about Ronnie Anne, he pulled and started to read one of them. It was an interview conducted by the New York Times.

It told about her rise to power and the start of her own firm under the guise and advice of Bank of America.

"Oh I immensely proud of it… Yes we now have over a hundred companies all under our books and they are very satisfied with our patronage."

Lincoln then grabbed another newspaper, "He must be collecting these for years, he must have known of something with me and Ronnie Anne."

This time the paper contained the financial reports of the past years of Santiago Fund, and exclaiming the amount of growth the company had since its founding. It was also reported that they were going public by December of that year, proving it is might in the investing world. Lincoln grabbed the last newspaper in the selected folder, it was from last year and it was published by the New York Post.

**QUESTIONS FOR SANTIAGO FUND**

**An investigation of Santiago Fund's investment and business **

The article pointed out that most of the numbers of the financial reports have "numbers that are not relevant with reality." It also point out some of the shady transactions that the company made in the past, Lincoln just shook his head and put the tabloid back in the folder.

"Most of this I know already but I need a definite reason why!" Lincoln through in his head. Lincoln went through the fourth folder and found some pictures of his siblings past all of them featuring smiles. He then grabbed the final fifth folder and looked inside, it contained a letter.

**Dear Family **

I do not know what your reaction to me will be, but I have to not care anyway because the things I am gonna do will surly shock you all. It is true, I tried to blow up Lincoln's plane. I have no regrets about it because I want to send a message to all of you that our brother is the reason that we're not together today, sometimes I wonder if we are the ones to blame sometimes and were are the ones responsible for making Lincoln be that way to us back then. I must repent, there is nothing you guys can do about it now, I feel like shit I have no money and I am dragging Lori down with me thank you for all the memories guys.

**From**

**Luan**

"What the fuck?" Lincoln said to himself, "That's it all because of that, fuck sake people are going insane these days!" Lincoln put the letter back in the folder and threw the folders back in the storage closet.

Lincoln was pissed, pissed off that people hate him for who he is. Hate him for everything he done in his life, he had enough of it. Lincoln is now going to leave the past behind and no matter what anyone said to him nether his family or his friends, he is just going to follow his own path.

**August 8****th****, 2021, Naha Airport, Okinawa, Japan, 3:40 PM **

*Yawn* "All right one more leg and were done for the day," Lincoln said to his first officer.

It was the first day back on the job for Lincoln for the next three months he will fly domestic routes like Tokyo-Osaka and Tokyo-Sapporo.

"Did you get enough rest captain?" His co-pilot asked him.

"Yeah, I did, it's just I haven't been flying in a while," Lincoln said.

*knock* *knock*

"Captain, cleaning, and catering are finished should we start boarding the passengers?"

"Yes you can."

Soon enough all five-hundred passengers were boarded on the plane.

"Naha Ground, Japan Air 914 requesting pushback requesting runway 36R."

"Japan Air 914 pushback approved."

After the plane was pushed back and the engines were started the plane taxied to runway 36R and waited third in line. After waiting for eight minutes the plane was ready for takeoff.

"Japan Air 914 cleared for takeoff 36R."

"Cleared for takeoff, Japan Air 914." Lincoln repeated on his headset, "Start the clock, flight director on."

"TO/GA," The co-pilot called out.

The plane rolled down the runway and Lincoln soon called for the co-pilot to pull up, "V1…VR… V2."

"Positive rate… gear up please," The first officer called out.

"Gear up," Lincoln complied.

The plane soon climbed to its desired altitude of thirty-six thousand feet, it was all the same for Lincoln he had been through it hundreds and hundreds of times before. He is happy when he flies but this time, he actually feels a bit down about it, in his mind he does not want to fly. Maybe because he commanded a plane while he was injured, maybe it was the incident, to him it was all of these things.

"It feels different this time," Lincoln told his first officer.

"What is?" The young man replied.

"All of the events I've been through, I don't know if I ever return to normal," Lincoln said sitting back into his chair.

"You're not of those publicity types, aren't you?" The man replied.

"Yeah, the American media hates me, and the Japanese media treats me decently, I guess. Last time I been to America and I have to look down at the ground so no one can look at me and notice me."

"That's unfortunate sir."

"I guess so, I'll probably never move back to America again because all of the things that happened this year. It's not safe anymore I guess with all that is happening," Lincoln sighed.

"Well… I mean you have to find the things that work for you and if you find it and it benefits and works for you, stick with it! That's the best advice I have for you and I understand your difficulties."

"Thank you for the insight and advice, the best thing I have right now is my wife and kids and when I get back home tonight I gonna hug all four of them tight!"

"That's the sprit!" The young pilot smiled.

The plane continued on its path towards the main island of Honshu, it was still daylight out the sun is starting to dip, and the blue sky turned into a more yellowish color. The first officer looked down at his watch and in the corner of his eye realize something on Lincoln's finger that he did not during their whole shift.

"Link… may I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may," Lincoln requested.

"How do you propose to someone, I mean I want to marry my girlfriend!"

Lincoln was a bit taken back by the question, he thought back then he propose to Amanda it was around dinner time remembered. That night he bought an engagement ring from a jeweler in the Downtown Crossing section in Boston, he then quickly drove back home and set and cooked up the best dinner he can come up with. When Amanda came back home from a friend's house and surprised her and when she finished eating, he popped the question.

"Where do you live?"

"Kashiwa sir."

"Great right next door to Nagareama, well my advice is to do it at the right moment when she's happy and see what happens. I mean I hope she feels the same way that you do, I mean… I guess it's usually guaranteed at that point," Lincoln said.

"Well thank you for the advice sir!"

"Much obliged!"

After almost two hours of flying the flight was on its approach to Haneda.

"Japan Air 914 contact Tokyo approach."

"Tokyo Control, Japan Air 914 contacting approach on 119.110 thank you good day. Tokyo approach Japan Air 914 requesting ILS approach runway 16R," Lincoln's first officer barked out on the radio.

"Japan Air 914 radar contact, cleared for ILS approach 16R please descend to eight thousand."

"Cleared for approach 16R, descending to eight thousand Japan Air 914."

"Beacons and logo lights on please," Lincoln requested.

"Beacons on."

"Japan Air 914, descend to two thousand five hundred until establish on the localizer contact tower when ready."

"Cleared to descend until established on the localizer, contact tower when ready have good rest of your evening Japan Air 914."

"Alright set ILS frequency 111.55 in NAV 1 please," Lincoln requested.

"111.55Mhz set, switching coms to tower," The man confirmed, "Japan Air 914 inbound for landing runway 16R."

"Japan Air 914 number two cleared for landing runway 16R, reduce speed to under two hundred knots."

"Cleared for landing 16R, reducing speed Japan Air 914."

"Landing lights on," Lincoln called out.

"Confirmed on."

"Switching to mode NAV 1… ILS alive… flaps five."

*Bing* *Bing* Lincoln switched on and off the seatbelt signs to signal the flight attendants for landing.

"Alright your ready?" Lincoln said to his co-pilot.

"Yes sir."

"Flaps fifteen… gear down."

"Gear down," The young man complied.

_**Twenty-five hundred…**_

"Spoilers armed, autobrakes set to two," The first officer checked, "Go-around altitude set… before landing checklist complete."

"Ok were doing well… autopilot off!" Lincoln called out as he hit the AP button.

_**One thousand… minimums….**_

_**Five hundred…**_

_**Four hundred…**_

_**Three hundred…**_

_**Two hundred… **_

_**One hundred…**_

_**Fifty…**_

_**Forty…**_

_**Thirty…**_

_**Twenty…**_

_**Ten…**_

***THUMP***

"Auto throttle off, reversers," Lincoln said as he pulled the throttles back, "Right, good work there!"

"Japan Air 914 when able please expedite quickly."

Lincoln after steering the plane off the taxiway and raised the flaps and lowered the spoilers and taxied to the gate, he was happy that he was done flying for the day so he can see his kids and Amanda again. After the plane pulled into the gate, he shut off the engines and allowed the passengers to deboard, soon after he and his first officer secured the airplane.

"Battery off," The young man called out.

"Battery off," Lincoln confirmed as he pushed the button, and all the instruments turned off except the cockpit lights.

When the two pilots exited the aircraft through the airbridge and went over to the crew center where they can check out to end their shift, and after doing that the two went outside of the terminal one building.

"Alright… I got your phone number um… now what is your name again I think it's Shinji…" Lincoln trailed off.

"Ikari sir, Shinji Ikari and it has been a pleasure to fly with you today!"

"Well it's been a pleasure as well Mr. Ikari, and if don't mind if you ask what your girlfriend's name is?"

"Asuka Langley sir," Shinji replied.

"How long you two been dating?"

"Around ten years sir… since high school, and we've been living together since we graduated from that high school so for several years now."

"Oh… sorry to impede more but… does she treat you well?"

"Oh it's okay, she kind of hated me at first called me an idiot and all but you know those tsunderes; she kind of warmed up to me and then she confessed that she's in love with me and all that. Asuka clings to me a lot as well so it's ten out of ten on my end over here!" Shinji giggled and scratched the back of his head.

Lincoln suddenly got a notification on his phone, "**Hey honey are you done with work yet? I made dinner for you!"**

"Well Shinji seems like your relationship is going well we'll talk about both our relationships in a different time together, I have to get to the train station and get home soon my wife's looking where I been!" Lincoln said chuckling.

"You don't have a car Link?"

"No I've been saving money for opening a bike shop in my city, as well buying more stock on the market."

Lincoln was able to get his one hundred thousand dollars back by FDIC insurance payment, HSBC were able to pinpoint the breach from a hacking group associated with Earth's Saviors. They decided to shut down the account and Lincoln decided to change his bank and transfer his money to Japan Post Bank and Charles Schwab.

"Oh that's good, well have a good rest of your evening sir and wish me luck!" Shinji waved to Lincoln as they went their separate ways.

On the train back home Lincoln chuckled from the fact that it seemed like the impossible sometimes happens, and it was always associated one way or another with him or someone he knows. After transferring three times Lincoln eventually got off the Tsukuba Express Rapid Service at his station and walked around twenty-five minutes to his apartment. He sometimes takes the bus but most times he does not so he can get some exercise, eventually he got there to the second floor of the three-story building.

"I'm home guys!" He yelled out after he unlocked and opened the door.

"Dad!" Lincoln's children Koharu, Logan, and Alex. It was Logan and Alex birthdays last month and in September it will be Koharu's.

"What do you want for your birthday Koharu?" Lincoln asked.

"Um… I don't know really, maybe money and I can go shopping with mom in Ginza," Koharu smiled.

"Well keep thinking about it," Lincoln said.

Lincoln looked up from his plate and saw Amanda with a worried look on her face and was picking on her food.

"Is there something wrong honey?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh… no something about work is on my mind."

Lincoln was a bit suspicious and thought about what she has been thinking for the rest of dinner. After dinner is over and desert was done the couple tucked in their three children into bed, they are happy once again. Amanda and Lincoln walked back into the living room and spent some deserving time with each other.

"You know I hate you sometimes you got to be careful with the people you deal with, I don't want to go through an emotional roller coaster again!" Amanda pouted.

"I know you don't want to; the past always somehow catches up with me and the impossible is always possible for me in my opinion," Lincoln sighed.

"Oh don't get down on yourself too much I don't hate you for anything, your still a normal man in my eyes Lincoln… the man I love," Amanda eyes started to water up and started to sob.

"Amanda why are you crying I'm not offended!" Lincoln tried to comfort Amanda.

"No, it's just… I am… I'm pregnant!" She cried out, as she pulled the pregnancy test from her pocket.

Lincoln just stared into the wall past the TV, Amanda looked up at him with tears in her eyes. But Lincoln's expression turns from disbelief to pure happiness.

"Ah hah!" Lincoln cried out, "I love you!" Lincoln kissed Amanda on the lips.

"But… but you said that you don't want another baby?"

"Amanda please… I am always willing to have another child if it is okay with you. Before I was just wondering if you really want another one and I had some doubts about that."

"Oh thank you Lincoln I love you so much!" Amanda gave Lincoln another large hug squeezing the air out of him.

"Agh, Amanda your squeezing me! Let us go to bed I have work tomorrow!" Amanda reluctantly let go.

While the both of them were going to their room, Lincoln got a message on his phone.

"Lincoln, we need to move to a new place before my baby is born, any suggestions on size?" Amanda called from the room.

"**LINK I DID IT SHE SAID YES AND PROMISE SHE'LL BE WITH ME FOREVER!****"** Shinji then sent a selfie of him and Asuka with her blushing and smiling with the engagement ring on.

Lincoln replied, "Congratulations I hope it's smooth sailing for the two of you in the future and you'll make to be a good father Shinji." Lincoln then heard Amanda again.

"Are you coming!?" Amanda said concerned.

"Yes!" Lincoln said as he walked into their bedroom, "I think a 4LDK terrace house is would be the best for the both of us and I think it will allow our family to truly stay together for many years to come!"

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading my first story, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be moving on to my next story!**

**Also check out my new project: Hero for a New Era, which is a Pokemon political thriller.**

**If you guys have any other questions for me please leave a review or PM me.**

**As always have a great day. **


End file.
